La verdad siempre sale a la Luz
by Usako-Hibiki
Summary: Este fic lo escribí con mi Hija Bell... Nuevos personajes, nuevos problemas... (terminado)
1. Default Chapter

"LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ"  
CAPITULO 1: Mi Nombre es Usako Hibiki...  
"Me llamo Usako Hibiki, soy hermana melliza de Ryouga Hibiki, pero nunca  
nos hemos conocido. ¿La razón? Muy simple: Fui criada por Nodoka Saotome,  
pues mis padres son algo despistados y cuando era bebé me extraviaron,  
ella, que ya nos conocía, me encontró y les avisó... ¡Pobres! Como no se  
sentían capaces de cuidar a 2 bebés debido a su falta de orientación,  
pidieron a Nodoka que me criara... después de todo, yo era una niña y  
necesitaba de una mujer ejemplar y no encontrarían a nadie mejor que Mamá  
Nodoka. Cómo Ranma y Genma estaban de viaje, nunca se enteraron... Nunca  
volvieron... Fui una gran compañía para ella, para mi querida Mamá Nodoka.  
De vez en cuando, mis padres me visitaban... ¡Je, je! (Me visitaban cuando  
lograban llegar a mi casa... son realmente despistados... mi pobre hermano  
es igual, pero yo soy la única de la familia que es diferente, puedo  
ubicarme en cualquier parte del mundo... ¿Por qué yo? Pues por que a las  
mujeres de la familia Hibiki (es decir, la de mi padre) se les da un don  
muy especial y yo lo heredé: soy Adivina... Mamá Nodoka me ayudó un poco,  
pero ella no entendía cómo lograr una predicción 100% segura, es por eso  
que a veces dudaba de mí misma... A veces mis visiones eran repetitivas y  
me alertaban de algo, pero yo no siempre quería creer lo que mis visiones  
me gritaban... FUI UNA TONTA... Debería haber puesto más atención, de  
haberlo hecho jamás me habría pasado aquello...  
Hoy escribo para contar mi vida después de conocer a la familia Tendo y a  
la Saotome... Hoy, los recuerdos hacen patente mi desdicha... quisiera  
poder cambiar aquello, pero no puedo... mi alma llora, sufro desde que  
logré recordar...  
Estuve vagando por mucho tiempo, creí que nunca recordaría lo que había  
pasado, Mamá Nodoka no sabía lo que me había pasado, para ella había  
desaparecido y un año después volví a aparecer, pero sin recordar ese año  
de ausencia. Me esforcé por mucho tiempo, por 6 años traté de recordar,  
sabía que debía hacerlo para lograr calmar mi aflicción... Pensé que  
recordaría algún tipo de accidente y que, producto de él, había perdido la  
memoria, pero yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que en verdad  
sucedió... nunca imaginé que la verdad sería tan cruel... Estuve embarazada  
y di a luz una niña, pero ese ser abominable, mitad panda y mitad hombre,  
me la arrebató al nacer...  
Esta es mi historia..."  
7 años atrás...  
Las calles de Nerima se ven solitarias en este nuevo atardecer, una figura  
camina silenciosamente mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún lugar para  
dormir... De pronto, se detiene frente a un hotel y decide entrar.  
La luz del hotel muestra la verdadera identidad de la figura que caminaba  
tan silenciosamente, claramente se puede observar que es una chica, tiene  
el cabello castaño y ondulado que le llega hasta los hombros, lo lleva  
sujeto por una cinta café con manchas negras ~_~', sus ojos son azules, su  
piel es blanca con las mejillas sonrosadas; sus ropas dejan ver una silueta  
delgada, pero bien proporcionada a pesar de ser de estatura medianamente  
baja, su boca dibuja una leve sonrisa, y su mirada deja ver un poco de  
miedo, tal vez se debe a que está sola, en una ciudad extraña y con gente  
desconocida. Se notaba que pensaba, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz:  
Srta. : ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?  
Usako: ¿eh? Quiero una habitación, por favor.  
Srta. : Su nombre y edad, por favor...  
Usako: Usako Hibiki, tengo 18 años...  
Una vez registrada, se fue a su cuarto. Se sentía cansada, había caminado  
mucho, por lo que no tardó en dormirse.  
Al otro día fue a la Escuela Furinkan y se registró como alumna de último  
año de preparatoria... ¿Porqué esta Escuela? Simple, debía encontrar a un  
chico en particular: Ranma Saotome. Así es, ella había venido a Nerima a  
buscar a Ranma para que Mamá Nodoka pudiera verlo al fin, sabía que en esa  
escuela lo encontraría, sus predicciones así lo decían.  
Fue asignada a un curso distinto al de Ranma y Akane, y eso le agradó  
mucho, no quería que sospecharan de su apellido, sabía perfectamente, por  
sus poderes de adivina, que sospecharían de ella si se presentaba en su  
salón, especialmente Akane...  
En el descanso...  
Usako: (pensando) ¿Cuál de ellos será Ranma? Recuerdo haber soñado con una  
camisa roja...  
Chica: ¡Ranma, apresúrate!  
Usako: Es ese chico de la coleta... es atractivo... - Al finalizar las  
clases, siguió a Ranma, pero éste se dio cuenta y le dijo a Akane que  
llegaría más tarde, luego se devolvió y la detuvo...  
Ranma: ¿Por qué nos sigues?  
Usako: ¿Eres Ranma, verdad?  
Ranma: sí, pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta...  
Usako: Soy Usako Hibiki, vengo en nombre de tu madre, ella quiere verte...  
Ranma: ¿Hibiki? ¿Mi madre? ¿Podrías explicarme? No entiendo...  
Usako: verás, soy la hermana melliza de Ryouga, fui criada por tu madre,  
pues los míos no pudieron cuidar 2 bebés, ya que son muy despistados. Crecí  
con ella y he visto su sufrimiento, le dije que te encontraría y te  
llevaría con ella.  
Ranma: Ya veo, es un buen resumen... Te agradezco que quieras reunirme con  
mi madre, pero aún no puedo verla, tengo una maldición y no quiero que ella  
lo sepa, tal vez más adelante.  
Usako: ¿Maldición? - pensando - ¡AH! ¡Ya recordé!  
Ranma: sí, me convierto en mujer al contacto con el agua fría, y no quiero  
que ella piense que no soy lo suficientemente hombre por eso.  
Usako: ¿estás bromeando?  
Ranma: no, mira - mojándose en una fuente - ¿ves?  
Usako: lo veo y no lo creo, pero te entiendo...  
Ranma: ¡Vaya! Eres la primera persona que no se asusta ante mi cambio de  
identidad...  
Usako: No me sorprendo porque tengo un don especial, por ahora sólo te diré  
eso, pero si conversamos un rato más quizás podamos compartir nuestros  
secretos...  
Ranma: En ese caso... ¡tengo hambre! ¿Quieres comer un helado conmigo?  
Usako: ¡Claro!  
Entraron en una heladería y comieron un helado, conversaron toda la tarde.  
Ella le contó acerca de su vida y del por qué su hermano jamás había oído  
hablar de ella; él, por su parte, le contó acerca del compromiso y de las  
dificultades que tenía que vivir cada día. Cada uno escuchaba al otro con  
mucha atención, él se sorprendió al saber que ella era adivina y ella se  
maravilló con las historias de los combates que él había vivido... al  
finalizar el día eran grandes amigos, sabían que, desde ese momento,  
confiarían el uno en el otro...  
Ranma: La he pasado muy bien, ¿te veré mañana?  
Usako: Si tú quieres... ¿pero tu prometida no se enfadará?  
Ranma: No te preocupes... Si tú te acercas y te haces amiga de ella, no  
habrá problemas... Sólo debes decirle la verdad...  
Usako: Está bien...  
Pasaron días, semanas, incluso meses... Ranma, Akane y Usako se hicieron  
muy amigos, no existían problemas entre ellos, incluso, a veces, Usako  
lograba que Akane comprendiera que Ranma no tenía la culpa cuando llegaba  
Shampoo o Kodachi... Más de alguna vez lo salvó de un gran golpe... Su  
amistad no tenía límites...  
En la casa de los Tendo la conocían muy bien, aunque ninguno, a excepción  
de Ranma y Akane, sabía la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba ahí,  
pensaban que quería conocer a su hermano y nunca preguntaron nada, incluso,  
hacía tiempo que ya la consideraban como parte de la familia Tendo... Por  
fin llegó la graduación y luego las vacaciones... se cumplían 6 meses desde  
su llegada...  
2 meses después y 1 semana antes de comenzar la U, ella se dio cuenta de  
algo, aunque prefería callar, pero un día, mientras todos conversaban,  
Genma notó que Usako tenía una mirada preocupada, pero, cuando él le  
preguntó, sólo dijo que se sentía mal y se fue al hotel sin decir palabra.  
Luego de esto, él trató de averiguar cual era la relación que ella tenía  
con su hijo, primero preguntó a Ranma y éste, luego de reírse, le dijo que  
eran amigos, Akane también rió y respondió lo mismo... pero él no se daría  
por vencido, estaba atento a cada detalle y 3 días después, mientras Ranma  
y Usako conversaban a solas, Genma, que espiaba, los escuchó...  
Usako: Ranma, yo...  
Ranma: Espera... no había podido hablar contigo a solas y yo quería decirte  
que... lamento lo de hace un mes, no debería haber bebido tanto esa vez,  
eso no debería haber pasado...  
Usako: lo sé, yo tampoco debería haber bebido, fue una estupidez. Nunca  
quise que engañaras a Akane...  
Ranma: no te preocupes, ya pasó y no podemos hacer nada, pero no quiero que  
seas deshonrada por eso, así que... me casaré contigo, no me importa el  
compromiso...  
Usako: Pero tú amas a Akane. Yo jamás te separaría de ella, tu destino es  
estar con Akane y yo no lo voy a cambiar... No te preocupes... no me siento  
deshonrada, solo un poco confundida... Somos amigos, así que no hay  
problema, yo no quiero que te sientas culpable... tú no eres el único que  
bebió. Además, quiero encontrar al hombre de mis sueños y ese no eres  
tú...  
Ranma: Gracias, sé que encontrarás al hombre de tus sueños... - se  
abrazaron dulcemente y se despidieron, sin saber que sería la última vez  
que se verían en mucho tiempo...  
Usako caminaba lentamente hasta su hotel, cuando sintió que alguien la  
seguía... Sus sentidos estaban confundidos, no podía saber quién era... Su  
condición se lo impedía y lo haría hasta que el proceso llegara a su fin...  
Con temor, al llegar a su habitación, se encerró. Al poco rato, sintió que  
alguien tocaba a la puerta...  
Usako: ¿quién es?  
Genma: Soy tu tío Genma...  
Usako: Tío, pase... ¿qué pasa?  
Genma: Quería preguntarte algo...  
Usako: ¡claro!  
Genma: (mirándola fijamente) Escuché una conversación que tuviste con mi  
hijo y quería saber si esa relación que tuviste había traído alguna  
consecuencia...  
Usako: (sorprendida) Así que escuchó... (suspirando) la verdad es que sí  
tuvo consecuencias, estoy embarazada, pero no quiero que Ranma se case  
conmigo por eso, yo lo quiero como amigo y nada más... Tendré a mi hijo y  
luego se lo diré cuando él ya esté casado...  
Genma: Lo suponía, pero no te preocupes... (con mirada perversa) yo me haré  
cargo...  
Usako se dio cuenta de que Genma estaba planeando algo, él se acercaba a  
ella peligrosamente, pero cuando trató de huir ya era tarde, con unos  
polvos para dormir la dejó inconsciente y se la llevó. Antes de salir, pagó  
el hotel y luego desapareció... Ese hombre - panda la alejó de Nerima y la  
internó en un hospital bajo otro nombre, ella tendría allí al bebé y luego  
él se lo quitaría, tal vez se lo daría a alguno de la familia... Kasumi  
pronto se casaría, tal vez ella lo adoptaría...  
Usako nunca supo como llegó ahí, estaba encerrada y aislada: no podía hacer  
llamadas telefónicas y se sentía muy sola... Ni siquiera sus poderes  
servían, el embarazo gastaba toda su energía y no le permitía comunicarse  
telepáticamente con nadie... Pero saldría adelante, por su bebé, por sus  
amigos, por ella misma... debía mantener la calma...  
Mientras, ni Ranma ni Nodoka ni nadie sabía nada del paradero de Usako, él  
llamó a su madre, pero como tampoco sabía, decidieron reunirse y tratar de  
buscarla juntos... a pesar de la tristeza, esto sirvió para que madre e  
hijo se reunieran al fin... La buscaron por meses, pero fue imposible  
hallarla... Usako se había esfumado.  
Para Usako, los días pasaron muy lentamente, pero los 9 meses no se  
hicieron esperar y el tiempo de tener al bebé llegó... Ella sabía que sería  
una niña y que sus poderes serían heredados... Solo así la podría encontrar  
cuando ese hombre se la llevara...  
Días después del parto, Genma fue a buscarlo, era una niña muy linda y no  
podría dejarla a su suerte, después de todo, era su nieta. Antes de irse  
del hospital, mientras ella estaba bajo los efectos de unos sedantes, y  
pensando que no lo escucharía, le dijo: "No te preocupes, Kasumi la  
adoptará, ella nunca estará sola", luego se la llevó... la alejó de su  
madre... este ser despreciable que solo se preocupaba por su propio  
bienestar, alejó a la madre de su hija... la historia se volvía a repetir:  
Un hijo separado de su madre por "quién sabe qué razón"... y el causante de  
todo era y es siempre el mismo: Genma Saotome...  
El "Panda Malvado" llevó a la bebé hasta Nerima y la dejó en la puerta de  
la nueva familia Ono - Tendo... Kasumi la encontró y luego de un tiempo,  
junto a su marido, la adoptó...y le pusieron el nombre de Belldandy Usako  
Ono Tendo... ¿Por qué "Usako"? Pues en honor de la querida joven  
desaparecida... ¿Coincidencia? Los que tienes poderes psíquicos dicen: "No  
existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable". Era hija de Usako y  
debía llevar su nombre, era el destino...  
Mientras, Usako fue sometida a varios tratamientos chinos (puntos de  
presión y otros) para que olvidara que había dado a luz, y luego de un  
tiempo ya no recordaba nada. Por fin, cuando ya se cumplía 1 año de su  
desaparición, fue liberada de su encierro y pudo volver al fin con Mamá  
Nodoka, ella estaba feliz de verla y Ranma y Akane, al enterarse, se  
sintieron felices por su amiga. Ellos la visitaron, antes de irse, las  
invitaron a Nerima, pero ella dijo "tal vez en otra ocasión"... lo que no  
dijo era que debía recordar algo antes de volver...  
Época actual...  
Han pasado los años, Nodoka hace tiempo que no vive con ella, se ha ido de  
viaje; es por eso que Usako pudo concentrar su poder y así comenzar a  
debilitar las artes chinas para que perdieran su efectividad, y el daño que  
éstas habían causado... por fin, Usako recordó... Recordó a su hija,  
recordó a Genma y lo que él le había hecho y dicho... Con rabia, pesar,  
tristeza y muchos otros sentimientos, decidió partir a Nerima a buscar a su  
hijita, quería verla... quería saber si estaba bien... Pero no sólo haría  
eso, sino que buscaría a ese Panda y se vengaría... Genma pagaría por esto,  
pagaría por su crueldad... Nodoka se enteraría y Ranma también, sabía que  
ellos le ayudarían a castigar a ese malvado ser...  
No demoró mucho en llegar a Nerima, viajó en tren y así, el recorrido se  
hizo muy corto... Ya en la estación miró a su alrededor, muchos recuerdos  
invadieron su mente y una gran nostalgia invadió su corazón... Comenzó a  
caminar y se dirigió a la casa de la familia Tendo... Al llegar vio a  
Kasumi, y junto a ella, una niña llamada Belldandy... solo con verla lo  
supo... ERA SU HIJA...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Mi Nombre es Belldandy Ono

CAPITULO 2: Mi Nombre es Belldandy Ono...  
Luego de un rato, se armó de valor y caminó hasta donde estaba Kasumi...  
Usako: Hola...  
Kasumi: Hola... (mirándola extrañada)  
Usako: Soy Usako, ¿me recuerdas?  
Kasumi: Claro... perdón, no te había reconocido... ¿cómo has estado?  
Usako: Bien, ¿y ustedes?  
Kasumi: todos están bien... pero pasa, por favor, vamos a la sala...  
Una vez en la sala, entró Akane...  
Akane: Toma Bell y cuídalo... (mirando a la recién llegada) ¡¡Usako!! ¿Cómo  
estas?  
Usako: Akane, ¡cuanto tiempo!  
Belld-chan: Si, tía... Hola... ¿cómo te llamas? - dijo a la recién llegada.  
Usako: Usako Hibiki, ¿y tú?  
Belld-chan: Yo soy Belldandy, hija del Dr. Tofú y Kasumi Tendo...  
Usako: ... (comenzando a llorar)  
Belld-chan: ¿Qué sucede, señorita?  
Usako: (secándose la cara) Nada, pequeña, nada...  
Belld-chan: ¿Y por qué llora?  
Usako: Es que... recordé muchas cosas... - sonriendo - y no me digas  
"señorita", no soy tan vieja, dime Usako...  
Belld-chan: Está bien, Usako  
En ese minuto entró Ranma...  
Ranma: Akane... donde dejaste... Usako!!  
Usako: Ranma... - dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
Ranma: ¿Qué haces por acá?  
Usako: Yo... Vine a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes...  
Akane: OH... ¿y te quedarás por acá?  
Usako: Claro... iba a rentar un cuarto en un hotel...  
Ranma: Claro que no, tú te quedas aquí, ¿verdad, Akane?  
Akane: Sí, Ranma tiene razón, eres como de la familia, debes quedarte con  
nosotros.  
Ranma: ¿Has visto a mamá?  
Usako: No... Creo que iba a venir... Verás: lo que pasa es que estuvo  
viajando por el norte de Japón, me escribió diciendo que por fin había  
perdonado a tu padre...  
Ranma: mmmm... ya veo... me gustaría verla...  
Usako: a mí también, no sabes cuanta falta me ha hecho... espero que venga  
pronto...  
Ranma: Sí...  
En eso se oyó un llanto desde la parte superior de la casa...  
Belld-chan: Mami... Akira esta llorando...  
Kasumi: con permiso, mi hijo me llama...  
Todos: adelante...  
Belld-chan: Yo voy contigo, Mamá...  
Kasumi: Mejor ayúdale a Usako con sus maletas, ¿sí?  
Belld-chan: Sí, Mami... ¿Te ayudo?  
Usako: No, pequeña... así esta bien... yo puedo...  
Belld-chan: bueno, entonces te guiaré a tu cuarto...  
Usako: Gracias, te sigo...  
"Tal vez me crean muy pequeña para entender las cosas, pero para mi  
edad sé mucho, tengo algunos poderes mentales que me ayudan a comprender  
todo de mejor manera, soy algo así como una Adivina(. Sé que Kasumi Tendo y  
Tofú Ono, no son realmente mis padres... lo sé... ellos me adoptaron...  
Pero los quiero muchísimo... como si lo fueran... y ellos a mí también... y  
la prueba es que nunca me han hecho menos que Akira nos quieren igual...  
La hermana menor de mamá, mi tía Akane, es un sol... Me quiere muchísimo,  
desde que era muy pequeña, no sé por qué, pero lo hace. Su esposo, mi tío  
Ranma, también me adora, y mucho... yo diría que demasiado, hay veces que  
me llega a querer tanto como a Shingo... su hijo... y yo lo quiero a él  
como si fuera mi padre.  
La segunda hermana de mamá es mi tía Nabiki... ella es... je ~_~'... muy  
enojona, pero en el fondo es muy linda... bueno... muy en el fondo... je je  
je... y que decir de mi tío Iory Saotome... también es muy lindo conmigo,  
él y mi tía Akane son los que más me cuidan...  
Esta es parte familia... los quiero mucho... pero aun así, quisiera conocer  
a mi verdadera mamá... también a mi papá... quiero saber quienes son...  
¿donde están?... ¿por qué me abandonaron?... ¿acaso era yo un estorbo? ¿Por  
qué?, Si yo los iba a querer, los iba a respetar, mamita, papito, ¿por qué  
me dejaron sola?, yo les juro que los iba a cuidar... y los iba a querer"  
"Bueno, mi nombre es Belldandy Usako Ono Tendo... todos me dicen  
Belld-chan o Bell-chan... tengo 6 años, soy algo traviesa y me encantan los  
dulces. :P"  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Ranma, te mentí

CAPITULO 3: Ranma, te mentí...  
Bell: Pasa por aquí, Usako... Esta será tu habitación, antes pertenecía a  
Tía Akane, pero ahora ella ocupa la que está al fondo junto con Tío  
Ranma...  
Usako: Sí, lo sabía... ¿Dime algo, tus abuelos aun viven aquí?  
Bell: NOP... Tío Genma y mi abuelito Soun, desde hace poco, están viviendo  
en una casa cerca de la mía, pero vienen muy seguido para acá...  
Usako: ¿y crees que vendrán pronto? Me gustaría saludarlos...  
Bell: No creo, están de viaje y no sé cuando regresarán... Mamá debe  
saber...  
Usako: Ya veo... (sentándose) ¿sabes? Tengo un secreto que me gustaría  
compartir contigo...  
Bell: ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?  
Usako: (al oído) Yo tengo poderes mentales, soy una adivina...  
Bell: ¿En serio?... Yo también tengo un secreto... También tengo poderes,  
pero...  
Usako: supuse que los tenías, lo podía sentir...  
Bell: ...pero aún no sé controlarlos...  
Usako: a mí me llevó bastante tiempo, pues no tenía ninguna guía, pero si  
tú quieres, yo te puedo ayudar... Yo logré controlar perfectamente mis  
poderes.  
Bell: ¡Eso me gustaría!  
Usako: Será nuestro secreto, ¿bueno?  
Bell: Bueno... no se lo diremos a nadie...  
Usako: Bien... Tal vez yo hable con tu mamá, ya veremos...  
...: ¡Usako! ¡Bell! Bajen a cenar...  
Usako: ¡Ya vamos! - a Bell - mañana comenzaremos, ya es tarde y supongo que  
tú vas temprano a la cama...  
Bell: sí, debo dormir a las 9:00, pero no me gusta((... Aunque a veces me  
pongo a leer unos cuentos que Tío Ranma me regaló...  
Usako: Ya veo... pero recuerda que debes descansar...  
Bell: Sí, mañana, cuando venga de nuevo a casa de Tía Akane, estaré  
descansada y lista para entrenar mis poderes.  
Usako: muy bien, ahora bajemos...  
Una vez abajo...  
Akane: (apareciendo) ¡Al fin se durmió Shingo! Pensé que nunca lo haría...  
- sentándose - bueno, cenemos...  
Todos: ¡Gracias por la comida!  
Ranma: Y bien, Usako, dinos ¿cómo has estado?  
Usako: Pues... He estado bastante bien, pero hace poco ocurrió algo que me  
tiene un poco preocupada y tengo que resolverlo... aunque tengo miedo de  
hacerle daño a alguien, no quiero ser causa de dolor y tristezas...  
Akane: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
Usako: Prefiero no hablar de ello... la verdad es que me duele mucho tan  
sólo con nombrarlo...  
Kasumi: Debe ser algo muy grave...  
Usako: Sí y No... Por una parte es triste y sufro por ello, pero por otra  
parte, las personas involucradas parecen ser felices y yo no quiero  
hacerles daño...  
Ranma: ¿Has visto a esa gente?  
Usako: Sí, la vi antes de venir... sólo tengo que pensar bien las cosas...  
Akane: Si necesitas ayuda, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros...  
Usako: Gracias...  
Rato después, la cena terminaba y Kasumi volvía a su casa con sus hijos y  
su esposo que la fue a buscar, quedando Ranma, Akane y Usako, solos.  
Usako: Ranma, Akane... ¿Podemos hablar?  
Ranma: Claro, ¿qué pasa?  
Usako: Ranma, ¿tú le dijiste a Akane lo que pasó 7 años atrás, en la fiesta  
de tu amigo Darien?  
Akane: ¿Darien? ¿El mismo que trabaja contigo en el Dojo? ¿Acaso Usako lo  
conoce?  
Ranma: (a Akane) Sí, el mismo, pero Usako nunca lo conoció... - a Usako -  
Yo se lo dije, pero no le dije que fue en esa fiesta... Se lo conté antes  
de pedirle matrimonio... ¿Porqué?  
Akane: (molesta y triste) ¿Estás hablando de esa noche que estuvieron  
juntos?  
Usako: (en un susurro) Sí, esa noche...  
Ranma: ¿Porqué lo preguntas?  
Usako: (tiritando) Lo que pasa es que yo... yo no fui del todo sincera  
contigo, Ranma, yo... lo que pasa... es que yo... yo te mentí... verás...  
yo quedé... embarazada.  
Ranma y Akane: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Usako: (bajando la mirada) Es la verdad, tuve una hija...  
Ranma: (enfadado) ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Acaso murió? ¿La diste en adopción?  
¡¿Qué Rayos pasó?! ¡¡DILO!!  
Usako: (Llorando) Cálmate... Te lo explicaré todo... - respirando  
profundamente - Ese día que conversamos acerca de lo sucedido, tu padre  
nos escuchó y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Cuando me fui, me siguió hasta  
la habitación de mi hotel y me preguntó si "esa noche" había tenido  
consecuencias, al ver que la respuesta era positiva, me durmió y me llevó  
hasta un hospital, donde me dejó interna. Cuando di a luz, él vino y se  
llevó a mi hija, mientras a mí me tenían sedada; antes de irse pronunció  
las siguientes palabras "No te preocupes, Kasumi la adoptará, ella nunca  
estará sola", luego se fue... Estuve interna y fui sometida a muchos  
tratamientos chinos para que olvidara a mi bebé y, cuando ya había  
olvidado, me dejaron en libertad y fue cuando aparecí. Hace poco, gracias a  
mis poderes, logré recordar, pues las artes chinas no eran tan poderosas y  
con el tiempo se debilitaron. Es por eso que estoy aquí, quería ver a mi  
hija, pero también quiero que ese Panda pague por lo que hizo...  
Ranma: Mi... mi padre... ¡ese maldito!... Pero eso significa que...  
¡Belldandy es... mi hija!  
Akane: ¡¿BELL CHAN?! (Recordando)Yo... yo escuché a tu padre decir algo  
sobre eso, pero pensé que estaba borracho y no le di mayor importancia...  
Nunca pensé que él fuera capaz de algo así...  
Ranma: Yo tampoco lo habría escuchado, siempre habla estupideces - a Usako  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?  
Usako: (llorando) Nada... encontré a mi hija y sé que ella está bien  
cuidada, pero la entrenaré... ella heredó mis poderes y debe aprender a  
controlarlos...  
Akane: Espera un poco, ¿te refieres a tus poderes de adivina?  
Usako: Así es, todas las mujeres primogénitas de la familia Hibiki, tienen  
este poder.. ella aprenderá a controlarlo, no quiero que le pase lo que a  
mí... mis visiones me advirtieron acerca de un peligro, pero yo no le hice  
caso, pues no sabía controlarlos y me sentía insegura...  
Akane: (recordando algo) Pero... ¡Bell Chan está comprometida con  
Sakuragui, el hijo de Ryouga y Ukyo!... y son... ¡son primos!  
Ranma: Eso... eso es verdad...  
Usako: ¡QUÉ! Eso complica las cosas, pero aún no podemos decir nada...  
Akane: ¿Porqué?  
Usako: Porque Kasumi no sabe lo de mis poderes y mucho menos de los de su  
hija, y ella me prohibiría volver a verla... de todas formas, debo hablar  
con ella para decirle que es mi hija, pero que no se la voy a quitar... Sé  
que ella hará algo para que no esté sola con Bell chan, pero sé que será lo  
mejor...  
Ranma: Yo... yo no tenía idea de que habías sufrido tanto... mi padre se  
pasó de la raya, si yo hubiera sabido que tú estabas...  
Usako: (interrumpiéndolo) Si tú lo hubieras sabido, no habrías podido hacer  
nada, en primer lugar, yo nunca estuve enamorada de ti ni tú de mí... en  
segundo lugar, te conozco y sé que te habrías olvidado de tus sentimientos  
con tal de que tu honor y el mío no fueran manchados, pero yo no me habría  
casado por ese bebé... el hombre de mis sueños está por aparecer y no lo  
cambiaría por nada del mundo...  
Akane: ¿Y qué haremos con el compromiso?  
Usako: Ese es otro problema, hace 7 años y meses antes de que yo viniera a  
Nerima, mamá, mi verdadera madre, le escribió a Ryouga, pero nunca  
respondió... yo supongo que no la recibió y no sabe que existo...  
Ranma: Él no respondió porque estábamos de viaje en "La Cueva del Amor",  
Ukyo quedó embarazada y él se puso tan nervioso que se olvidó de  
responder... Recuerdo que pensó que era una broma, y no le dio  
importancia... Cuando tú llegaste, él estaba con el padre de Ukyo  
arreglando el asunto y casándose... Creo que al final sí estaban  
enamorados...  
Usako: ¿Una broma? ¿Y porqué creería eso?  
Ranma: Ryouga decía que su madre siempre le escribía mentiras para que él  
volviera a casa, pero cuando llegaba se encontraba con una situación  
absolutamente distinta, esto le hizo pensar que tu mamá le estaba jugando  
sucio otra vez... Nunca averiguó si era verdad, y nosotros no recordamos  
que eso había pasado y no se lo dijimos ni le avisamos... estábamos tan  
preocupados por ti, que lo olvidamos por completo...  
Usako: Eso no lo sabía, como crecí con tu madre, nunca conocí la verdadera  
personalidad de mi mamá... De todas formas, tengo nuestro certificado de  
nacimiento, se lo puedo comprobar... Pero tengo miedo, nunca lo he visto y  
no sé que va a pensar de mí y de que tuve un hijo tuyo, Ranma... Él va a  
querer matarte...  
Ranma: Nos tendremos que arriesgar, hay que arreglar todo esto...  
Akane: Creo que en eso podemos intervenir, Ryouga es nuestro amigo...  
Iremos y te presentaremos, luego le explicaremos lo sucedido y tendrá que  
entender... Después de todo, la que más ha sufrido aquí, eres tú...  
Usako: ¿Crees que me aceptará?  
Ranma: ¡Claro! Él siempre había querido una hermana, creo que siempre te ha  
extrañado...  
Akane: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...  
Usako: Eso espero... Y ¿qué crees que pasará con Kasumi?  
Akane: conozco a mi hermana, ella tratará de ayudarte para que te acerques  
a Bell chan...  
Usako: Eso espero...  
Esa noche, Usako durmió muy poco, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a  
muchas cosas y que no sería fácil. El conocer a su hermano la tenía  
preocupada y el hablar con Kasumi también... sentía que su vida se estaba  
convirtiendo en un caos... aunque tal vez todo podría ser distinto a como  
ella pensaba... sólo el tiempo lo diría...  
Al otro día...  
Akane: Buenos días, Kasumi, hoy has llegado muy temprano...  
Kasumi: Tofú debía ir a trabajar y aproveché para venirme con él en el  
auto...  
Akane: ¿Y Bell chan?  
Kasumi: Fue a casa de Ukyo, pero ella la traerá más tarde y aprovechará de  
conocer a Usako... Creo que aún no conoce a su cuñada ni mucho menos conoce  
de su existencia y es hora de que lo haga...  
Akane: Tienes razón... Entonces podemos hablar de algo que nos preocupa,  
pasa por aquí, por favor.  
Usako: Buenos días, Kasumi...  
Kasumi: Buenos días...  
Akane: Tenemos que hablar, iré a buscar a Ranma...  
Un rato después...  
Akane: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, creo que hay algo que debes saber,  
Kasumi...  
Kasumi: Akane, me tienes preocupada, ¿qué es lo que pasa?  
Ranma: Lo que pasa es que... ya sabemos quienes son los padres de Bell  
chan...  
Kasumi: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Akane: Así es, y creo que tendrás que escuchar una historia muy  
desagradable... pero primero, debes saber que los padres de Bell chan  
son...  
Usako: (interrumpiéndola) Yo se lo diré... Kasumi, los padres de Bell chan  
somos Ranma y yo...  
Kasumi: ¡Pero eso es imposible!  
Usako: Te voy a contar lo que pasó... - ella relató lo sucedido, pero no  
comentó acerca de los poderes mágicos, cuando terminó - eso es lo que  
ocurrió...  
Kasumi: (sorprendida) no puedo creer que Tío Genma fuera capaz de hacer tal  
cosa, pero sé que él actúa siempre por interés propio... Usako, ¿qué harás  
ahora?  
Usako: Sólo quiero conocer a mi hija, saber cómo es ella... no sé si sea  
conveniente decirle que yo soy su madre, no quiero hacerle daño... sólo  
quiero que esté bien...  
Kasumi: Ella sabe que es adoptada, nunca se lo escondimos, pero primero  
creo que hay que explicarle porque fue abandonada... yo no quiero separarte  
de tu hija... y yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella, pero...  
Usako: No me mal entiendas, yo no la voy a separar de ustedes, sólo quiero  
poder verla, veremos como arreglarlo... ella los ha conocido a ustedes como  
padres, no es justo que sean distanciados... Estudié Literatura y buscaré  
trabajo en la Escuela... también me iré a vivir cerca de ustedes, si es  
posible en la casa que está junto a la tuya, pero no los voy a separar...  
Kasumi: Gracias, eres muy buena... ¿sabes? Tenemos una casa para huéspedes  
en la parte trasera de nuestro jardín... tal vez podrías ir a vivir allí,  
estaríamos juntas y la criaríamos las dos...  
Usako: (sonriendo) ¿De verdad?  
Kasumi: ¡Claro!  
Usako: (dudando) yo... yo tengo que decirte algo... en la familia Hibiki,  
se le da un don a las primogénitas... verás... pues... ese don es ser... es  
ser adivina... yo... yo lo tengo, pues soy la mayor y mi hija mayor también  
lo tiene... ella... ella es... es adivina...  
Kasumi: Yo... yo lo sabía, sabía que ella tenía un don especial, pero no  
sabía que tú lo tenías...  
Usako: Si no me quieres cerca lo entenderé... no pensaba decírtelo, pero  
creo que debo ser sincera contigo...  
Kasumi: Bueno... Alguien debe enseñarle a Belldandy a usar sus poderes  
debidamente y para el bien... solo te pido que haya alguien con ustedes por  
si pasa algo...  
Usako: (sonriendo) Yo pensaba enseñarle aquí, en la casa de Akane, es el  
mejor lugar... Estaremos siempre cerca de ustedes, y buscaremos a alguna  
persona de confianza para que me ayude...  
Ranma: Kasumi, tal vez podríamos decirle a Darien, él siempre está aquí,  
vive junto a nuestra casa y es de confianza...  
Kasumi: Sería buena idea...  
Usako: ¿Darien? ¿El de la fiesta? Yo no lo conozco...  
Akane: Sí, el de "la fiesta", es un chico agradable, tiene nuestra edad, 24  
años... te agradará... ya verás  
Usako: Está bien... si tú lo dices...  
Ranma: tal vez venga a buscarme en un rato más, debe estar en el Gimnasio  
preparando la clase... él es casi tan bueno como Ryouga y yo...  
Kasumi: Bueno, está todo arreglado... Usako, lamento que hayas sufrido,  
pero te aseguro que Bell chan ha sido feliz y muy bien cuidada, además  
ahora encontraremos la manera de que encuentres tranquilidad.  
Usako: Eso espero, pero aún debo conocer a mi hermano y contarle lo  
sucedido para que anule el compromiso... y lo más importante es que Genma  
debe pagar y para eso Nodoka se debe enterar... la verdad se debe saber,  
pero no quiero perjudicar a Ranma... no sé si decir que él es el padre...  
Akane: En esta época nadie se va a preocupar, pero creo que Ranma es quien  
debe decidir...  
Ranma: Yo... yo diré con orgullo que esa pequeña es mi hija, ¡BASTA DE  
MENTIRAS!  
Usako: Gracias...  
Kasumi: Bien, cuando todo se solucione, te podrás ir a vivir con nosotros y  
criaremos a Bell chan...  
Ranma: Y Akane y yo las visitaremos para que vea que su padre no la rechaza  
y que su madrastra tampoco...  
Akane: ¿madrastra?  
Kasumi: Eso es lo que somos... madrastras, pero somos buenas, no como las  
de los cuentos...  
Todos: ~_~'  
Usako: Me alegra que, por este lado, todo esté resuelto...  
...: Permiso, busco a Ranma...  
Ranma: ¡Darien! Pasa, por favor...  
Usako: (pensando) Que chico más atractivo... siento como si lo conociera de  
toda la vida...  
Darien: (Mirando a Usako) Creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Darien  
Takahashi, pero puedes llamarme Darien... (besándole la mano) mucho gusto,  
Señorita...  
Usako: Mucho... mucho gusto, soy Usako Hibiki... me puedes llamar Usako...  
Darien: (como si solo ellos existieran) Espero verte seguido, Usako... -  
mirándola a los ojos - Es extraño, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de  
toda la vida...  
Usako: (sin bajar la vista) A mí me pasa lo mismo...  
Darien: (sin dejar de mirarla) ¿Dónde te estás quedando?  
Ranma: (respondiendo pícaramente) A decir verdad, ella se quedará aquí por  
un tiempo, tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla... - explicando - ella le  
dará unas clases especiales a Bell chan y queríamos que las cuidaras para  
que estuvieran seguras... Usako te explicará de qué se trata...  
Darien: (cerrándole un ojo) Será un verdadero placer cuidarte, Usako...  
Usako: (sonriendo sonrojada) Será agradable tenerte de Guardián, Darien...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	4. Conociendo a la familia tornado en el Do...

CAP. 4: Conociendo a la familia... tornado en el Dojo...  
En la casa de los Tendo...  
Ukyo: Buenos días!  
Ranma: Hola, Ukyo...  
Ukyo: vine a traerles los niños... ¿se acuerdan de Naoko?...  
Akane: ¿Naoko?  
Ranma: La verdad, no  
Ukyo: Era la señora que siempre te mojaba... la que se la pasaba regando la  
banqueta  
Akane: OH, si la recuerdo, ¿por qué la pregunta?...  
Ukyo: acaba de fallecer...  
Ranma: Uy... que mal...  
Ukyo: vine a traerles los niños, voy al funeral...  
Akane: Nosotros también vamos...  
Ukyo: Pero... ¿y los niños?  
Ranma: Usako los cuidara...  
Ukyo: ¿Usako?  
Akane: Sí, ya después la conocerás... ahora déjame que se los encargue...  
(Akane va rumbo al comedor donde se encuentran platicando amenamente Darien  
y Usako...)  
Akane: Usako... tenemos que salir... ¿Les podemos encargar a los niños?  
Usako: Sí, claro.  
Darien: pero...  
Usako: vamos, ¿qué tanto pueden hacer un par de peques?...  
Darien: es que no...  
Akane: van a ser...  
Usako: nada, ustedes váyanse sin problemas...  
Akane: pero, Usako...  
Usako: nada... váyanse...  
Darien: deberías escucharnos... lo que pasa es que...  
Usako: nada...  
Akane: ok, te lo advertí, pero no quisiste escuchar...  
Akane sale donde están Ranma y Ukyo... si los cuidaran...,  
Akane: (a los niños) no le hagan diabluras a Usako, ¡ah!... Bell y  
Sakuragui, ayúdenle con los pequeños...  
Ukyo: sí, ayúdenles... pobre de ti si te portas mal...  
Belld chan: claro, tía...  
Sakuragui: sí, mami...  
Akane, Ranma y Ukyo salen del Dojo...  
Sakuragui: vamos a jugar...  
Belld chan: yo voy a saludar a Usako, ¿vienes?  
Sakuragui: ¡sí!, vamos a conocerla, haber chicos formados...  
Yuki chan: ¿a donde van?  
Lori chan: ¿o vamos?  
Belld chan: vamos... Lori toma a Shaoran de la mano, yo llevaré a mi  
hermanita Mi chan...  
Yuki chan: bueno...  
Los diablillos, perdón, pequeños, se van caminando al comedor...  
donde seguían charlando Darien y Usako (U-_-)...  
Belld chan: ¡¡Usako!!  
Usako, voltea...  
Usako: Belld chan!!  
Belld chan: Tú nos cuidarás, ¿cierto?  
Entran los demás, Usako se queda en shock...  
Darien: eso te quería decir, no son un par de pequeños, de hecho son 8  
pequeños, incluyendo a Shingo y Akira que están durmiendo allá arriba...  
Usako: pe... pe... pero... 8!!  
Darien: Sí...  
Usako: en fin... ¿y cómo se llaman?  
Belld chan: bueno yo te presentaré... ¿o quieres que te cuente todo?  
Usako: un resumen...  
Belld chan: ok...  
"Hace un tiempo, mis tíos y sus amigos, fueron de viaje a una cueva,  
después de ahí Ryouga y Ukyo se casaron y nació Sakuragui..."  
Sakuragui: Yo, el fantástico y maravilloso Sakuragui... además de modesto y  
guapo...  
Belld chan: sí... claro U-_-  
Sakuragui: Es broma, soy Sakuragui...  
Usako: ja, ja, ja, mucho gusto joven...  
"Después mamá Kasumi y papá Tofú también lo hicieron, y yo nací...  
mi tía Nabiki y su novio, Iory Saotome, primo del tío Ranma, se escaparon y  
se casaron, un año después nació la pequeña Lori..."  
Lori chan: o sea yo...  
Usako: OH...  
Lori chan: sí, soy yo Lori Saotome Tendo...  
Usako: mucho gusto, continúa, Bell...  
"Pasaron 2 años sin ningún acontecimiento, cuando, llegó el tío de  
Ryouga y le dejó a la pequeña Yuki chan de 1 año, desde entonces él la ha  
cuidado"  
Yuki chan: Esa soy yo...  
Usako: ah, pues mucho gusto.  
Yuki chan: sabes, tú me eres muy familiar, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?  
Usako: Tal vez...  
Belld chan: (solo a Usako) ¿sabes? ella también tiene poderes...  
"Pasó el tiempo y hace solo 2 años, mi tío Ranma, recibió una llamada  
de auxilio de la aldea de mamá Nodoka, del hermano menor de ella, al  
parecer tenía problemas y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, entonces allá,  
él trato de ayudar a su tío, pero fue demasiado tarde, hubo muchos  
destrozos, se tuvo que venir para acá, con su esposa, y acá nació la  
pequeña Mi chan... mi hermanita... siempre le digo así..."  
Mi chan: yo... Mi chan...  
Usako: Mira que linda bebé... ¿Ya sabe hablar?  
Belld chan: muy poco, a ver, hermanita, dile cuantos años tienes a Usako...  
Mi chan: dos...  
Usako: mira que tierna... ven  
Mi chan camina hacia, Usako y deja que la cargue... se pone a jugar un  
momento con ella...  
Belld chan: falta la parte final...  
"Me faltó decir que hace 4 años que mi tío Ranma y mi tía Akane se  
casaron, hace solo un año tuvieron a su hijo Shingo, al igual que mi mamá  
tuvo al pequeño Akira... y bueno también el tío Iory, que tuvo a su segundo  
bebé, Shaoran... en resumen.... Sakuragui Hibiki de 6 años, hijo de Ryouga  
y Ukyo; Belldandy Ono de 6 años, hija de Kasumi y Tofú; Lori Saotome de 5  
años, hija de Iory y Nabiki; Yuki Hibiki de 4 años, hija de Kazuki y  
Yoshiro; Mi chan Saotome de 2 años, hija de Takeshi y Maki; Shingo Saotome  
de 1 año, hijo de Ranma y Akane; Shaoran Saotome de 1 año, hijo de Iory y  
Nabiki y por ultimo Akira Ono, Hijo de Kasumi y Tofú"  
Belld chan: eso es todo...  
Usako: ok, muy amable...  
Sakuragui: ahora si vamos a jugar...  
Yuki chan: Si  
Lori chan: si vamos  
Belld chan: ¿te dejamos a Shaoran y Mi chan, Usako?  
Usako: Sí...  
Salían los peques al patio...  
Usako: En que lió me metí...  
Darien: Te servirá de entrenamiento para cuando tengas los tuyos...  
Usako: ...  
Un silencio rodeaba la habitación  
Darien: ¿Dije algo malo?  
Usako: No... voy... voy a cambiarle el pañal a este pequeño  
Salía de la habitación...  
Darien: ¿Dije algo malo, Mi chan?  
Mi chan: ...  
Darien: ¿Extraño, no?, Sé que esta chica guarda algo importante... y yo lo  
descubriré...  
Mientras tanto donde estaban los pequeños  
Belld chan: Simpática señorita, ¿no?  
Sakuragui: Si... muy simpática, ¿Qué es tuya?  
Belld chan: hmmm... nada...  
Sakuragui: Bueno juguemos, ¿a qué quieren jugar niñas?  
Yuki chan: ¿Que tal a la casita?  
Belld chan: oh, no... siempre termino siendo la mamá y no me gusta...  
Lori chan: Tienes que serlo eres la mayor  
Sakuragui: Y yo, el guapo papá...  
Belld chan: papá, sí... pero guapo ¬¬  
Yuki chan: ¿entonces si jugamos a eso?  
Lori chan: ¡¡sii!!  
Belldchan: no...  
Lori chan: Una votación, ¿quién vota por que juguemos a la casita?  
Lori, Yuki y Sakuragui levantan la mano  
Belld chan: un momento, yo, no voy a ser la mamá...  
Lori chan: Ok... ok, Yo lo seré... ¿contenta?  
Yuki chan: ok... juguemos...  
Mas tarde...  
Usako: pequeños a comer!!  
Todos: ¡Vamos!  
Llegan a la mesa...  
Usako: ¿y Belld chan?  
Sakuragui: Fue a lavarse las manos.  
Usako: ¿Ustedes se las lavaron?  
Yuki chan: eh... no...  
Usako: ¿Y qué esperan? ¡Vayan!...  
Llega Belld chan...  
Belld chan: ¿Que comeremos?  
Usako: niños... ¬¬  
Lori chan: está bien, está bien  
Yuki chan: el ultimo es Burro...  
Salen corriendo...  
Usako: No corran!! ¡Niños!  
Darien: Vas a ser una buena madre, Usako...  
Belld chan: Sí, Usako, serás una buena mamá...  
Usako: ¿Quieren comer ya, o esperaran a los demás?  
Belld chan: yo los espero...  
Darien: (pensando) Ella evadió el tema de nuevo (a Usako) yo también...  
¿oye y a los pequeños ya les diste?  
Usako: si, ahorita ya están tomando la siesta...  
Después de la comida.  
Usako: Darien cuida a los niños yo iré a ver los de arriba y limpiaré la  
mesa...  
Darien: ok.  
Subía Usako...  
Darien: Y bien... ¿a qué quieren jugar?  
Sakuragui: Indios y Vaqueros...  
Belld chan: ¡¡Siii!!  
Yuki chan: ¿que es eso?  
Lori chan: yo que sé... tu solo sígueles la corriente...  
Belld chan: Primero, busquemos una cuerda...  
Todos van a buscar una cuerda por toda la casa, y encuentran una en  
el armario de Happosai  
Sakuragui: Esa servirá tráela...  
Regresan a donde esta Darien..  
Belld chan: Muy bien, Darien, tú serás el vaquero... te amarremos alrededor  
de este pilar y danzaremos como lo hacían ellos...  
Sakuragui: genial...  
Yuki chan: ¡¡Sí!!  
Lori chan: ¡Oh! ya sé de qué se trata...  
Yuki chan: Yo también...  
Belld chan y Sakuragui, amarran a Darien, de repente, él siente como si  
estuviera muy apretada...  
Sakuragui: booooo buuu booo buuu  
Yuki chan: bongo bongo...  
Lori chan: buuuuuuuuuu buuuuuu  
Todos se ponen a bailar... y al rato...  
Lori chan: Ya me cansé...  
Yuki chan: Yo también...  
Lori chan: juguemos a la guerra  
Belld chan: sí, yo seré Napoleón  
Sakuragui: Pero Napoleón era hombre  
Belld chan: ¿Qué importa?  
Yuki chan: Yo seré Cleopatra  
Lori chan: Yo seré una Romana  
Sakuragui: Yo seré Hittler...  
Belld chan: Si... vamos afuera a jugar  
Yuki chan: ¿Y Darien?  
Lori chan: déjalo ahí...  
Belld chan: Además no lo apretamos tan fuerte... él solo se podrá  
desatar...  
Van al patio, rato más tarde regresan... y Darien sigue atado...  
Sakuragui: ¿Sigues ahí?...  
Darien: ¬¬ me apretaron muy fuerte, suéltenme...  
Yuki chan: hmm... ¿creen debemos hacerlo?  
Lorichan: nah...  
Belldchan: nah... que sea prisionero de guerra...  
Sakuragui: juguemos aquí... escojamos cuarteles...  
Traían una bolsa cada uno con globos de agua... Yuki corre detrás de  
la mesa, Lori chan detrás de una silla, Sakuragui detrás del televisor y  
Belld chan detrás del sillón, empezaba una guerra de globos de agua por  
aquí y por allá... la casa era un desastre...  
Darien: Belld chan cuidado con...  
Se caía un florero...  
Darien: el florero...  
Pasa un rato...  
Usako: ¡¿qué esta pasando allá abajo?!  
Darien: ¡Nada!  
Usako: ¿Cómo que "nada"? Se oye mucho ruido... voy a bajar...  
Darien: No te preocupes todo esta bajo control...  
Usako baja las escaleras y un proyectil" lanzado por Sakuragui pasa  
muy cerca de ella... al bajar completamente se queda en shock... Los niños  
dejan de jugar cuando ven a Usako con los ojos rojos y unos colmillos  
grandes saliendo de su boca...  
Yuki chan: Esos colmillos le salían a papá...  
Sakuragui: Y también le salen al mío cuando se enoja...  
Usako: (gritando) ¿QUIÉN FUE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO?  
Belld chan: este...  
Darien: déjame, te explico  
Usako: (gritando) ¡SE SUPONIA QUE LOS IBAS A CUIDAR!  
Darien: sí, pero me amarraron...  
Usako: (gritando sarcásticamente) SÍ, CLARO, Y NO TE PODIAS SOLTAR...  
Los niños empezaban a hacer su triunfal retirada...  
Darien: este...  
Usako: "ESTE" NADA... ¡¡¡Y USTEDES REGRESEN O LES IRÁ PEOR!!!  
Todos: gulp...  
Usako soltaba a Darien... En eso llegan Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Kasumi y  
Shampoo con una pequeña...  
Akane: ¿Que pasó aquí...?  
Decía esto casi en Shock...  
Ranma: Niños...  
Ukyo: SAKURAGUI!!!, ¡¡¡YUKI!!!  
Kasumi: BELLDANDY ONO!!!  
Llegaba otra pareja...  
Iory: ¿Pero que tornado pasó por aquí?  
Nabiki: LORI SAOTOME!!!  
Niños: Gulp...  
Akane: Usako, ¡¡¿qué pasó aquí?!!  
Usako: Déjame que te explique...  
Akane: Te deje a cargo... ¡diablos, tendré que limpiar de nuevo!...  
Usako: Pero Darien estaba encargado de ellos, yo estaba cuidando a los  
pequeños...  
Akane: y no oíste nada... raro, ¿no?  
Usako: Pero, Akane...  
Darien: Es que me amarraron...  
Akane: (sarcástica) Sí y un artista marcial con tu fuerza no se pudo  
soltar... amarrado por unos niños...  
Darien: En serio, Akane.  
Akane: ahorita vengo... voy por las cosas para limpiar...  
Kasumi: Yo ya me voy hermana... tengo que hablar con esta niña...  
Belld chan: Pero, mamá...  
Kasumi: "pero" nada, Belldandy... nos vamos...  
Shampoo: ¡Qué desorden!... te ayudaré, Akane...  
Nabiki: Necesitarás más ayuda...  
Iory: Usted, Jovencita, y yo, tenemos que hablar...  
Lori chan: Pero, papá...  
Iory: "pero" nada...  
Se van Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi y Shampoo...  
Darien: yo les ayudaré  
Usako: Tu y yo, hablaremos después... - Le dice esto con una mirada de  
pocos amigos...  
Ukyo: Hola, mi Nombre es Ukyo Hibiki...  
Usako: Este... mucho gusto, yo soy Usako...  
Ukyo: ¿Sabes? ese colmillo tuyo me parece muy familiar...  
continuará... 


	5. Es cuestión de familia ¬¬’

Capitulo 5: Es cuestión de familia... ¬_¬'  
Usako miraba a Ukyo con mucho nerviosismo... no quería decirle sola la  
verdad, prefería tener a Akane y a Ranma como apoyo...  
Akane, viendo a Usako en problemas...  
Akane: (llegando) Usako, Ukyo... Limpiemos y después se conocen... Hay  
mucho que explicar...  
Usako: Sí...  
Ukyo: Está bien...  
Cuando estuvo todo listo y limpio...  
Ranma: Darien, ¿te podrías ocupar de la clase de Akane?  
Darien: ¡Claro!, ¿Porqué?  
Ranma: Usako, Ukyo, Akane y yo, debemos discutir unos asuntos... luego te  
explico - mirándolo pícaramente -, bueno, tal vez Usako te explique...  
Darien: ¬_¬' Sí, claro... - saliendo - no te preocupes...  
Ranma: ¡Gracias!  
En la sala...  
Akane: Tomamos asiento... Esto será interesante...  
Ukyo: ¿Y bien?... Quiero saber porque ese colmillo tuyo me es tan  
familiar... mejor dicho, porque es tan parecido al de mi esposo...  
Usako: Verás, yo... bueno... mi nombre es... Usako... Usako Hibiki...  
Ukyo: ¡¿Qué?!  
Usako: Verás... lo que pasa es que yo soy hermana melliza de Ryouga...  
Ukyo: Pero... ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ryouga nunca dijo que tenía hermanos... y  
mucho menos una melliza!  
Usako: Lo que pasa es que... él no lo sabe... yo... yo fui criada por  
Nodoka Saotome y... yo... bueno... los dos... no tuvimos oportunidad de  
conocernos... Mis padres pensaron que algún día nos conoceríamos, pero la  
orientación de ellos es terrible...  
Ukyo: Eso es verdad... entonces... ese colmillo...  
Usako: ^_^' Es cuestión de familia ¬_¬'  
Ukyo: ¿Te presentarás a Ryouga?  
Usako: Sí, pero... para hacerlo debo contarle algo más, y no creo que "eso"  
le agrade mucho...  
Ranma: Dijimos que le contaríamos todo...  
Usako: Pero...  
Akane: ¡Usako! Es una decisión que hemos tomado los 3... ¿recuerdas?  
Ukyo: ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes en todo esto?  
Usako: lo mejor será que te lo contemos con Ryouga presente...  
Ukyo: Está bien... - levantándose - entonces, llamaré a casa y veré si está  
allí...  
Akane: Pasa por aquí, Ukyo...  
Un rato más tarde...  
Ukyo: No está... Tal vez deban encontrarse mañana... ¿qué opinas?  
Usako: Claro... por mí, está bien...  
Ukyo: Entonces te prepararé el camino...  
Usako: (abrazándola) ¡Gracias!  
Ukyo se despidió, tomó a Sakuragui y a Yuki, y se fue... Usako se sentía  
contenta, por fin conocería a su hermano... Pensó en que era lo mejor, pero  
tal vez su hermano era celoso y le haría daño a Ranma cuando se enterase de  
la verdad... Tendría que hablar bien las cosas para que su hermanito no se  
volviera loco...  
Luego de cenar, Usako llamó a Kasumi. Quería preguntarle cuando podría  
comenzar con las clases de Bell chan, ella le dijo que al día siguiente  
irían de comprar por lo que comenzarían un día después... Usako pensó que  
estaría bien, así podría conocer a su hermano...  
Esa noche, Usako salió a mirar las estrellas en el techo de la casa, pero  
se encontró con que alguien ya ocupaba ese lugar...  
Usako: ¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Darien: Me gusta mirar las estrellas por las noches antes de ir a dormir...  
Usako: ¬_¬ Me refería al porqué estás no estás en el techo de tu casa...  
Darien: Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo...  
Usako: ¬_¬ mmmm... ¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?  
Darien: Llámalo una "corazonada"...  
Usako: Así que también lo tienes... ¿cual es tu poder?  
Darien: Psicometría, es el poder de sentir las cosas al tocarlas, es decir,  
desprendo aura con mis manos y, además, puedo comunicar mi fuerza para bien  
o para mal... También soy adivino... - notando algo - ¿a que te refieres  
con "también?  
Usako: (sonriendo) Dijiste que eres adivino y que poseías Psicometría...  
¿No puedes sentir mi poder?  
Darien: A decir verdad... noté tu aura de adivina... pero pensé que era  
porque... me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi... y quería que  
fueras como yo...  
Usako: (sonrojada)...  
Darien: (cambiando el tema) ¿De qué querías hablar?  
Usako: Pues... estaba enojada... te iba decir que no me acosaras... me pone  
nerviosa que menciones el que sería buena mamá... hay mucho de mi que no  
sabes... Yo... No creo que sea una buena mamá...  
Darien: Te refieres a Bell, ¿verdad?  
Usako: ¿Cómo...?  
Darien: Cuando llegaste y te besé la mano... pues pude ver... pude ver tu  
sufrimiento... y vi algunas escenas del Señor Saotome... Pensé que por eso  
le harías clases a Bell... Además tu aura y la suya son casi iguales... si  
no fuera por la destreza que heredó de Ranma... serían idénticas...  
Usako: ¿También eso sentiste?  
Darien: Sí, además... pude ver que dejarías a Bell con su mamá Kasumi...  
¿sabes? Te equivocas al decir que no eres o que no serás una buena madre...  
Eres una de las mejores madres que he conocido, y sé que lo seguirás  
siendo...  
Usako: (roja) ¿No crees que ya me halagado mucho?  
Darien: ¿Me perdonas por haberte acosado?  
Usako: (sonriendo) Está bien, pero que no se repita... mmmm... Otra cosa...  
Perdón por haberte gritado, creo que fue demasiado...  
Darien: Ja, ja, ja, ja, creí que me golpearías... No te preocupes, me lo  
merecía...  
Luego de un rato, Usako se fue a su cuarto, pero Darien la siguió y la  
detuvo...  
Darien: Olvidaste decirme que eres la hermana melliza de Ryouga, y que  
fuiste criada por Nodoka Saotome... (sonriéndole) Tú y yo sabemos que  
estamos destinados a estar juntos... No me importa que hayas tenido un bebé  
de otro... eso estaba escrito y sé que todo pasa por algo... Yo...  
Quiero... ¿Puedo besarte?  
Usako: Sé que es verdad lo que dices y gracias... y sí, puedes besarme,  
pero por ahora no forcemos las cosas... tengo muchos asuntos que  
resolver... pero te diré en cuanto decida lo que siento...  
Darien: (acercándose) No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado... te ayudaré...  
y te esperaré...  
Darien abrazó a Usako y la besó tiernamente... Ella sintió que todo a su  
alrededor se desvanecía... Sabía que junto a él, todo estaría bien...  
Darien: (soltándola) Buenas noches, mi dulce princesa...  
Usako: Buenas noches, mi dulce príncipe...  
Al otro día...  
Usako: Akane, me voy para la casa de Ukyo... Espero que ella haya hablado  
con Ryouga...  
Akane: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... recuerda que luego de  
presentarte debes venir para acá para que le contemos acerca de Bell...  
Usako: S-S-Sí...  
Usako comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Ukyo, mientras...  
Ryouga: ¡Ukyo, amor! Me voy a casa de Ranma, no puedo esperar para conocer  
a Usako...  
Ukyo: Espera...  
Muy tarde, él ya había salido...  
Ukyo: Oh, no... él se va a perder otra vez...  
Al rato después...  
Usako: Buenos días...  
Ukyo: Buenos días... pasa, por favor... - una vez en la sala - te tengo,  
malas noticias...  
Usako: No me digas que... que mi hermano no me quiere conocer...  
Ukyo: No, no es eso... lo que pasa es que se emocionó tanto que se fue para  
casa de Akane...  
Usako: ~_~' Eso sí que es un problema... Creo que me iré para allá  
enseguida... Tal vez llegue allá... todo puede ocurrir...  
Mientras...  
Ryouga: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Llegué sin perderme!  
Akane: ¿Ryouga? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ryouga: ¿Cómo que qué hago? Vine a conocer a mi hermana...  
Akane: ¡Pero si ella se fue a tu casa hace una rato!  
Ryouga: ~_~' Y yo que llegué sin perderme... entonces iré a casa... tal vez  
ella me esté esperando allá...  
Akane: Pero...  
Ryouga comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y su orientación le falló... se  
perdió y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado de árboles... Mientras...  
Usako corrió a casa, pero cuando llegó, Akane le dijo que Ryouga se había  
ido a su casa... En vista de eso, decidió correr a casa de Ukyo, pero...  
Ukyo: Lo siento, él no ha llegado...  
Usako: Pero él...  
Ukyo: Se debe haber perdido... Tendrás que esperar unos días...  
Usako: (llorando) ¡Yo... Yo no quiero seguir esperando!  
Ella se va corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos... apenas ve por donde va...  
está tan distraída que choca con alguien...  
Usako: Perdón, lo siento... yo iba...  
Darien: Tranquila... soy yo...  
Usako: (abrazándolo) Darien... Mi hermano se volvió a perder y tendré que  
seguir esperando para conocerlo... yo... yo no puedo... no quiero seguir  
esperando...  
Darien: (acariciándola) ¿quieres que lo busquemos?  
Usako: No creo que lo encontremos... él tiene una orientación pésima... se  
pierde hasta en el baño...  
Darien: (sonriendo) Yo puedo encontrarlo... ¿recuerdas mis poderes?  
Usako: ¿De verdad?  
Darien: Sí, ven...  
Un rato más tarde...  
Darien: Míralo, allí está... ese es Ryouga...  
Usako: No me dejes sola... tengo miedo...  
Darien: tranquila, te miraré desde aquí...  
Usako caminó hacia Ryouga...  
Usako: Eres Ryouga, ¿verdad?  
Ryouga: (sorprendido) Sí, y tú... (mirándola) Esos ojos, ese cintillo, el  
colmillo, Tú... tú debes ser...  
Usako: Sí, soy Usako... Usako Hibiki...  
Ryouga: (abrazándola) ¡Al Fin! ¡Pensé que jamás nos encontraríamos!  
Usako: Yo también...  
Darien observaba desde una distancia prudente... Era una linda escena... 2  
hermanos que por fin se conocían...  
Usako: Ryouga, vamos a casa de Akane, debemos hablar...  
Ryouga: Está bien...  
Usako: Darien, este es mi hermano Ryouga... ¿lo conocías?  
Darien: Claro, Usa Chan, es el amigo de Ranma... ¿Cómo estás, Ryouga?  
Ryouga: Bien... (molesto) Darien, ¿Porque la tratas con tanta confianza?  
Usako: Pues, porque él es mi novio...  
Ryouga: ¡¿Eso es verdad?!  
Darien: (feliz) Yo no soy nadie para contradecirla...  
Usako: (al oído) lo acabo de decidir...  
Ryouga: ¡ESTO NO ME GUSTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡VAMOS!  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	6. Verdades, sustos y lecciones

CAPITULO 6: Verdades, sustos y lecciones...  
Mientras caminaban hacia el Dojo, Ryouga tenía puesta sobre Darien,  
una mirada asesina, ya que llevaba a Usako tomada de la mano...  
Darien (a Usako): ¿Sabes? Será mejor que me quede cuando le digan lo de  
Bell, o va a dejar a la pequeña, huérfana.  
Usako (a Darien): Ja, ja, ja... sí, te lo agradecería.  
Ryouga: Que tanto murmuran...  
Usako: Nada...  
Con una gran sonrisa, él se mete entre ellos...  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo, Ukyo, Yuki y Sakuragui llegaban...  
Ukyo: Hola, ¿hay alguien?  
Akane: Ukyo, ¿cómo estas?  
Ukyo: Bien, Akane, ¿no han llegado?  
Akane: No, ¿venían para acá?  
Ukyo: (U-_-) Sabía que tenía que acompañarlo.  
Akane: Ja, ja, no me digas que se perdió...  
Ukyo: Eso parece...  
Akane: Hola, peques, ¿Cómo les va?  
Sakuragui: Bien, Tía, quería pedirle perdón por el desastre...  
Yuki chan: Yo también lo siento...  
Ambos haciendo reverencia...  
Akane: No se preocupen, no hay problema...  
En el patio se oían escándalo...  
Ranma: ¡Iory, no me ganarás!  
Iory: Eso dices, Saotome, pero ya verás.  
Entraba Nabiki, con Lori chan y Shaoran...  
Nabiki: Estos hombres...  
Akane: ¿Peleando?  
Nabiki: ¿Saben hacer otra cosa?  
Lori chan: Tía Akane, quería pedirle disculpas.  
Akane: No te preocupes, pequeña Lori.  
Tiempo después llegaban Darien, Ryouga y Usako...  
Usako: (U-_-) Nos perdimos...  
Darien: (U-_-) Nunca debimos dejarlo guiar.  
Ukyo: ja, ja, ja.  
Sakuragui: Ja, ja... No, papá se la pasa perdiendo.  
Yuki chan: ja, ja, ja...  
Usako: Necesito un vaso de agua...  
Llegaban, Ranma y Iory empapados.  
Ranma: Vamos a secarnos.  
Akane: Sí, por que debemos hablar.  
Todos sentados en la mesa...  
Usako: Bueno, hermanito, todavía no sabes todo...  
Ryouga: ¿Falta más?  
Ranma: Sí...  
Ryouga: ¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto? ¬_¬  
Ukyo: Eso mismo quiero saber...  
Usako: Lo que pasa es que... cuando vine a buscar a Ranma para que... - Le  
empezaba a contar la historia.  
Ryouga: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SAOTOME!!!!!!  
Ranma: Espera... yo no sabía...  
Ryouga: ¡¡¡¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!!!!!  
Usako: Ryouga, escucha, el no sabía, no le dije...  
Ryouga saltaba hacia Ranma, él lograba saltar antes de ser  
golpeado...  
Ranma: ¡¡Escúchanos, Ryouga!!  
Ryouga: ¡¡¡¿CUÁL ESCUCHANOS?!!!...  
Ranma y Ryouga empezaban a pelear, Ryouga sacaba toda su furia con el  
"Rugido de León", Ranma salía muy golpeado.  
Ranma: ¡¡ AHORA VERÁS!!  
Ranma se levantaba y embestía contra Ryouga, éste detenía los golpes  
de su oponente, sólo algunos daban a su objetivo, de la nada, un mazo y una  
espátula daban en la cabeza de estos caballeros y caían inconscientes. Iory  
y Darien iban a ayudarlos; al despertar ambos...  
Usako: ¿Más tranquilos?  
Ryouga: eh... ¿Qué pasó?  
Usako: ¿Me dejarás continuar? ¿O seguirás haciendo tus escenitas?  
Ryouga: Sí, ¿Pero que fue de ese bebé? ¿Aún vive? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?  
Usako: Lo que pasó es que...- casi terminaba la historia...  
Ryouga: Así que ese estúpido panda se llevó a la niña... ¿Saben que fue de  
ella?  
Akane(A los niños): Niños, vayan al Dojo a jugar...  
Yuki chan: Sí...  
Lori chan: Tía, está lloviendo..  
Akane: Vayan por el pasillo...  
Sakuragui: Sí...  
Akane: No vayan a hacer desastres...  
Los niños se van, afuera llovía a cántaros...  
Usako: Bueno, ella es...  
Una figura atraviesa la puerta...  
Belld chan: ¡¡Hola!!  
Akane: Belld chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No iban a ir de compras?  
Belld chan: Sip... pero estaba lloviendo y no pudimos seguir...  
Ryouga: Usako, no me dejes así, ¿Dónde está tu hija?  
Entraba otra figura.  
Kasumi: Buenas tardes...  
Kasumi, con Mi chan y Akira...  
Todos: Buenas tardes...  
Kasumi: ¿Interrumpo algo?  
Ryouga: Usako, dime...  
Ranma: Espera, Ryouga.  
Akane: Belld chan, ¿Quieres ir a jugar con los niños? Están en el Dojo...  
Belld chan: No, tía, estoy castigada...  
Kasumi: Ve, Belld chan...  
Belld chan: ¡Qué bien!  
Kasumi: Y ya te dije... algún destrozo... y te volveré a castigar...  
Belld chan: Gracias, mami...  
Belld chan salía corriendo, Kasumi se sentaba.  
Usako: Belldandy... es mi hija Ryouga...  
Ryouga: ¡¿Qué?!... pero Kasumi, Tofú...  
Kasumi: Es adoptada...  
Ukyo: ...  
Kasumi: Por lo tanto creo que ese compromiso debe anularse...  
Ryouga: Tiene que... Son primos...  
Usako: Exacto...  
Ryouga: Así que la pequeña Bell es mi sobrina...  
Ukyo: ... ~_~'  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo...  
Lori chan: Hola, Belld chan...  
Belld chan: Hola...  
Yuki chan: ¿Te castigaron?  
Belld chan: SIP.  
Sakuragui: A nosotros, también  
Lori chan: A mí, también.  
Belld chan: ¿Que hacían?  
Sakuragui: Les leía un cuento... para que se durmieran...  
Belld chan: ¿Cuál es?  
Sakuragui: La cenicienta... ¡YACK! cuentos para niñas...  
Belld chan: Lo siento, pero la mayoría somos niñas...  
Sakuragui: Pero deja que crezcan los demás...  
Belld chan: Estaremos parejos... pero somos mayores...  
Sakuragui: Un momento, yo soy el mayor...  
Belld chan: SIP, pero nosotras somos más...  
Sakuragui: ... niñas... bueno como les iba diciendo...  
En donde los adultos, ya el ambiente estaba tranquilo...  
Nabiki: La lluvia empeoró...  
Iory: Sí..  
Kasumi: Si sigue así, no podremos ir a casa...  
Ukyo: Tienes razón, Kasumi...  
Akane: Preparemos algo de comer...  
Kasumi: Sí...  
Darien: Voy a ver a los niños...  
Darien se dirigía al Dojo, cuando de repente una mano tocó su hombro.  
Ryouga: Darien...  
Y le daba un golpe...  
Darien: ¿A qué se debe eso?  
Ryouga: ya te dije, si le haces algo a mi hermanita...  
Se empezaban a pelear... en eso en la cocina...  
Usako: Ahorita vengo...  
Salía y llegaba al lugar de la pelea...  
Usako: Ryouga, ya basta...  
Ryouga se detenía...  
Ryouga: te las verás conmigo...  
Ryouga se iba...  
Usako: ¿Que pasó aquí?  
Darien: Creo que tu hermano es algo celoso...  
Usako: ¿Algo?... mira como te dejó...  
Darien: Lo sé... ¡AUCH!... lo que me preocupa... es que aún siga con la  
idea de dejar a Belld chan, huérfana..  
Usako: Ya sé... es algo violento...  
Darien: Ranma no se queda atrás, pero... en fin...  
Usako: ¿A donde ibas?  
Darien: A ver como están los niños...  
Usako: Darien, ¿Qué tal si nos vengamos?  
Darien: ¿A que te refieres?  
Usako: ¿Sabes? El Dojo es viejo... puede tener... fantasmas...  
Darien: Entiendo...  
En el Dojo  
Belld chan: ¡truenos no!... ¡truenos no!...  
Sakuragui: Miedosa...  
Belld chan: ¡Tú, cállate...!  
La luz se iba...  
Belld chan: Ay, no...  
Sakuragui: Miedosa...  
Belld chan: Sí, ¿y?  
De la nada se empezaban a oír ruidos y los objetos comenzaban  
volar...  
...: Niñooos... Niñooos...  
Los niños se empezaban a asustar...  
...: ¿Por qué se portaron maaaaal?...  
Una figura transparente aparecía en el techo.  
...: Los castigaré...  
Yuki salía corriendo...  
Lori: ¡MAMÁ!  
Sakuragui: Déjanos en paz...  
...: Nooo...  
Las cosas seguían volando... Lori se soltaba llorando y Sakuragui la  
abrazaba.  
Sakuragui: ya no llores, no llores...  
El "fantasma" lo agarraba y lo levantaba...  
Sakuragui: ¡¡¡Mamá!!!  
Los niños estaban asustados... el "fantasma" soltaba a Sakuragui, él  
se soltaba llorando, y se iba el fantasma, la luz regresaba, mientras tanto  
en un rincón.  
Usako: Nos pasamos.  
Darien: Sí...  
Salían de su escondite.  
Usako: ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
Darien: Ya volvieron a hacer de las suyas...  
Usako: Mira como dejaron esta habitación...  
Decían esto, fingiendo que no habían visto nada.  
Belld chan: ¡Mamá!  
Abrazaba a Usako, llorando. Usako, se quedaba en shock. Llegaban los  
papás. Ryouga con Yuki en brazos...  
Ukyo: ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
Sakuragui: ¡¡Mamá!!  
Se tiraba a los brazos de su mamá, igual Lori con su papá.  
Akane: ¿Qué pasó?  
Ryouga: Yuki me dijo que vieron un fantasma cuando se acabó la Luz.  
Ranma: Debió haber sido su imaginación.  
Ukyo: Quien sabe... Quien sabe...  
Kasumi: Puede ser, Belld chan le tiene pánico a los relámpagos.  
Iory: ¿Crees que existan los fantasmas?  
Kasumi: En este Dojo, sí...  
Nabiki: ¿Qué pasó aquí, pequeña Lori? Dime la verdad...  
Lori chan: Un fantasma, mami...  
Seguía llorando  
Kasumi: Será mejor que nos los llevemos a donde los podamos vigilar...  
Se acercaba a donde estaban Usako, Belldandy y Darien.  
Kasumi: ¿Está bien la pequeña Belld?  
Darien: Sí, solo se asusto...  
Usako: Belld chan, ¿quieres ir con tu mamá?  
Belld chan: sí...  
Se iba a los brazos de Kasumi. Se iban a la sala, pero Darien detenía  
a Usako...  
Darien (a Usako): Espera.  
Usako: ¿Qué pasa?  
Darien: no debimos darle ese susto a Belld...  
Usako: ¿Por qué?  
Darien: Despertaste más su poder... Ese "MAMÁ", no fue accidental...  
Usako: Eso quiere decir que... ¿Ella lo sabe?  
Darien: No realmente, pero su subconsciente, sí...  
Usako: ¿Que haré ahora?  
Darien: Creo que Kasumi, Ranma y tú deben ver eso, ella también tiene  
derecho a saber que ustedes son sus padres.  
Usako: Pero...  
Darien: Será lo mejor, porque si se entera por otra parte, no sabemos como  
lo tomará...  
Usako: ....  
Terminaba la cena, Yuki, Lori y Sakuragui ya estaban bien. Belld chan  
ya estaba dormida, Kasumi la había llevado a una habitación de la casa  
después de lavar trastes. En eso entraba una persona.  
...: Buenas noches.  
Kasumi: Tofú, mira nada más como vienes.  
Tofú: Está lloviendo a cántaros...  
Nabiki: Hermanito, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
Tofú: Estaba más cerquita aquí, que mi casa, además, llamé y no había  
nadie... así que sospeche que estarían aquí...  
Kasumi: Sí, aquí estamos...  
Akane: Bienvenido.  
Después de un rato  
Tofú (a Usako): ¿Así que tú eres Usako?  
Usako: Sí, soy yo.  
Tofú: ah, ¡qué bien!, ¿Y ya hablaron con Ryouga?  
Usako: Sí...  
Tofú: ¿Y como tomó lo de su sobrina?  
Usako: Bien, casi mata a Ranma, pero nada más...~_~'  
Tofú: ja, ja, ja, esos muchachos no cambian.  
Usako: sí, son algo violentos.  
Tofú: Esperemos que Belld no sea así...  
Usako: Sí...  
Más tarde, todos en la sala platicando, Usako estaba en el enawa,  
viendo como caía la lluvia, Darien se acercaba a ella.  
Darien: ¿Sigues preocupada por lo de Belld?  
Usako: Algo...  
Él la abrazaba tiernamente, ella reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho  
masculino, sintió que sus preocupaciones se iban, que solo ellos dos  
existían; así paso un rato.  
Ranma: hmmm ... (pícaramente) ¿saben? ya es hora de dormir...  
Usako(sonrojada): Ahí vamos...  
Ranma, se iba con una sonrisa muy pícara... al irse...  
Usako: Bueno, hora de irnos a dormir...  
Darien: Sí, buenas noches...  
Se daban un tierno beso, mientras tanto en un rincón, Ukyo detenía a  
un celoso Ryouga que se veía con ganas de matar a Darien. Al día siguiente,  
un hermoso día brillaba. Solo habían despertado las hermanas Tendo, todos  
los demás seguían dormidos.  
Kasumi: ¡Qué loco clima!  
Akane: Demasiado, pero uno se acostumbra...  
Nabiki: Sí.  
Kasumi: Después de tantos años viendo esto...  
Nabiki: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Akane?  
Akane: Sí, claro.  
Nabiki: ¿Sabías algo de lo de Usako y Ranma?  
Akane: Bueno, sabía que ellos dos habían... pues bueno... Sabía lo de esa  
noche, pero no sabía lo de Belld chan...  
Nabiki: Bueno, eso es comprensible... ni Ranma lo sabía.  
Akane: Así es.  
Nabiki: Por cierto, ¿Te lo dijo Ranma o Usako?  
Akane: Ranma, cuando...  
(Flash back)  
Ranma: Akane, necesito decirte algo...  
Baja la cabeza...  
Akane: Sí, dime, Ranma...  
Ranma: Bueno... verás... este... Usako y yo... este...  
Akane: ¿Qué pasó con ella?  
Ranma: ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos celebrando por tantos días la fiesta de  
graduación?  
Akane: Sí, y en una de ellas me dejaste sola, no recuerdo cual, pero si sé  
que tuve que irme sola al Dojo... y, además, llegaste al día siguiente...  
¿Por qué?  
Ranma: Bueno, verás... Usako y yo... estuvimos juntos...  
Akane: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!  
Ranma: Fue un error, tomamos demasiado... en serio fue un error...  
Akane: No lo puedo creer... ¿cómo fuiste capaz?...  
Ranma: Espera, Akane... déjame que te explique bien...  
(Fin del Flash back)  
Akane: Y así fue...  
Nabiki: oh...  
Kasumi: Bueno, al menos fue sincero contigo... hubiera sido peor enterarte  
hoy de todo.  
Akane: Lo sé...  
Nabiki: ¿Qué piensan hacer con lo de la pequeña Bell?  
Kasumi: Pues la educaremos las dos...  
Akane: ¿y los papás?  
Kasumi: Pues Tofú también está de acuerdo en que es mejor que la pequeña  
tenga dos papás...  
Llegaba Ukyo...  
Ukyo: Buenos días...  
Todas: Buenos días...  
Akane: ¿Cómo durmieron?  
Ukyo: Bien... lo malo es que mis pequeños demonios ya se despertaron...  
Akane: ¿Dónde están?  
Ukyo: En el Dojo... querían ver... si el "Fantasma" seguía ahí... niños...  
Nabiki: Belld fue la que más se asusto...  
Kasumi: Sí, sus miedos más grandes juntos...  
Akane: Los truenos y el "Fantasma"...  
Nabiki: Kasumi, ¿me podrías explicar lo que le dijiste a Iory?... toda la  
noche... estuvo pensando eso...  
Kasumi: Bueno... lo que pasa, es que del Dojo hay muchas historias, el  
abuelo me las contaba, además una sombra... que se pasea por ahí, no sé qué  
será... pero desde muy pequeña la he visto.  
Nabiki: Entonces los niños, pudieron haberla visto...  
Kasumi: Sí...  
Akane: Ay, ¡qué miedo!...  
Kasumi: Tranquila, nunca ha hecho nada...  
Ukyo: Ayer sí, levanto a Sakuragui...  
Akane: ¿En serio?  
Kasumi: Vamos por los niños, no deben estar ahí solos...  
Más tarde, todos se levantaban, Kasumi, se iba a terminar sus  
compras, Tofú a su consultorio, Ryouga y Ukyo a su casa, Nabiki y Iory  
también, Ranma, a arreglar unos asuntos fuera de casa, Akane lo acompañó.  
Usako y Darien se quedaban cuidando a Akira, Shingo, Mi chan y Belldandy;  
Usako y Belld chan estaban con los pequeños.  
Usako: ¿Bell quieres que empecemos con tus lecciones?  
Belld chan: Está bien...  
Usako: Deja, voy por Darien... él nos podrá ayudar.  
Belld chan: ¿Antes puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Usako: Claro, ¿Cual es?  
Belld chan: El otro día oí que tenías una hija... ¿Dónde está ella?  
Usako: Mira, Belld, mi hija, es una niña muy linda y pronto sabrás eso y  
otras cosas.  
Belld chan: Bueno... - No decía muy convencida - Es que ahora en la mañana  
tuve... una visión, te vi cargando un bebé, en un lugar blanco, sentada en  
una cama...  
Usako(pensando): Darien, tenía razón... - a Belld chan- Te explicaré  
luego... ahora voy por Darien, espérame aquí.  
Belld chan: SIP...  
Darien estaba practicando en el Dojo, ella se acercaba cautelosamente  
a él, y le tapaba los ojos.  
Darien: Veamos... ¿quien será?... ¿Usako?  
Lo soltaba, él se volteaba y la abrazaba.  
Usako: ¿Cómo supiste?  
Darien: Digamos que... lo adiviné...  
Le daba un beso.  
Usako: Darien, tenías razón, Belld chan, me dijo que tuvo una visión...  
Darien: ¿Qué clase de visión?  
Usako: Me vio a mí, cargando un bebé...  
Darien: Será mejor que se apuren... Belld está dominando muy pronto esos  
poderes.  
Usako: No entiendo, es muy pequeña, no debería.  
Darien: lo sé, a mí también me sorprende...  
Usako: ¿Sabes?, creo que también debemos hacer algo con Yuki...  
Darien: ¿También ella tiene esa habilidad?  
Usako: Sí, ella también es una Hibiki...  
Darien: Vaya familia...  
Usako: Sí...  
Darien: ja, ja...  
Usako: Voy por Belld...  
Darien: Está bien...  
Le daba un beso, en eso entraba Belld.  
Usako: Belld chan...  
Belld chan: ¿Son novios?  
Darien: Sí, pequeña...  
Belld chan: ¡Qué bien! Hacen muy bonita pareja...  
Usako: ¿Te parece?  
Belld chan: SIP... ¿vamos a empezar aquí o allá arriba?  
Darien: Yo diría que aquí... es más amplio  
Belld chan (A Usako): ¿Darien sabe de esto?  
Usako(A Belld): Sí...  
Belld chan: Darien... ¿Qué edad tienes?  
Darien: 24 años...  
Belld chan: ¡WOW! ya eres un anciano...  
Darien: ¡¡Oye!!...  
Belld chan: ¿Quep?  
Usako: Ja, ja, ja, ja...  
Darien: No le veo la gracia...¬_¬  
Usako: Ya, no seas cascarrabias... es solo una niña...  
Darien: Demasiado mala, debo agregar... ¡decirme viejo! (  
Belld chan: pero lo eres...  
Darien: Claro que no, Belldandy, solo tengo 24 años...  
Usako: Ja, ja, ja...  
Darien: Deja de reírte, que tú también tienes esa edad...  
Usako: Perdón, no te entendí bien... ¿Me dijiste vieja?  
Darien: Sí...  
Usako tomaba un rollo de papel que había ahí tirado... y le daba un  
golpe...  
Usako: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora verás!  
Le sacaba la lengua...  
Darien: Eso fue traición...  
Darien tomaba otro de por ahí... y empezaban a pelear... en una de  
esas... le lanzaban uno a Belld chan y le pegaban...  
Usako: ¡Belld!  
Belld chan: Ok... esto es guerra...  
Belld chan le aventaba uno a Darien...  
Darien: Pequeña diablilla... ahora verás...  
Belld chan: Ja, ja, ja, ja...  
Después de una larga pelea... Se ponían a arreglar el Dojo...  
Usako: Bueno. Ahora sí... a lo que venimos Belld chan.  
Belld chan: ¡¡Sí!!  
Usako: Antes que nada... ¿Desde cuando detectaste tus poderes?  
Belld chan: No recuerdo... desde muy chiquita...  
Usako: ¿No sabes con precisión?  
Belld chan: Nop...  
Usako: Bueno... y dime... ¿Qué tan seguido tienes las visiones?  
Belld chan: hmmm... hay veces que una vez por semana y otras una vez por  
mes...  
Usako: Bien... ahora cierra tus ojos...  
Belld chan cerraba los ojos...  
Belld chan: Ok... ya está... ¿Esto para qué es?  
Usako: Para enseñarte como verás un presagio.  
Belld chan: ¿Uh?  
Usako: Sí, los presagios, te advertirán cuando tú o alguien cercano a ti,  
estén en peligro.  
Belld chan: ¿Y siempre serán ciertos?  
Usako: Sí... pero precisos no...  
Belld chan: Oh...  
Darien: Es difícil saber lo que te quieren decir...  
Belld chan: ¿Cómo sabes?  
Darien: Yo también tengo ese don, Belld...  
Belld chan: ¡WOW!... ¡Súper!...  
Rato después... llegaba Kasumi.  
Kasumi: Buenas tardes...  
Usako: Hola...  
Kasumi: ¿Y mi hermana?  
Usako: No ha llegado...  
Kasumi: Que mal...  
Usako: ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?  
Kasumi: Sí, ¿Cual es?  
Usako: Desde cuando detectaron los poderes de Belld chan, ¿sabes? tiene  
mucho poder para ser una niña tan pequeña...  
Kasumi: Bueno, empezaron cuando ella tenia 2 años..  
Usako: ¿2?, los míos, cuando tenía 6...  
Kasumi: Creo que fue por un accidente que tuvimos hace 4 años, verás...  
"Acabábamos de salir del consultorio, estaba lloviendo, Tofú iba con  
mucho cuidado. Pero desgraciadamente, otros no. Íbamos llegando a la casa,  
cuando otro automóvil nos chocó, el choque fue serio. En el momento del  
choque, se oyó un trueno muy fuerte, y creo que esa fue la razón de su  
miedo a los truenos. Bueno, fuimos llevados al hospital, ahí pasamos 2  
meses enteros. Belld chan se asustó mucho en ese accidente... me parece que  
desde ese momento, Belld despertó sus poderes."  
Usako: Oh... sospeche eso, con lo que pasó anoche... Belld me llamó mamá.  
Kasumi: ¿Cómo?  
Usako: Darien dice, que con el susto despertó parte de sus poderes.  
Kasumi: ¿Eso quiere decir que ella sabe?  
Usako: No... pero será bueno que hablemos con ella...  
Kasumi: Hay que hablar con Ranma...  
Usako: Y Tofú.  
Kasumi: Siento que es muy pequeña...  
Usako: Pero si ella se da cuenta sola, no sabremos como lo tomará, que  
hará... será mejor que hablemos con ella.  
Kasumi: Tienes razón.  
A la hora de la comida, todos charlaban, al terminar...  
Kasumi: Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, Belld chan.  
En ese preciso momento, se oía la puerta abrirse.  
...: Buenas Tardes!!  
Usako y Ranma: ¡¡Mamá!!  
Nodoka: Hola, chicos...  
Kasumi: Tía Nodoka...  
Nodoka: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!  
Akane: Sí, eso es verdad...  
Belld chan: Mamá, ¿ya nos vamos? - Le jalaba del pantalón.  
Kasumi: Belld chan, no seas grosera saluda a la tía Nodoka...  
Belld chan: Hola, tía Nodoka...  
Usako (A Kasumi): ¿Conoce a Belld chan?  
Kasumi (A Usako): Sí, cuando era pequeña, y vino a la boda de Ranma y  
Akane...  
Nodoka: Hola, pequeña...  
Belld chan: Hola... ¿Quien eres?  
Nodoka: Soy la mamá de Ranma... y de Usako...  
Belld chan: Ah... ¿sabía que Usako ya tiene novio?  
Nodoka: ¿Ah, sí?  
Volteaba a ver pícaramente a Usako, ella se sonrojaba...  
Kasumi: ¡Belld chan!  
Belld chan: (inocentemente)¿Quép? - a Nodoka - Y a usted ¿Cómo le gusta que  
le digan? Yo soy Belldandy Ono pero me dicen Belld chan...  
Nodoka: dime como quieras...  
Belld chan: ¿Tía?  
Nodoka: Está bien.  
Ranma: Mamá... ¿Y tus maletas?  
Nodoka: Ahí fuera...  
Ranma: Voy por ellas...  
Kasumi: Bueno, tía, me voy...  
Nodoka: Sí, Kasumi, adiós...  
Kasumi: Adiós (A Usako) ¿Le dirán?  
Usako (A Kasumi): creo que sí...  
Kasumi (A Usako): ¿ quieres que mañana traiga a la pequeña Belld?  
Usako (A Kasumi): Si puedes.  
Kasumi: Bueno, nos vemos después...  
Todos: Adiós...  
Belld chan: Bye...  
Salían, llevando consigo a Akira y Mi chan.  
Usako: Mamá, debemos hablar.  
Nodoka: ¿De que?...  
Usako: De muchas cosas...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	7. “Una canción de Cuna para Bell”

CAP. 7: "Una canción de Cuna para Bell..."  
Akane, Usako, Nodoka, Darien y Ranma, estaban sentados alrededor de la  
mesa... Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio... Usako por temor y otros,  
por ordenar sus ideas...  
Nodoka: Usako, hija, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que está pasando?  
Usako: Sí, mamá, sólo estaba tratando de poner mis ideas en orden...  
Nodoka: Está bien, pero quiero saber porqué estás tan preocupada... se te  
ve un poco desmejorada...  
Usako: (abrazándola) ¡AYYY, Mamá! ¡No sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho!  
Nodoka: (preocupada) ¿Pero que está pasando?  
Usako: Te lo contaré todo... Verás...  
Ranma: (interrumpiéndola) Mamá... yo... Antes que empiece la historia,  
tú... debes saber que todo fue una locura... por favor, no te enojes...  
Darien: Ranma, creo que la estás confundiéndola más de lo que está... Deja  
que Usa Chan termine su relato...  
Nodoka: Darien San tiene razón... comienza, hija...  
Usako: (tomando la mano de Darien) Verás, todo comenzó hace 7 años cuando  
vine a Nerima a buscar a Ranma... - Así continuó hasta que...  
Nodoka: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Ranma y Tú?!  
Usako: Mamá, eso no es lo peor... Sabemos perfectamente que no debimos  
emborracharnos, pero las cosas ya pasaron...  
Nodoka: Espera un poco... Darien San, ¿lo sabe?  
Darien: Sí, señora Nodoka, yo... verá... lo que pasa es que yo tengo los  
mismos poderes de su hija...  
Nodoka: (pensativa) ya veo, ¿y no le molesta?  
Darien: La verdad... es que me da un poco de celos, pero... creo que la que  
más ha sufrido es Usa Chan... y ese ya ha sido suficiente castigo... no  
seré yo quien la juzgue... yo la amo...  
Nodoka: ¿Sufrido? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Usako: Déjame terminar, por favor... verás... "esa noche" trajo sus  
consecuencias y... - Continuó la historia hasta terminarla, - Ahora debo  
decirle a Belldandy, la verdad, pero tengo miedo... no sé si ella  
entenderá...  
Nodoka: (Furiosa) ¡No puedo creer que Genma se haya atrevido a hacer eso!  
¡Ese hombre! ¡Esta vez no se salva! ¡Primero mi hijo y ahora mi hija y mi  
nieta!  
Usako: Yo... no sé que debo hacer...  
Nodoka: Lo primero es lo primero... Ya eres toda una mujer y debes  
casarte...  
Todos: ¡¿Casarse?!  
Usako: ¡¿CA - CA - CASAR - ME?! Pero, mamá...  
Nodoka: Es hora de que te cases... y esa es mi última palabra... Tus padres  
me lo dejaron muy claro cuando eras bebé... además, con todo esto... no  
puedes permanecer soltera...  
Usako:...  
Darien: Señora Nodoka, yo... yo quería decir... bueno... si Usako no se  
opone, me gustaría... bueno... me gustaría saber... si Usako... ¿quieres  
ser mi esposa?  
Usako: (Roja) Yo...  
Darien: Tranquila, después lo conversamos...  
Nodoka: Espero que esto quede resuelto esta noche, mañana quiero saber la  
respuesta... - levantándose - ahora, si me disculpan, iré a acostarme,  
estoy cansada y estoy demasiado enojada para seguir hablando... Buenas  
noches...  
Todos: Buenas noches...  
Akane: Ranma, creo que nosotros también debemos ir a dormir...  
Ranma: ¿uh? Sí, claro...  
Ranma y Akane se fueron a su cuarto, dejando a Darien y Usako, solos...  
Darien: ¿estás bien?  
Usako: (susurrando) sí...  
Darien: siento haber dicho eso...  
Usako: No me molesta... sabes que sí me quiero casar contigo, pero quería  
esperar un poco más... es todo tan rápido...  
Darien: (abrazándola) No te preocupes... puedo ver que, en nuestro futuro,  
podremos superar todos los obstáculos... no temas... estaremos bien...  
Usako: Gracias...  
Darien: ¿nos casaremos?  
Usako: Sí, itoshii (querido mío)  
Darien: Seremos felices, koibito (amor mío) - la besa tiernamente mientras  
le pone un anillo de compromiso - Con este anillo estamos comprometidos...  
Usako: ¡Darien! Es precioso... Parece una rosa... me encanta...  
Darien: Sabía que te gustaría... - besándole la mano - ahora, mi princesa,  
es hora que vayas a descansar... mañana debemos hacer muchas cosas...  
Usako: Sí, buenas noches...  
Darien: Buenas noches...  
Al otro día, por la tarde, Usako se paseaba por el jardín y pensaba en que  
pronto estaría casada... Se sentía asustada... La habían tomado por  
sorpresa, pero estaría bien... Sólo debía respirar profundo y relajarse...  
mientras lo hacía, recordó una canción que le cantaba a Bell chan antes de  
Genma se la llevara... Sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar...  
Usako: No llores mi bien, al llorar tu sufrir crecerá, ten confianza, ten  
fe, niña mía, muy feliz vas a ser. No llores mi bien, que tu penar pronto  
terminará, el cariño que ansías llegará y serás muy feliz. El buen Dios ya  
escuchó tus oraciones, pronto te iluminará. Pronto la dicha llegará, tu  
llanto ya no volverá, ten fe, ten valor un cariño no tarda en llegar, ten  
confianza no llores ya más, que tus sueños lograrás. - Flash Back - ""Usako  
mira a Bell chan y le dice: Tranquila, mi niña, nos volveremos a encontrar  
y no tendrás pena, ahora lloras porque sabes que nos separaremos, pero nos  
volveremos a ver, lo prometo... y... - llorando - y ese cariño que  
extrañarás lo volverás a tener..." - Fin Flash Back - Había olvidado eso...  
Usako siguió cantando, sin notar que una pequeña figura la escuchaba  
atentamente... algo le decía que conocía esa hermosa melodía... Esa voz le  
daba una paz enorme y, a la vez, alegría y nostalgia...  
Bell: ¿Usako?  
Usako: (sorprendida) ¡Bell! ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que hoy no vendrías...  
Bell: Estoy bien... vinimos porque mi mamá quería ver a tía Nodoka...  
Usako: ¡oh!... Pues si quieres seguimos con...  
Bell: (interrumpiendo) ¡Espera!... Quería saber... Esa canción... la he  
escuchado antes...  
Usako: ¿Qué canción?  
Bell: La que estabas cantando, es muy linda... me recuerda algo... una  
promesa...  
Usako: ¿Promesa?  
Kasumi: (apareciendo) ¡Usako! Aquí estás... Quería hablar contigo...  
Usako: Sí, claro... - a Bell - Después hablamos...  
Bell: Ok.  
Usako y Kasumi, entraron a la casa... Mientras, Bell pensaba en la  
canción... Una visión apareció en su mente... Un bebé sostenido por una  
mujer, a la cual no se le veía la cara; ella le cantaba al pequeño y luego,  
le hacía una promesa: Tranquila, mi niña, nos volveremos a encontrar y no  
tendrás pena, ahora lloras porque sabes que nos separaremos, pero nos  
volveremos a ver, lo prometo... - Bell se puso a llorar, algo le decía que  
ese bebé era ella...  
Mientras, Usako y Kasumi hablaban con Nodoka...  
Usako: Mamá, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?... Bell está comenzando a  
recordar... sus poderes se han vuelto demasiado fuertes... Tengo miedo...  
Nodoka: Tendrán que hablar con ella... y creo que debe ser pronto... tal  
vez hoy en por la noche...  
Kasumi: Creo que tiene razón, con Tofú hablamos y hablaremos con ella en  
cuanto Usako y Ranma estén listos...  
Usako: Hablaré con Ranma...  
Kasumi: Llamaré a Tofú...  
En ese instante, Darien entraba con la pequeña en brazos...  
Darien: La pequeña Bell estaba llorando... la traje para que la vieras,  
Kasumi...  
Kasumi: Gracias... -tomando a Bell - ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que conversemos?  
Bell: (llorando) Sí...  
Kasumi: (saliendo) Usako, llama a mi marido, por favor, tú sabes para  
qué...  
Usako: Sí...  
Darien: Ella está empezando a recordar...  
Usako: lo sé, me escuchó cantar... por eso está así... era la canción que  
le cantaba cuando ella recién nació... La recordé hoy, y comencé a  
cantar... no me di cuenta de que ella estaba cerca...  
Darien: Debes hablar con ella hoy... no puedes esperar ni un minuto más...  
Usako: Lo sé... hoy hablaremos con ella...  
Nodoka: Creo que no debes mencionarle que su abuelo fue el que la  
secuestró...  
Usako: ¿Y como le explico que jamás fue alejada de la familia?  
Nodoka:...  
Darien: Tal vez podrías decir que lo hizo cuando estaba borracho... Yo creo  
que ella creerá eso... lo demás, la hará sospechar... y con los poderes que  
ha desarrollado... será difícil engañarla...  
Nodoka: No contaba con eso... tendrás que hacer lo que dice tu prometido...  
¿de acuerdo?  
Usako: Sí, mamá... - Saliendo - iré a hablar con Ranma y luego llamaré a  
Tofú...  
Mientras, en el cuarto de Usako, Bell y Kasumi conversaban...  
Kasumi: ¿Qué pasó, Bell?  
Bell: Tuve una... - mirando hacia otro lado - me asusté, mamá...  
Kasumi: ¿no quieres hablar?  
Bell: Estoy bien, mamita... solo... solo que vi... (recordando) ¡vi el  
fantasma del otro día! Eso me asustó...  
Kasumi: Esta bien... Bajemos a ayudar a tu Tía Akane a cocinar, ¿quieres?  
Bell: ¡CLARO!  
Usako, durante ese rato había hablado con Ranma y Tofú... Todo estaba listo  
para la noche... Las horas pasaron lentamente y su corazón se aceleraba al  
paso del tiempo... Tenía miedo... su hija... ¿la aceptaría o la  
rechazaría?... Sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar y, poco a poco, se comenzó a  
tranquilizar... la promesa que llevaba esa canción, le traía paz...  
Darien: (apareciendo) Usa Chan... Te estamos esperando... sólo faltas tú...  
Usako: Perdón... vamos...  
Adentro...  
Bell: ¿Qué pasa, mami?  
Kasumi: Lo que pasa es que...  
Usako: (completando la frase) Te vamos a contar una historia...  
Bell: ¿Una historia? ¿Y es verdad?  
Usako: Sí, es verdad... es una historia verdadera... Siéntese todos... Creo  
que deben escuchar la versión completa de la historia...  
"Hace 7 años, una joven llegó a Nerima con el fin de encontrar al hijo de  
la persona a la cual le decía mamá, pues sus padres así lo habían  
dispuesto... La joven encontró al chico y se hicieron muy amigos... El  
joven, tenía una prometida a la que amaba con todo su corazón, pero no lo  
quería reconocer, a pesar de eso, los tres se hicieron grandes e  
inseparables amigos... Pero un día, algo pasó y la joven quedó embarazada  
del muchacho...  
Bell: ¿es como dijo mi mamá que su semillita se unió con la semillita de mi  
papá?  
Usako: sí, pequeña... la semillita del muchacho se unió con la de la  
joven... como él estaba comprometido y la joven lo quería como a un  
hermano, no se lo dijo, pues él era un caballero y habría dejado su amor  
por su honor de padre... Lamentablemente, se enteró el padre del muchacho,  
el cual, se llevó a la joven y la internó en un hospital en donde tendría  
al bebé, el que luego le quitaría y daría en adopción... Durante el  
embarazo la joven cantaba una dulce melodía...  
Bell: ¿Qué decía esa melodía?  
Usako: Decía así... "Si a una estrella has de pedir que te de buen  
porvenir, tu deseo más feliz concederá, pídele de corazón lo que sea tu  
ilusión, y la estrella escuchará tu petición. Sabias son y todo pueden ver  
y vigilar y hacer nuestro destino cual un rayo protector, te cobija su  
color y tu sueño hará verdad la estrella azul."  
Bell: Yo conozco esa canción...  
Usako: Llegó el día en que la joven tuvo a su bebé, fue una niña preciosa a  
la que llamó Usako...  
Bell: ¿Usako? ¿Igual que tú?  
Usako: Sí... y antes de que el papá del muchacho se la llevara, ella le  
cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna...  
Bell: ¿Cual?  
Usako: "No llores mi bien, al llorar tu sufrir crecerá, ten confianza, ten  
fe, niña mía, muy feliz vas a ser. No llores mi bien, que tu penar pronto  
terminará, el cariño que ansías llegará y serás muy feliz. El buen Dios ya  
escuchó tus oraciones, pronto te iluminará. Pronto la dicha llegará, tu  
llanto ya no volverá, ten fe, ten valor un cariño no tarda en llegar, ten  
confianza no llores ya más, que tus sueños lograrás."  
Bell: Esa era la canción que estabas cantando afuera... También la  
conozco... lleva una promesa en ella...  
Usako: así es, ella prometió que la encontraría y estarían juntas... Días  
después, el hombre llegó y se llevó a la pequeña, pero la dejó en la  
familia... la hermana mayor de la prometida del muchacho la adoptó, pero  
nunca nadie supo que era hija de la amiga desaparecida a la que habían  
buscado por meses... El padre del muchacho se encargó de que no lo  
supieran...  
Bell: ¿y qué pasó con la joven?  
Usako: Ella, que se enteró donde estaba su hija, logró dejar parte de su  
espíritu para que cuidara a su bebé y todas las noches le cantaba la  
canción de cuna, luego fue sometida a ciertos tratamientos y olvidó todo lo  
referente a su bebé, pero el espíritu que dejó no desapareció... Luego fue  
dejada libre y pudo volver con la mujer a la que llamaba mamá... 6 años  
después, ella logró recordar que había tenido una hija y donde se  
encontraba, por lo que fue en su busca... y en busca del muchacho...  
Bell: ¿los encontró?  
Usako: Sí, lo hizo... Ella reconoció a su hija al instante, pues el  
espíritu se lo dijo y luego volvió al cuerpo de la joven... El muchacho  
vivía en donde mismo lo hacía cuando lo conoció... no fue difícil...  
Bell: Un espíritu... Recuerdo que había un espíritu en mi cuarto... me  
cantaba esa canción que tú dices... pero luego, llegaste tú y él  
desapareció... Acaso... ¿Cómo se llama la joven? ¿Y la pequeña? ¿Y el  
muchacho?  
Usako: La joven se llama Usako Hibiki... El muchacho se llama Ranma Saotome  
y la pequeña se llama Belldandy Ono...  
Bell: ¡Tú! Tú eres... ¡Y mi tío!  
Kasumi: Sí, hija, ellos son tus verdaderos padres... Ranma y Usako...  
Bell: Entonces... ¿no me abandonaron?  
Usako: No, hija, te separaron de mí, en contra de mi voluntad... Pero ahora  
estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa...  
Ranma: Y yo, hija, también estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, si me aceptas...  
Bell: Yo...  
Usako: Yo no me volveré a ir de aquí, pronto me casaré y tendré una familia  
en la que estás incluida...  
Bell: ¿Y mi mamá Kasumi y papá Tofú?  
Usako: No te separaré de ellos, pero serás recibida en mi casa siempre que  
lo desees... eres mi hija, recuérdalo...  
Ranma: Y aquí también serás recibida, como siempre ha sido...  
Kasumi: No te preocupes, hija, todos te quieren y nadie te obligará a  
decidir...  
Akane: Así es, Bell, nadie te separará de tus padres adoptivos y tus  
verdaderos padres estarán siempre cerca de ti...  
Usako: Belldandy, hija, ¿me aceptarás? ¿Y a tu tío, que es tu padre?  
Bell: Yo...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	8. “Lori ¿Tiene poderes?”

Capitulo 8: "Lori... ¿Tiene poderes?"  
Tofú: Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti.  
Belld chan: (agachando la cabeza) No sé qué decir... todo es muy confuso  
Kasumi: Te entiendo, Belldandy.  
Belld chan: Yo siempre quise saber quienes eran mis padres, por qué me  
habían olvidado... había tantas preguntas, pero ahora no sé qué hacer;  
había tantas cosas que yo había pensado hacer cuando llegara este momento,  
pero ahora no puedo... no puedo... no puedo...  
Nodoka (a Akane y Darien): Chicos, será mejor dejarlos con la niña...  
Darien: Sí...  
Akane: Esta bien, tía... - Salían de la habitación  
Kasumi: Hija, no te estamos obligando a nada, solo queremos saber si  
aceptarás a tus padres.  
Belld chan: ¿Por qué hizo eso... el tío Genma?  
Usako: Estaba borracho hija, no sabía lo que hacia...  
Belld chan: ¿Que no sabía lo difícil que sería para mí?, si tan solo  
supiera lo difícil que era, ver a todos mis amigos de colegio platicar de  
sus padres y yo no poderlo hacer, tenía a mis papás, pero no era lo  
mismo... no lo era... no lo era...  
Belld chan se soltaba llorando  
Ranma: Hija, mi papá estaba confundido, ¿sabes? En parte, te entiendo,  
cuando yo era pequeño, casi de tu edad, mi papá también me separó de mi  
mamá... sé que es muy difícil.  
Belld chan: Solo quiero saber algo más... ¿Todo seguirá como hasta ahora?  
Kasumi: Será como tú lo quieras, hija...  
Belld chan: Yo los quiero a los 4... no quisiera que nada cambiara...  
Usako: Si así lo decides...  
Belld chan: Ahorita no me es fácil aceptar todo esto, yo no lo esperaba,  
quisiera seguir con papá Tofú y mamá Kasumi... pero aún así, me gustaría...  
estar con ustedes...  
Ranma: Esa era la idea, Hija.  
Usako: Así es, hija... nosotros queremos que tú estés contenta...  
Belld chan: Gracias, ¿puedo salir?  
Kasumi: Adelante...  
Belld chan salía de la habitación, entraban Akane, Darien y Nodoka.  
Nodoka: ¿Cómo lo tomó?  
Usako: Pues... parece que bien...  
Darien: Que bueno...  
Kasumi: Al menos no los rechazó...  
Tofú: Solo dijo que le será muy difícil...  
Ranma: Así es..  
Casi llegaba la hora de irse, Usako estaba en su habitación, un poco  
confusa y pensativa, no sabía que hacer, lo único que la tranquilizaba era  
saber que su hija no la rechazó, pero aún así sentía miedo de que ella en  
un futuro lo hiciera... unos pequeños golpes se oyeron en la puerta.  
Belld chan: M... ¿Usako puedo pasar?  
Usako: Sí, pasa.  
Belld chan: Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?  
Usako: Sí, claro...  
Belld chan: ¿Me seguirás enseñando a usar mis poderes?  
Usako: Claro, No quiero que te pase lo que a mí...  
Belld chan: Gracias... otra cosa, perdón si fui grosera en la tarde... es  
solo que no sabía que decir, ni hacer...  
Agachaba la cabeza...  
Usako: Sé que te es difícil...  
Belld chan corría a sus brazos...  
Belld chan: Mamá... lo siento.  
Usako: Lo siento yo, Belld chan, debí...  
Belld chan: No importa, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, y nos podemos vengar  
de mi abuelo... -Decía esto último con una sonrisa y mirada diabólica...  
Usako: Belld chan, me asustas...  
Belld chan: Lo siento, mamá...  
Usako: Además, tu abuelo estaba borracho cuando sucedió todo - Decía esto  
recordando las palabras de Darien...  
Belld chan: Sí, también tengo Ratones voladores en mi casa, mamá, lo  
conozco...  
Usako: Pero...  
Belld chan: No te preocupes, la pandilla y yo planearemos algo...  
Usako: Lo dejamos una semana cuidándolos... con ese castigo tiene...  
Belld chan: ¬_¬' ¿Que habrá querido decir?  
Usako: Ja, ja, bueno ya hablaremos después de eso.  
Kasumi: Belldandy...  
Belld chan: Creo que me voy, Bye...  
Usako: Adiós...  
Belldandy salía corriendo de la habitación...  
Usako: No corras... - más tarde - Será mejor que me duerma.  
Al día siguiente, la pandilla estaba en casa, era domingo e irían al  
parque.  
Darien: Lo bueno es que, ésta vez, los papás estarán, yo no quiero volver a  
cuidarlos a todos.  
Usako: Te comprendo... al menos a Mi Chan, Shingo, Shaoran y Akira, sí...  
Darien: Bueno, eso sí...  
Llegaba Nodoka...  
Nodoka: ¿De que hablan?  
Usako: De los diablillos estos...  
Darien: Que son un dolor de cabeza...  
Nodoka: Deja que tengan los suyos, también lo serán...  
Se iba dejando a Usako y a Darien sonrojados. Se acercaba  
Sakuragui...  
Sakuragui: Una cosa, Usako...  
Usako: ¿Sí?  
Sakuragui: ¿Eres mi tía?  
Usako: Así es...  
Sakuragui: Oh... qué bien... ¿Y me darás mesada?  
Ukyo: ¡¡Sakuragui!! vete con los niños...  
Sakuragui: Oh, yo... decía... - Se iba  
  
Ukyo: estos niños de ahora, tan interesados  
Usako: ja, ja, ja, déjalos, al fin y al cabo son niños...  
Darien: Sí...  
Ukyo: Pero muy ocurrentes... el otro día le dijo viejo a Ryouga... ¿tú  
crees?  
Darien: Sí... Belldandy también me dijo eso el otro día... que crueles...  
Ukyo: Ryouga casi lo mata...  
Usako: Sí, Darien también a Belld chan.  
Ukyo: Una pregunta, ¿Decidieron que se va hacer con el nombre?  
Usako: Sí, decidimos dejarlo así... tal vez después le daremos sus  
verdaderos apellidos... o al menos después de que ese Panda pague.  
Ukyo: Buena idea...  
Ya en el parque.  
Sakuragui: ¡Juegos!  
Ukyo: Detente... no van a ir solos.  
Sakuragui: Mamá...  
Yuki chan: Ukyo, nos cuidaremos...  
Ukyo: no...  
Darien: Yo voy con ellos.  
Ukyo: hmmm... demasiado para ti solo... Usako... ve con él, por favor...  
Usako: Ay, no...  
Akane: No te preocupes... aquí es más fácil controlarlos...  
Usako: Está bien... está bien...  
No lo decía muy convencida, era un parque muy grande... había juegos  
donde divertirse... resbaladillas, sube y baja... entre otros... Usako y  
Darien cuidaban de Sakuragui, Lori, Yuki y Belldandy... que se divertían  
jugando.  
Usako: Ve el lado positivo, se están portando bien.  
Darien: Eso sí...  
Se caía Yuki chan de un resbaladero, Usako salía corriendo y la  
cargaba.  
Usako: ¿Estás bien?  
Yuki chan(llorando): no... me duele  
Usako: Ya no llores... ven vamos a limpiarte...  
Usako se llevaba a Yuki al baño... los niños se quedaban con Darien.  
Belld chan: ¿Está bien?  
Darien: Sí, Belldandy, vayan a jugar...  
Belldandy se quedaba...  
Belld chan: Darien, ¿tú quieres a Usako?  
Darien: Sí, Belld... amo a tu mamá.  
Belld chan: Que bien.  
Darien: Otra cosa más... cuando nos casemos, podrás ir a la casa cuando  
quieras... no creas que voy a permitir que tú y ella se separen... ¿De  
acuerdo?  
Belld chan: Es un trato...  
Belld chan le daba la mano.  
Darien: Ok, pequeña...  
Al día siguiente, en la lección. Usako y Belldandy Platicaban.  
Usako: Además, cuando tratas de revivir a alguien, la persona que tú  
revivas tendrá poderes, no los mismos que tú, pero obtendrá poderes... -  
siguió hablando, pero Belld chan ya no le prestaba atención, miraba atenta  
a la nada. - ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Belld chan?  
Belld chan: Oh, oh...  
Usako: ¿Qué significa ese "Oh, Oh"?  
Belld chan: Creo que acabo de recordar algo...  
Usako: ¿Qué cosa?  
Belld chan: ¿No te enojas si te digo?  
Usako: Depende... ¿Es muy malo?  
Belld chan: SIP... bueno algo... ¿recuerdas a Lori?  
Usako: Sí...  
Belld chan: Pues sucede que... un día, habíamos ido a jugar a la parte de  
arriba del Dojo... queríamos buscar algún escondite donde nadie nos  
encontrara y... pues estábamos muy tranquilos, cuando Sakuragui me empujó,  
yo lo empujé y él empujó a Lori chan, ella resbaló y cayó por el tejado  
hasta abajo, y yo y él... tratamos de salvarla... de repente me sentí muy  
débil... creo me desmayé... pero ella despertó, ya cuando desperté, noté  
algo raro en ella...  
Usako: Eso quiere decir que... tendremos que ver eso con Lori... y con  
Nabiki y Iory...  
Belld chan: ¿Pero les dirás lo que pasó?  
Usako: Sí...  
Belld chan: Regaño seguro.  
Usako: Belldandy, debieron tener cuidado, es muy peligroso hacer eso, hija,  
¿qué tal si Lori se mata? Dime...  
Belld chan: No me regañes, fue un accidente...  
Usako: Accidente que pudieron evitar... sabían que es peligroso y no es  
regaño... hija, quiero que tengan cuidado... comprende sería muy triste  
para Nabiki...  
Belld chan: Lo siento, mamá... pero desde entonces no hemos hecho nada  
malo... nos hemos portado bien...  
Usako: Sí, lo sé... bueno, para que veas... ¿qué le diremos a Nabiki sobre  
los poderes de Lori?  
Belld chan: ¿La verdad?  
Usako: Segura... ¿Y que los castiguen?  
Belld chan: No, eso no, por favor, mamá...  
Usako: Veremos... qué le diremos...  
Belld chan: ¿A ellas también les enseñarás a usar sus poderes?  
Usako: Creo que sí... sería bueno ¿no?  
Belld chan: Siii...  
Usako: Bueno, hablaremos después con ellas... para ver eso... ¿te parece?  
Belld chan: SIP...  
Usako: ¿Alguna diablura más?  
Belld chan: No... por el momento...  
Usako: ok... eso está bien, hija, bueno como te decía...  
Seguía hablando, en una de esas, le tapan los ojos...  
Darien: ¿Quién soy?  
Usako: hmmm... ¿Darien?  
Darien: Sí, y ¿cómo van sus clases?  
Usako: Solo platicábamos... ya que nuestro guardia se fue... - Le cerraba  
el ojo...  
Darien: Bueno, en compensación, las llevaré a donde quieran...  
Belld chan: Yo quiero ir a casa de Ukyo... allá está la pandilla ¿puedo?  
  
Darien: ¿No irás con nosotros?  
Usako: ¿No quieres ir, Belld?  
Darien: Iremos por un helado...  
Belld chan: Me lo debes...  
Le cerraba el ojo... Usako y Darien se iban solitos a pasear...  
(NOTAS DE LA AUTORA... MADRE... MADRE siempre de traviesa)... mientras  
tanto en la casa de Ukyo... Sakuragui y Lori estaban solitos en el patio.  
Sakuragui: Sabes Lori... eres muy linda...  
Lori(sonrojada): Gracias...  
Sakuragui: En serio eres muy linda...  
Lori: Sakuragui... para, por favor...  
Sakuragui: Lori ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
Lori: ¿Sí, dime?  
Sakuragui: Digo... bueno cuando ya seamos mayores... querrás... bueno... tú  
sabes... ser mi novia...  
Lori: Claro...  
Estaban muy cerca de darse un beso, cuando llegaba Belld chan...  
Belld chan: ¿Que hacen?  
Lori chan: Este...  
Sakuragui: Nada...  
Belld chan: ¿Por que será que no te creo...?  
Sakuragui: Pues, así es...  
Belld chan: No te creo... no te creo...  
Llegaba Yuki chan...  
Yuki chan: Sakuragui, no vi el oso... ¿seguro que lo compraron?  
  
Belld chan: ¿Que oso?  
Yuki chan: Ryouga, compró el oso de la juguetería... pero no lo  
encuentro...  
Belld chan: Un oso... seguro... aquí hay gato encerrado...  
Sakuragui: ¿Les parece si jugamos?  
Lori chan: Sí...  
Belld chan: ¿A quep?  
Yuki chan: Que tal...  
Al día siguiente en el Dojo Tendo, Usako estaba con Yuki chan y Belld  
chan, Darien las vigilaba.  
Usako: ¿Ven?, es fácil...  
Yuki chan: pues...  
Usako: ¿Pues?...  
Belld chan: No tantop...  
Usako: Solo es cuestión de práctica...  
Darien: Cierto, muy cierto.  
Belld chan: ¿A ti se te hizo difícil?  
Darien: ¿A mí?... pues no... mi papá me enseñó desde chico.  
Belld chan: ¿Y les vas a enseñar a mis hermanos?  
  
Darien: ¿Hermanos? ¿Cuales hermanos?  
  
Belld chan: Los bebés que tengas con mi mamap  
Darien y Usako se sonrojaban...  
Usako: Belldandy, que cosas dices...  
Belld chan: ¿No piensan tener bebés?  
Darien: En vez de decir incoherencias, vayan a lavarse las manos para que  
coman...  
Belld chan: ¬_¬ Darien... ya comimos...  
Darien: Vayan y ayúdenle a Akane con los trastes...  
Belld chan: La tía ya terminó... mejor digan que quieren estar solos y  
punto... ven Yuki vayamos a ver la televisión...  
Yuki chan: Sí... vamos...  
Se iban dejando a Darien y a Usako colorados...  
Darien: Belldandy... Belldandy...  
Usako: Tan... especial...  
Darien: Tanto como su madre...  
Usako se sonrojaba, Darien se acercaba a ella para darle un beso... cuando  
estaban apunto de besarse...  
Belld chan: Ya ven les dije... se los dije... se los dije...  
Darien y Usako se quedaban quietos...  
Darien: '¬_¬... Belldandy...  
Belld chan: Ya me iba... solo les quería probar mi teoría...  
Belld chan se iba, Darien y Usako se daban un cálido y tierno beso,  
mientras Yuki chan y Belld chan los observaban...  
Belld chan: ¿Ves? Te lo dijep...  
Yuki chan: Hacen bonita pareja...  
Belld chan: ¿Por que crees que lo dejo andar con mamá?... por que sép...  
que es bueno para ellap...  
Yuki chan: ¿Tú crees eso?  
Belld chan: Claro, hasta te lo podría jurar...  
Yuki chan: oh...  
Belld chan: Es como Romeo y Julieta... Cleopatra y Marco Antonio...  
Yuki chan: Pero esos se suicidaron...  
Belld chan: ¿Que más da?... yo solo te quería dar a entender la bonita  
pareja que hacen... pero me entendiste ¿nop?  
Yuki chan: Bueno...  
Belld chan: Ven... que van a empezar las caricaturas...  
Yuki chan: ¡Como te gustan!  
Belld chan: SIP... ¿algún problema?  
Yuki chan: Ninguno...  
Mientras tanto... donde estaban Usako y Darien...  
Usako: ¿Crees que debo contárselo a Nabiki?  
Darien: A mi parecer... es lo más indicado...  
Usako: Pero me siento mal... Belldandy me lo contó...  
Darien: Mira... es mejor decirle la verdad... a Nabiki...  
Usako: ¿Pero y los niños?  
Darien: Que tal si hablamos con ellos, y les decimos que deben decir lo que  
pasó...  
Usako: Sí, hablemos con ellos antes...  
Al día siguiente Darien y Usako, hablaban con Sakuragui y con  
Belldandy...  
Usako: ¿Qué piensan?  
Sakuragui: Pienso que tú y Belldandy son unas traidoras...  
Usako: ¿Por que dices eso?...  
Sakuragui: Que te lo haya contado a ti... está bien... eres su madre...  
¿por qué también a Darien?... son unas traidoras... si se lo llegan a  
contar a Nabiki... no te lo perdonaré nunca, Usako...  
Usako: Entiende, Sakuragui... deben decírselo...  
Sakuragui: Belldandy... vámonos... no puedo creer que estés tan  
tranquila... Usako te traicionó, le dijo a Darien tu secreto, ese que le  
contaste como amiga... aparte de nunca quererte, mira que abandonarte...  
Usako: Ya basta, Sakuragui...  
Sakuragui: Yo me voy... Aquí no quiero estar... eres una traidora...  
Usako: Sakuragui...  
Este se iba, Usako se levantaba tratando de alcanzarlo, Darien la  
detenía, todo este tiempo Belldandy estaba callada, Usako se volvió a  
sentar y miró a Belld chan...  
Usako: ¿Que piensas tú, hija?  
Belld chan: Que debo partirle las narices a ese idiota...  
Usako: Belldandy...  
Belld chan: No te creas, hablaré con él... déjenlo en mis manos... tienen  
razón, debemos hablar con nuestros padres... ¿puedo retirarme?... - antes  
de irse - solo algo más... él quiere mucho a Lori chan... por así decirlo,  
está enamorado de ella... por eso se puso así... tiene miedo de que ya no  
la dejen juntarse con nosotros... bueno, me voy...  
Usako: Sí, Belld chan...  
Usako... aunque no dijera nada... le dolía lo que había dicho  
Sakuragui... de la nada Belld chan se acercó y le dio un beso en la  
mejilla...  
Belld chan: No te preocupes, mami... yo sé que Darien es un chismoso  
metiche... (le cerraba el ojo), no fue tu culpa... y lo otro... tampoco...  
fue culpa del próximo tapete de mi habitación... mi abuelo...  
La mirada diabólica y malvada de Belld chan, sorprendió a Usako y a  
Darien... luego, la pequeña salía de la habitación...  
Darien: ¿Ese es tu dulce angelito?  
Usako: Creo que sí...  
Darien: ¿Qué tienes?  
Usako: Me dolieron las palabras de Sakuragui...  
Darien: Pero ya oíste a Belld chan... no fue tu culpa...  
Usako: Lo sé... eso me reconforta...  
Darien: ¿Ahora que haremos?  
Usako: Dejaremos todo en manos de Belld...  
Darien: ojalá arregle algo... ¡oye! yo no soy ni metiche ni chismoso...  
Belld chan no me quiere... primero me dice viejo y ahora eso...  
Darien hacia un puchero... Usako se acercaba y le daba un beso...  
Usako: No seas berrinchudo... solo es una niña... además... ella te  
quiere... solo está jugando  
Darien: Sé que me quiere... - Le daba nuevamente un beso... Belld chan  
regresaba...  
Belld chan: Mi teoría nuevamente probada...  
Usako: Belldandy...  
Belld chan: Sí, ya me voy, mamita... - Salía nuevamente de la habitación,  
esta vez iba a donde estaba Sakuragui.  
Belld chan: Sakuragui chan... estás bien  
Sakuragui: No quiero perder... a Lori chan...  
Belld chan: Aún así debemos ser sinceros... pasó hace mucho... no creo que  
tía Nabiki se enoje...  
Sakuragui: ¿Y si se enoja?  
Belld chan: No es capaz de dejarnos sin ver a Lori chan tanto tiempo... yo  
lo sé... ella... es buena... y más si se lo decimos nosotros... no quieres  
que Usako se lo diga... digámoselo nosotros...  
Sakuragui: Pero nos van a querer matar...  
Belld chan: Lo sé... ahorcar... fulminar...  
Sakuragui: ja, ja, ja...  
Belld chan: Eso que ni quep... - Belldandy le daba un puñetazo a  
Sakuragui...  
Sakuragui: ¿Por que hiciste eso?  
Belld chan: Por como trataste a mi mamap...  
Sakuragui: Ahora verás...  
Belldandy y Sakuragui comenzaban a pelear... golpes por aquí, patadas  
por allá... en fin, una pelea al viejo estilo de Ranma y Ryouga... En eso  
Ukyo y Ryouga, con Yuki llegaban...  
Ukyo: ¡¡¡Niños!!!  
Ranma y Akane... llegaban cargando a Shingo en los brazos...  
Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?  
Usako y Darien salían de la casa... Ryouga agarraba a Sakuragui...  
que por cierto iba perdiendo y Usako a Belldandy...  
Ukyo: ¿Por qué pelaban?  
Belldandy y Sakuragui se quedaban callados.. en eso entraba  
Kasumi...  
Kasumi: ¿Qué pasó aquí?  
Darien: Nada, que estos niños quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres...  
Sonreía, pero dejaba de hacerlo en el momento de ver la cara de pocos  
amigos, que le dedicaban, Usako, Ranma, Akane, Ryouga, Ukyo y Kasumi  
Ukyo: Vamos a dentro a que nos expliquen...  
En eso llegaban Iory y Nabiki con Lori chan y Shaoran...  
Sakuragui: ok, Belldandy, Usako... ustedes ganan, lo diremos...  
Todos, excepto Usako, Belldandy y Darien, sabían lo que él decía... Se  
sentaban en la sala...  
Ukyo: ¿Por qué peleaban?...  
Sakuragui: Antes que nada... lo siento tía Usako... no debí tratarte  
así... y justamente por eso me pegó Belld chan...  
Usako: ¿Belldandy le pegaste a Sakuragui?  
Kasumi: ¡Belldandy Usako! - Belldandy agachaba la cabeza...  
Ukyo: No debiste pegarle, ella es tu prima... y es una niña...  
Iory: Pero por lo que vi... iba ganando ella...  
Nabiki: Iory, tú cállate...  
Iory: Está bien... está bien...  
Nabiki: Hombres...  
Sakuragui: Lo que pasa...  
Belld chan: Tío Iory... Tía Nabiki... tenemos algo importante que  
contarles...  
Nabiki: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sakuragui: Este... lo que pasa es que hace unos años Belldandy, Lori y  
yo... jugábamos en el Dojo, y se nos ocurrió buscar un buen escondite,  
subimos al tejado... ya arriba... empezamos a jugar... nos empujamos...  
sin querer empujamos a Lori chan desde arriba hasta abajo y cayó... al  
llegar nosotros hasta donde ella estaba... no respondía, creo estaba  
inconsciente... Belldandy la tomó de la mano... yo traté de hacerle como  
había visto en la tele... de repente, Belldandy se desmayó y despertó Lori  
chan, más tarde despertó Belldandy...  
Belld chan: Sé que fue un error de nosotros, pero...  
Akane: ¿Error?... niños deben tener cuidado...  
Sakuragui: Lo sé, tía... pero nos equivocamos...  
Nabiki y Iory estaban pálidos...  
Usako: Eso no es todo...  
Nabiki: (enojada) ¿Qué más Hizo tu "Angelito"?  
Continuará... 


	9. Hibiki V S Saotome versión femenina

Capitulo 9: Hibiki V / S Saotome... versión femenina... ~_~'  
Todos miraban a una Usako y a una Nabiki muy enojadas... sus miradas  
podrían haber asesinado a la otra... Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo  
escuchaban la pelea que poco a poco se formaba... Iory miraba a su  
esposa... Darien, a su novia... ambos preferían mantenerse alejados... las  
mujeres furiosas son peligrosas...  
  
Usako: (enojada) ¿estás insinuando algo con "angelito", Nabiki Saotome?  
Nabiki: (desafiante) Para nada, solo que ese "ángel" tuyo, casi mata a mi  
hija...  
Usako: si me dejas terminar, te lo diré, Saotome...  
Nabiki: Habla, Hibiki...  
Usako: (cerrando los ojos) Verás... Esto lo escondí de tus artimañas, por  
eso no estás enterada...  
Nabiki: (furiosa) ¿ARTIMAÑAS?  
Usako: (sin abrir los ojos) ¿me dejarás terminar?  
Nabiki: (calmándose un poco) Está bien...  
Usako: como decía... no estás enterada y mi hermano tampoco... nadie se lo  
ha dicho... pero es necesario que lo sepa... Pongan atención... - relata la  
historia de sus poderes, y al finalizar... - entonces, Bell traspasó  
parte de sus poderes a Lori chan y debemos descubrir cuales son para luego  
entrenarla y les dé buen uso...  
Nabiki: ¿Estás insinuando que MI HIJA tiene poderes mentales?  
Usako: sí...  
Nabiki: (comenzando a brillar de rabia) ¿acaso crees que mi hija estará  
contigo? ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE ENSEÑES NADA! ¡NO TE LE ACERCARÁS!  
Usako: (FURIOSA) ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿QUIERES QUE TU HIJA CORRA PELIGRO? SI ELLA  
NO APRENDE, PODRÍA COMETER ALGUNA EQUIVOCACIÓN... SI ESO SUCEDE... ¿ESTARÁS  
TÚ PARA AYUDARLA? ¿SABRÁS QUE HACER? (Golpeándole la mejilla) ¡¡ERES UNA  
TONTA!!  
Nabiki: ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, HIBIKI! ¡VAMOS AFUERA A PELEAR! SI GANAS, LE DAS  
CLASES... SI NO... TE ALEJARÁS DE NOSOTROS...  
Usako: COMO QUIERAS... PERO TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE PELEAR CONMIGO - ríe  
sarcásticamente - no por ser Saotome, me ganarás... hay cosas que aún no  
sabes de mí...  
Los demás solo las siguieron... la furia de ambas era tal, que era  
preferible dejar que se pelearan...  
El viento corría... dos figuras femeninas se veían... una frente a la  
otra... sus miradas lo decían todo... la furia en sus caras, causaba  
temor... Nabiki Saotome, sus artes marciales eran buenas... su esposo la  
había entrenado... Usako Hibiki, sus artes marciales eran del nivel de  
Ranma... había entrenado con él durante su estadía, y había practicado  
durante todos esos años de ausencia... Mamá Nodoka le había enseñado el  
arte del uso de la Katana... no era una niñita indefensa como todos  
creían... ni siquiera Darien lo sabía... ella había bloqueado esa parte de  
su mente... habían secretos que solo ella debía conocer...  
Los golpes comenzaron... Nabiki atacó primero... Usako fácilmente lo  
esquivó... luego comenzó a hacer que Nabiki emitiera un ki caliente... ella  
por su parte, comenzó a emitir un ki muy frío, pero esto pasó desapercibido  
por Nabiki... Sólo Ranma y Darien lo notaron... ese ataque lo conocían muy  
bien... Era el Dragón Volador... Nabiki Saotome estaba perdida... había  
caído en la trampa... rato después, un tornado la arrojaba lejos y la  
dejaba semi inconsciente... solo había utilizado la técnica en un nivel muy  
bajo... no la quería dañar... no lo hizo... solo venció por el bien de Lori  
chan...  
Ranma: Usako... ¿Cómo...?  
Usako: practiqué contigo, ¿recuerdas? Me enseñaste muchas cosas, me los  
describiste y yo solo los practiqué en mi casa... tengo una muy buena  
percepción...  
Darien: Usa chan... eres... eres... ¡TE AMO!  
Usako: (roja) Yo también te amo...  
Iory: Chicos, ¿qué piensan a hacer con mi hija? Yo estoy de acuerdo con las  
clases...  
Usako: Pensaba darle clases junto con Bell y Yuki... ¿te parece?  
Iory: yo no tengo problema, y no creo que Nabiki lo tenga... de todas  
formas, ganaste y ella deberá asumir...  
Darien: (embelesado) Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...  
Ranma: Creo que debes decirme que más sabes...  
Usako: No lo creo... tengo mis secretos, Ranma... ni siquiera Darien lo  
sabrá... tengo que mantener mi seguridad... es todo lo que te diré... -  
molesta - además, ¡Dejen de hablarme todos a la vez!  
Los 3: ¡lo sentimos!  
Cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado...  
Bell: ¿Mamá Usako?  
Usako: ¿sí, hija?  
Bell: ¿desde cuando eres artista marcial?  
Usako: pues... desde que conocí a tu padre... hace 7 años... pero controlo  
la Katana desde que tengo 6 años...  
Bell: ¡SUPER!  
Nabiki: (llegando) Usako... ganaste... podrás hacer lo que quieres...  
pero... (con mirada altiva) ni pienses que te dejaré sola con mi hija... yo  
estaré ahí...  
Usako: (desafiante) haz lo que quieras... yo haré mi trabajo...  
Al día siguiente...  
Usako: Bueno, Bell, Yuki y Lori... ¿están listas? Desde hoy trabajaremos  
muy duro...  
Las 3: Sí, Usako...  
Darien: bien, chicas... lo primero que tienen que hacer... - la clase  
continuó hasta que...  
Nabiki: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso esto les va a servir?  
Usako: (molesta) claro que sí... Esto las ayudará a controlar sus  
poderes... algún día verás que sirve... Pero tú no lo entenderás... no  
sabes lo que es tener este poder... así que ¡CALLATE!  
Nabiki: (desafiante) ¿A quien crees que estás haciendo callar?  
Usako: ¿A quien crees que estás desafiando? ¿Quieres que te de una paliza  
que nunca olvidarás?  
Nabiki: (impotente) Si no fuera porque le prometí a Iory...  
Usako: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees poder ganarme?  
Nabiki: Podría intentarlo... ¿no?  
Las niñas veían esta pelea y se escondían detrás de Darien... él se dio  
cuanta de que debía actuar o las cosas se pondrían mal...  
Darien: Chicas... paren... están asustando a las niñas...  
Nabiki: ¡CALLATE!  
Darien: (molesto) Les estoy diciendo que se calmen...  
Las 2: No te metas...  
Darien: (con los ojos rojos) ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! - con su poder, las elevó  
- ¿se quedarán tranquilas?  
Las 2: sí...  
Cuando las cosas ya estaban tranquilas, pudieron seguir con las clases...  
Darien por su parte, habló con Iory y le pidió que mantuviera a Nabiki  
ocupada para que no estuviera presente... porque las 2 juntas podrían dejar  
un gran desastre...  
Nodoka: Hija... creo que debes controlarte... no puedes responderle así a  
Nabiki cada vez que te dice algo...  
Usako: Mamá... lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que somos rivales... yo  
no tenía nada contra ella, hasta que me hizo...  
Nodoka: ¿qué pasó?  
Usako: Fue hace mucho... verás...  
Flash Back...  
Nabiki: ¿quieres encontrar a tu hermano, Usako?  
Usako: Sí, es lo que más quiero... lo extraño... me gustaría pasar tiempo  
con él...  
Nabiki: pues... por una módica suma de dinero, yo te podría ayudar...  
Usako: ¿en serio? ¿Cuanto?  
Nabiki: 5 mil yen...  
Usako: ¡Eso es mucho! Pero... Está bien... toma...  
Nabiki: Ve hoy al parque y él estará allí...  
Fin Flash Back...  
Cuando llegué allí, estaba el estúpido de Kuno, diciéndome lo hermosa que  
era y que me casara con él... lo mandé a volar lejos... cuando le pedí  
explicaciones a Nabiki, me dijo que no había podido hallar a mi hermano y  
que pensó que no me molestaría ver a Kuno en su lugar... No tienes idea de  
como la odié en ese minuto... creo que aún lo hago... no lo sé...  
Nodoka: no guardes rencor... tienes que tener la mente clara para hacer las  
clases... por favor, no pelees más, ¿bueno?  
Usako: Lo intentaré...  
Nodoka: Hija, tengo que decirte otra cosa...  
Usako: ¿Qué?  
Nodoka: Tu boda será dentro de una semana... el vestido, debes probártelo  
mañana mismo...  
Usako: (nerviosa) Pero... es tan rápido... yo...  
Nodoka: ¡ES UNA ORDEN!  
Usako: Sí, mamá...  
Esa noche, en el tejado de la casa...  
Usako: ¿qué hago? Quiero casarme, pero...  
Darien: (apareciendo) pero... ¿qué? Podremos estar juntos y apoyar a las  
chicas...  
Usako: (asustada) ¡DARIEN! Me asustaste...  
Darien: lo siento...  
Usako: Sé que estaremos juntos, pero tengo miedo... no me quiero  
equivocar... quiero que todo salga bien... quiero que mi hija esté bien...  
quiero que la familia que forme esté bien... no sé si esto es lo mejor... -  
desesperada - no sé si podré lograrlo...  
Darien: lo harás... seremos 2... ¿recuerdas?  
Usako: Sí...  
Darien: vete a dormir... no te preocupes...  
Usako: está bien... - besándolo - Buenas noches...  
Al otro día...  
Bell: ¿Dónde estará Mamá Usako? - teniendo una visión - ¿qué fue eso? Una  
mujer sentada y con 2 bebés... ¿quién sería?  
Yuki: ¿qué haces?  
Bell: teniendo visiones...  
Yuki: ¡Súper!  
Bell: lo malo es que no sé como interpretarlo, pero algo me dice que no  
diga lo que vi... así que me quedaré calladita...  
Yuki: entonces, está bien... tu mami dijo que eso debíamos hacer...  
Lori: Hola... ¿listas para la clase?  
Bell: sip... pero espero que tú mamá no venga... se ponen de malas las 2...  
me dan miedo...  
Lori: a mi igual...  
Yuki: Sí... se ponen como locas...  
Darien: (llegando) hoy, les haré yo solo la clase... Usako no vendrá...  
tiene que ver su traje de novia...  
Yuki: ¿en serio?  
Bell: ¿acaso no lo sabías? Tendré papá nuevo y me dará muchos hermanitos...  
Lori: ¿de verdad?  
Yuki ¿En serio?  
Darien: Belldandy... ¬_¬'  
Bell: (con cara de angelito)¿QUEP?  
Darien: deja de hablar tonterías...  
Bell: ¿acaso no piensas tener hijos?  
Darien: ¬_¬' depende de tu mamá... además eso no te incumbe...  
Bell: es mi mamá... sí me incumbe... ( ¿ciertop?  
Yuki: eso es verdad...  
Lori: sí... muy cierto... muy cierto...  
Darien: niñas... ¬_¬'... empecemos...  
Las 3: Sí...  
Darien: como les decía ayer...  
La tarde pasó rápido... las clases terminaron y no había vuelto Usako ni  
Nodoka...  
Darien: ¿dónde estará? Creo que las buscaré...  
Ranma: (llegando) Darien, Iory acaba de llamar... Usako se encontró con  
Nabiki cuando venía para acá... están en el hospital...  
Darien: ¿QUÉ?  
Bell: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ranma: Hija... tu mamá Usako está en el hospital, vamos a verla... no  
sabemos qué pasó...  
Bell: (llorando) sí, papi Ranma... Vamos... - pensando - no me dejes de  
nuevo, mami...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	10. HAGAN LAS PACES

CAPITULO 10: HAGAN LAS PACES...  
Llegaban al hospital, encontraban al doctor Tofú conversando, con Nodoka y  
con Iory...  
Ranma: Buenas tardes...  
Darien: (HISTERICO) ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasó?  
Iory: Darien...  
Darien: ¿Sí?  
Iory: ¡¡¡TRANQUILIZATE!!! -golpeándolo - Ya, ni yo...  
Belld chan: Papi... ¿Cómo está mamá?  
Tofú: Bien, hija... solo quedaron inconscientes...  
Darien: ¿Puedo verla?  
Tofú: No, está descansando, será mejor dejarlas...  
Darien: ¿Están muy golpeadas?  
Tofú: Pues algo...  
Iory: mujeres... y Nabiki decía que yo era un peleonero...  
Ranma: Lo mismo decía de mí Usako...  
Belld y Lori salían hacia la habitación de sus mamás... al llegar ahí,  
notaron que estaban en habitaciones separadas ¿por qué será?... U-_-...  
Belld se iba a la habitación de su mamá... al entrar, ella estaba  
despertando...  
Usako: Auuch... Belld chan...  
Belld: ¿Cómo estas?  
Usako: Ya mejor hija... un poco adolorida...  
Belld: Sabes... Lori chan y yo estamos muy enojadas con ustedes...  
Usako: ¿Por qué?  
Belld: Nos tenían preocupadas... ¿sabes?... nos asustaron...  
Usako: Lo siento... es que perdimos el control...  
Belld: Desde un principio sabían que nos asustaba que hicieran eso... pero  
no les importó...  
Usako: Hija... lo que pasó es que...  
Belld: Mientras ustedes dos no hagan las pases... no vamos a ir ni a las  
clases, ni a decirles mamá... así que más les vale que ya nada de pelea...  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nabiki...  
Lori: Tú dices... las pases... o no que...  
Nabiki: Lori Saotome tu no me puedes hacer eso...  
Lori: Pues veamos... sí puedo...  
Lori chan se ponía en posición al viejo estilo de Nabiki, cuando  
chantajeaba a Ranma.  
Nabiki: Lori...  
En eso entraba Iory...  
Iory: Lori me asustaste... ¿cómo estas Nabiki?  
Nabiki: Castigada...  
Iory: ¿Como?  
Nabiki: Lori... no me va a decir mamá... si no hago las pases con Usako...  
Iory haz algo...  
Iory: Estoy de acuerdo con ella...  
Nabiki: ¡¡Iory!!  
Iory: Nos asustaste, Nabiki...  
Al día siguiente... Nabiki y Usako, no habían hecho aun las pases, en la  
clase, estaba Yuki chan, Belld chan y Lori chan.  
Darien: Bueno empecemos...  
Usako: Sí, niñas, será bueno adelantarle... por que Darien y yo no  
estaremos de esta semana a la otra.  
Darien: Bueno... ya basta de charlas... Belldandy y Lori, vengan acá...  
Belld: Yo no voy a tomar la clase...  
Lori: Ni yo.  
Darien: ¿Por que?  
Belld: Usako sabe...  
Lori: Al igual que Nabiki...  
Belld: Nos vamos al Dojo... con permiso...  
Darien: ¿Usako?¿Nabiki?  
Belld y Lori se iban al Dojo...  
Usako: Están molestas con nosotras...  
Darien: No es para menos... desde el otro día les dije que no mas eso...  
que asustaba a las niñas...  
Yuki chan: ¿Belld y Lori están enojadas?  
Darien: Sí... pero seguiremos contigo...  
Ya en la tarde... Kasumi llegaba...  
Kasumi: ¡Buenas tardes!  
Akane: Hermana...  
Kasumi: Hola, hermana... venia a pedirles un favor...  
Akane: Cual es...  
En eso entraba Belldandy...  
Belld: ¡¡Mamá!! ¿Ya nos vamos?  
Kasumi: Estoy hablando con tu tía...  
Belld: Sí, mamá...  
Kasumi: Akane... este quería ver si podían mañana cuidar a Belld y Akira,  
todo el día... es que tenemos que salir temprano Tofú y yo...  
Akane: Claro...  
Kasumi: Bueno... pues nos vamos  
Akane: No quieren quedarse a cenar, Usako y yo preparamos la comida...  
Kasumi: Es que...  
Akane: Ándale, hermana...  
  
Kasumi: Esta bien...  
  
Belld: Nos quedaremos a cenar... que bien... voy al Dojo  
  
Kasumi: Espera, Belld... ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?  
Belld: No estuvimos, Lori y yop... Usako y Darien le enseñaron a Yuki chan,  
nada más ¿Me puedo ir a jugar?  
Kasumi: Sí, adelante, hija...  
Belld: ¡que bien!  
Llegaba Lori...  
Kasumi: Hola, Lori...  
Lori: Hola, tía Kasumi, tía Akane... ¿Nabiki no ha hablado?  
Akane: No, Lori... cuando te dejo dijo que Iory vendría por ti  
Lori: Que bien... tía, si viene papá... estaré en el Dojo...  
Akane: Bien  
Se iba...  
Kasumi: ¿Oí bien?  
  
Akane: ¿Que cosa?  
  
Kasumi: ¿Usako?¿Nabiki?  
Akane: Belld y Lori, están enojadas con sus mamás...  
Kasumi: ¿Por la pelea de ayer?  
  
Akane: Si, no les van a decir mamá, ni a ir a clases con Usako  
  
Kasumi: Hablaré con Belld...  
En eso entraba Usako...  
Usako: Me harías ese favor, Kasumi...  
Kasumi: Voy a ver que puedo hacer... aunque estoy de acuerdo con ellas,  
deben hacer las paces  
Usako: Pero...  
Kasumi: Nada... piensa que en una de esas pueden salir realmente  
lastimadas... mira de los chicos, ya estamos acostumbrados a eso por que  
ellos practican y sabemos que no se dañaran... pero ustedes  
Entraba Nodoka..  
Nodoka: Eso le dije el otro día... pero caso que me hace...  
Kasumi: Bueno iré a hablar con Belld...  
Akane: Le hablas a Darien y a las niñas... para cenar  
Kasumi se iba al Dojo... ya ahí estaban jugando Yuki chan, Lori chan y  
Belld chan...  
Kasumi: Niñas, ¿y Darien?  
Yuki chan: Fue a ver si ya estaba la cena...  
Kasumi: Ya esta; vayan a lavarse las manos, menos tú, Belld, quiero hablar  
contigo.  
Belld chan: Sí, mamá...  
Yuki chan y Lori chan, se iban a lavar las manos.  
Kasumi: ¿Por que le dices Usako?  
Belld chan: Por que... por que me asustó el otro día, sabes lo que  
significaría perder a mi mamá ahora... ahora que de nuevo la encontré... no  
quiero que le pase nada... (se soltaba llorando)... sentí que la perdía y  
yo no quiero que pase eso...  
Kasumi: Hija... tranquila... eso no pasará...  
Belld: Por eso queremos Lori chan y yo que ellas ya no peleen... nos duele  
verlas lastimadas...  
  
Kasumi: Tienen razón... pero se van a los extremos...  
  
Belld: Dime, mami... ¿les gustaría vernos a Lori y a mí en el hospital?  
Kasumi: Pues a mí no...  
Belld: Pues lo mismo sentimos Lori chan y yo...  
Kasumi: Debes hablar con tu mamá al respecto...  
Belld: Ya le dije a Usako...  
Kasumi: Usako...  
Belld: A mi mamá...  
Kasumi: Mucho mejor... hablaré con ellas...  
Ya terminada la cena, Usako y Nodoka charlaban y arreglaban unas cosas en  
el piso de arriba, llegaba Nabiki...  
Nabiki: ¡Hola!  
Akane: Hermana, creí que vendría Iory  
Nabiki: Se ocupó, ¿Y Lori?  
Kasumi: Hermana, necesito hablar contigo...  
Nabiki: ¿Sobre que?  
Kasumi: Usako, Lori y Belld... Vas a hacer las paces con Usako...  
Nabiki: Pero hermana...  
Kasumi: ¿Pero que?  
Nabiki: Ella me derrotó...  
Kasumi: Esa no es razón... Akane ¿y Usako?  
Nabiki y Kasumi siguieron hablando, Akane salió al Dojo, ahí se encontró  
con Belldandy y Lori...  
Akane: Belldandy ve por tu abuelita y por tu mamá Usako... Lori, tu mamá  
está en la sala ve para allá...  
Belld chan: ¿Van a hacer las paces?  
  
Akane: Creo Kasumi esta hablando con Nabiki... espero logre algo  
Belld chan: Voy corriendo...  
Belldandy subía al piso de arriba donde estaba Nodoka y Usako...  
Nodoka: No, Usako, no estoy de acuerdo, ya te dije una semana y es mi  
ultima palabra  
Usako: Mamá... es muy pronto para que...  
Nodoka: Basta, Usako...  
Belld chan: Abuelita, M... Usako, les habla mi mama, que si bajan a la  
sala...  
Nodoka: Sí, Belldandy... ¿vamos, hija?  
Usako: Sí, mamá...  
Bajaban, ahí, Nabiki, Kasumi y Akane conversaban...  
Kasumi: Hmm... Nabiki...  
Nabiki: Primero que Usako se disculpe...  
Usako: ¿Disculparme? ¿De que?  
Nabiki(furiosa): ¡Tú tuviste la culpa!  
Usako(irónica, furiosa): Si claro... tu fuiste la que...  
Así comenzaba la pelea de nuevo, Ukyo, Ryouga, Iory, Darien y Ranma habían  
llegado...  
  
Kasumi(furiosa): ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!  
  
Esto hacia que todos quedaran callados... Kasumi furiosa... era de  
temerse...  
Usako: Yo...  
Nabiki: Hermana...  
Kasumi(seria): Claro que no... ya basta de discusiones, Usako y Nabiki, no  
les importa que sus hijas no les hablen... Iory... Lori se irá a dormir con  
Belld, ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
Iory: eh... sí...  
Kasumi: Niñas, vámonos...  
Salían dejando a todos anonadados, en la noche Usako había salido estaba en  
el patio, estaba muy confundida e intranquila...  
Darien: Usako...  
Usako: Hola, Darien...  
Darien: ¿Que sucede?... te noto preocupada...  
Usako: Lo estoy, no me ha salido nada bien... Mi mamá me esta presionando  
mucho... Kasumi me regaño... Y mi hija no me dice mamá... nada bien...  
Darien: Tranquila, todo estará bien...  
Darien la abrazaba... un rato después  
Nodoka: Usako, ya métete es tarde... Darien, buenas noches...  
Darien: Buenas noches, Señora Nodoka...  
Nodoka: Usako, vamos...  
Usako: Sí, mamá...  
Al día siguiente... llegaba Nabiki muy temprano, un poco molesta...  
Akane: Buenos días, hermana... ¿por que tan temprano?  
Nabiki: ¿Vengo a ver si ya esta Lori, Belld y Kasumi?... ¿Y Usa... ko?  
Akane: ¿Reconsideraste?  
Nabiki: sí... Mira que Kasumi ayer se vio realmente molesta...  
Akane: Eso te hizo reconsiderar... eso es bueno, por que...  
Nabiki: No, me hizo reconsiderar que mi hija ya no me hable... ¿sabes? eso  
realmente me duele...  
Akane: Te comprendo, también soy madre y no sé que pasaría si a mí me  
pasara eso...  
Llegaba Kasumi, con las niñas...  
Kasumi: Buenos días...  
Las dos: Buenos días...  
Bajaban Ranma, Nodoka y Usako, conversando...  
Nodoka: Hola, ¿Cómo les va?  
Nabiki: Bien...  
Kasumi: Muy bien, gracias, tía  
  
Nabiki: Usako... yo... quería disculparme...  
Todos: ¿Que?...  
Usako: No hay problema Nabiki... esta todo en paz - Le extendía la mano...  
Nabiki: En paz...  
Belld: ¿Ya ven? ¿que les costaba...? - Abrazaba a su mamá...  
Lori: Nada... ¿verdad, mamá?  
Ella hacia lo mismo...  
Nabiki: ¿Ya no están enojadas?  
Lori: Nop...  
Belld: Hey... esa era mi línea...  
Lori: UPS... lo siento...  
Belld: Je, solo jugaba...  
En eso entraba Sakuragui, Ukyo y Yuki...  
Ukyo: ¡Buenos días!  
Todos: Buenos días...  
A Lori y a Sakuragui se les iluminaban los ojitos...  
Belld: Yuki, Sakuragui... que bien que están aquí...  
Yuki: Súper...  
Pasaban los días, 2 días antes de la boda de Usako...  
Usako: Que nervios...  
Akane: Me imagino, yo me sentía igual el día de mi boda... uf y mira que  
fue todo un acontecimiento en todo Nerima...  
Usako: ja, ja me imagino... prometidas y prometidos por aquí y por acá, ¿o  
me equivoco?  
Akane: De acuerdo... completamente... todo un acontecimiento yo me acuerdo  
que 2 días antes de la boda todo estaba normal...  
FLASH BACK...  
Era un día normal... nada extraordinario en Nerima Tokio... Kasumi y Ranma  
estaban en el Dojo...  
Kasumi: Así que Usako no pudo venir... que lástima...  
Ranma Jugaba con la pequeña Belld...  
Ranma: Que rápido pasan los años... que pronto cumplió 2 la pequeña  
Belld...  
  
Kasumi: Sí... que pronto, Ranma...  
  
FLASH BACK 2  
Ranma cargaba a Belld...  
Kasumi: Ranma, voy al centro comercial, no tardo... por favor, cuida a  
Belld...  
Ranma: Pero...  
Kasumi: No tardo...  
Decía esto cuando se iba... y Belld empezaba a llorar...  
Ranma: Genial... tú y yo solos... vamos, Belld, espera un poco... tu mami  
regresa en un momento... oh vamos, no llores... - Ranma la arrullaba y le  
hacia gestos Belld, dejaba de llorar comenzaba a reírse... - ¿Sabes, Belld?  
me eres muy familiar... tienes algo que me recuerda a alguien... que raro,  
¿no?... - Yendo a la cocina - Veamos si tu mami dejó algo para ti... la  
pañalera genial... - Esculcando encontraba su biberón - Veamos si tienes  
hambre... - dándole el biberón... y, así Belld se quedaba muy quietecita...  
en eso llegaba Akane...  
Akane: Ya llegué - gritó y eso despertó Bell, ella siguió llorando...  
Ranma: Oh, que bien... mira lo que has hecho marimacho... Belld empezó a  
llorar de nuevo...  
Akane: ¿Como me di... - se calló, pues veía a Ranma que cargaba muy  
tiernamente a la pequeña Belld chan... y sin querer se sonrojaba...  
Ranma: ¡¡¡Marimacho!!!... te dije Marimacho... ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer  
para que no llorara?... en fin... vamos pequeña... no llores...  
Volvía a hacer gestos y a arrullarla... Akane... nunca había visto  
gestos tan tiernos en Ranma; al día siguiente Akane, caminaba rumbo al Dojo  
pensando en el día anterior y era sorprendida por Ranma.  
Ranma: ¿En que piensas?  
  
Akane: En nada... Ranma, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
  
Ranma: Sí... ¿Qué?  
  
Akane: ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?  
Ranma: Sí... ¿a que viene...?  
Akane: Vamos, es tarde...  
Comenzaba a atardecer cuando pasaban por un pequeño parque...  
Akane: Ven...  
Ranma: Akane, tenemos que...  
Akane: Vamos...  
Ranma: Pero nos retarán...  
Akane: No importa vamos...  
Se acercaba a una banca... raramente no había nadie... a pesar de lo  
hermoso del parque...  
Akane: Que lindo...  
Ella se sentaba... él a un lado de ella...  
Ranma: Sí... hacia años que no veía un atardecer así...  
Akane: ¿En verdad?  
Ranma: Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la bahía Ishikari... los amaneceres ahí,  
son preciosos, fíjate que...  
Ranma le contaba sobre algunas de las aventuras que había pasado  
ahí... después de terminar...  
Akane: Espero algún día ir allá...  
Ranma: Algún día iremos, ya verás...  
Akane: ¿En serio?  
Ranma: Claro...  
Akane comenzaba a tener frió...  
Ranma: Será mejor irnos...  
Akane: Que lástima... realmente me la estaba pasando bien aquí...  
Ranma: Si quieres podemos quedarnos un poco más...  
Akane: Sí, claro...  
Ranma al ver que ella seguía teniendo frió la abrazo... así  
estuvieron un momento mas...  
Akane: Ranma...  
Ranma: Akane...  
Voltearon al mismo tiempo... poco a poco se fueron acercando poco a  
poco hasta fundirse en un cálido y tierno beso  
Ranma: Akane, yo te...  
Akane: shhh...  
Lo calló con un nuevo beso en los labios...  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2  
Ranma: ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?  
  
Kasumi: Claro, ¿por que no...?  
En eso entraban Akane y Nabiki corriendo...  
Akane: Por cierta rosa negra...  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Akane: A excepción de Kodashi que intentó, quien sabe cuantas veces,  
matarme... era una psicótica...  
Usako: Ja ja... me imagino... aún la recuerdo, era todo... un caso...  
Akane: Si... todo un caso... ahora ve, lo bueno es que tu no tienes ese  
problema...  
Usako: Cierto muy cierto...  
Entraba Nodoka...  
Nodoka: ¿De que hablan...?  
Akane: Le decía a Usako que no se preocupara... todo estará bien...  
Nodoka: Sí...  
En eso entraba Ranma y Darien...  
Ranma: Malas noticias mamá, Usako...  
Usako: ¿Que pasa?  
Ranma: Papá estará pronto aquí...  
Usako: ¡¿Cuándo?!  
Ranma: No lo dice... solo dice que pronto...  
La carta decía lo siguiente...  
Queridos Ranma y Akane:  
Esperamos que todos estén bien... nosotros por acá  
también... Regresamos pronto... Nos hemos divertido, pero los extrañamos...  
Nos urge llegar...  
Los quieren...  
Soun y Genma  
Nodoka: Si supiera... lo que le espera... No le urgiría venir...  
Decía esto mostrando su Katana..  
Usako: Tienes Razón, mamá...  
Ranma, Usako y Nodoka... brillaban con esa famosa aura roja que  
caracterizaba tanto a Akane... esa de modalidad matar a Ranma...  
El día pasaba sin mayores acontecimientos...  
Continuara... 


	11. La boda y la llegada

Capitulo 11: La boda ( y la llegada... ¬_¬  
  
Usako: mis padres no pudieron venir... ¿quien me entregará a Darien?  
Nodoka: Ryouga es el más indicado... es tu hermano...  
Usako: ¿podrá llegar al altar sin perderse?  
Nodoka: ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes, tú lo debes guiar...  
Usako: sí, claro...  
Nodoka: me voy a dormir... mañana será un largo día...  
Usako: yo también...  
Cuando Nodoka salió, sintió unos golpes en la puerta, se dirigió a ella y  
abrió... Era Ranma...  
Usako: ¿Qué pasa?  
Ranma: solo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que has tenido que pasar  
por mi culpa...  
Usako: no fue tu culpa, las cosas pasaron así... es todo... aunque me  
hubiera gustado que fuesen diferentes...  
Ranma: a mí también...  
Usako: yo... - se tiró a los brazos de Ranma y se puso a llorar -  
Ranma: ¡Usako! ¿Estás bien?  
Usako: ¡NO! ¡Tengo miedo! Mañana me caso y no sé si estoy haciendo lo  
correcto...  
Ranma: la verdad yo no te podría asegurar que lo estés haciendo... pero  
cuando yo me casé, tampoco lo sabía... en lo único que pensaba era que por  
mi culpa Akane estaba rodeada de peligros, para mí lo más sensato era  
desaparecer de la vida de ella... pero ganó mi corazón y comprendí que  
podíamos enfrentar los problemas juntos, como una familia...  
Usako: (Aún abrazada llorando) lo sé, pero yo quería esperar un poco más...  
Ranma: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien... tu puedes ver el futuro, deberías  
saberlo...  
Usako: Estoy tan asustada, que ni siquiera he podido tener mis visiones...  
Ranma: Tranquilita... shhh...  
Ranma acariciaba el cabello de Usako y la abrazaba paternalmente... Akane  
observaba desde lejos, a pesar de sentir celos, sabía que ella necesitaba  
de su amigo, era casi como su hermano... aunque quería matar a Usako en ese  
instante... pero logró controlarse... (UFF)...  
La mañana de la boda llegó, y todas las niñas vestían hermosos kimonos  
rosas... Belldandy llevaba las argollas, Yuki y Lori tiraban pétalos de  
rosas mientras la novia entraba... Ella tuvo que indicarle a Ryouga el  
camino... casi se va en sentido contrario (N. A. ¡APUESTO A QUE LO HIZO A  
PROPÓSITO!)... durante la ceremonia todo estuvo tranquilo... La fiesta fue  
genial... todos estaban felices... El Ramo lo recibió Cologne (~_~) y quedó  
muy feliz, parece que un enamorado volvería a su vida... je, je... La luna  
de Miel sería en una playa alejada... solo por una semana... Antes de  
partir, Usako le dijo a Belld chan "Te dejaré una tarea, deberás entrenar  
tus poderes de manera diferente... porque si tu abuelo llega antes de lo  
previsto... harás que él duerma hasta que yo llegue... para que así ni tu  
abuela ni tu papi puedan hacer algo... te cansarás mucho eso si... pero  
podremos hacer las cosas bien..., ¿de acuerdo?"... Belld, con una mirada  
misteriosa, dijo "De acuerdo, Mamita"...  
¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Je, je, je... nadie lo sabe...  
2 días después de la boda...  
...: ¡Buenos días, familia!  
Akane: ¡Papá! Buenos días...  
Soun: Hola, hija... ¿cómo han estado todos? ¿Alguna novedad?  
Akane: este... no nada... ¿y tío Gema?  
Soun: fue a la casa a dejar las cosas y luego iba a venir...  
Akane: ya veo...  
En ese instante llegaba Kasumi con Bell y Akira...  
Kasumi: Hola, Akane...  
Soun: Hola, Hija...  
Kasumi: ¡PAPÁ!  
Soun: (abrazándola) las extrañé...  
Bell: Hola, abuelito...  
Soun: hola, pequeña Bell... ¿cómo estás?  
Bell: Mejor de lo que tú crees, abuelito... ¿y tío Genma?  
Soun: ya viene...  
Bell se va... quería pensar en como haría que su "abuelo - Panda" se  
durmiera por 5 días...  
Bell: (pensando) mamá dijo que tendría mucho sueño mientras él durmiera...  
mi energía se gastaría... tendré que pedir ayuda... no me puedo quedar  
dormida en todas partes... esperaré a Yuki y a Lori... mmmm... tal vez lo  
haga solo y luego que ellas me presten su energía... tío Genma debe  
dormirse en cuanto llegue...  
Mientras...  
Soun: así que Usako y Darien se casaron... me hubiera gustado llegar  
antes... ¿cuando vuelven?  
Akane: la próxima semana... querían volver pronto... tienen asuntos que  
resolver...  
Soun: ¿que asuntos?  
Kasumi: ya te enterarás, papá... por ahora cuéntanos de tu viaje...  
Soun: bueno, fuimos a Okinawa y luego... - les relató la historia de su  
viaje, que no era muy interesante -... y Genma se cayó y estuvo  
inconsciente por una semana... JAJAJAJA...  
Kasumi: por lo menos no le pasó nada...  
Soun: a ese cabeza dura no le pasaría nada aunque se cayera de un  
precipicio... es como si algo lo cuidara...  
...: Ya lo creo que sí... Pero es extraño... acabo de sentir que me debería  
ir de aquí...  
Akane: ¡¡¡Tío!!!  
Genma: Hola, niñas... ¿cómo están?  
Kasumi: Muy bien, tío...  
Bell: (entrando) Hola, Tío Genma... no sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas  
llegado...  
Genma: ¡¡Bell chan!! ¿Cómo estás?  
Bell: Bien... permiso, ya vuelvo... - se refugió detrás de la puerta y  
utilizó toda su concentración...  
Genma: qué extraño, tengo sueño - durmiéndose totalmente...  
Akane: ¿tío?  
Genma ya no volvió a despertar, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena...  
Kasumi: debe estar muy cansado...  
Soun: debe ser...  
Bell: mami, tengo sueño... ¿puedo dormir?  
Kasumi: come algo primero...  
Bell: sí...  
Nabiki: hola, chicos... Lori insistió tanto en venir, que tuve que  
traerla...  
Ukyo: (apareciendo) pues, a mí me pasó lo mismo... Yuki insistió mucho...  
Bell: ¡¡Chicas!!  
Lori: síp.. debemos hablar...  
Yuki: vamos al Dojo...  
Bell: Claro... vamos...  
Ya en el Dojo...  
Bell: ¿y bien?  
Yuki: no te hagas... ¿crees que las clases no nos han servido?... Has usado  
tus poderes... ¿en qué?  
Bell: les iba a pedir ayuda... tengo sueño, así que les explicaré rápido...  
verán, mi mamá me pidió... - les explicó rápidamente... - y por eso es que  
necesito su ayuda...  
Lori: está bien... el tío Genma no despertará hasta que llegue tía Usako...  
Yuki: Sí, Usako hará lo que debe hacer...  
Las 3 niñas se tomaron de las manos y unieron sus poderes... ahora,  
mantendrían a Genma dormido sin problemas...  
Los días pasaron lentamente... hasta que por fin, Usako y Darien  
llegaron...  
Nodoka: ¡Hija!  
Usako: Mamá... ¿cómo estás?  
Nodoka: bien...  
Darien: siento que el poder de las niñas está en el aire...  
Usako: deben estar cumpliendo mi encargo, querido...  
Darien: tienes razón...  
Nodoka: ¿de qué hablan?  
Usako: nada, mamá... es que les dije a las niñas que entrenaran... es  
todo...  
Bell: (apareciendo) ¡MAMÁ!  
Usako: Hola, mi niña... veo que has cumplido con tu tarea...  
Bell: sí, mamita... ¿cuando empezamos?  
Usako: pronto, hija, muy pronto...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	12. Buscando Jefe de la Pandilla

CAPITULO 12: Buscando Jefe de la Pandilla  
Mientras tanto, en la casa Hibiki un extraño llegaba:  
...: ¿Buenas Tardes?  
Ukyo: Buenas tardes.  
...: ¿Disculpe está Ryouga Hibiki?  
Ukyo: ¿Si quien lo busca?  
...: Dígale que Chris Kun...  
Ukyo: Entonces, ¡tú eres el hermanito de Ryouga!  
Chris: Je, je, sí... ¿y tú eres?  
Ukyo: Su esposa...  
Chris: ¿Ukyo?, ¿O me equivoco?  
Ukyo: ¬_¬ ¿Acaso tiene otra?  
Chris: No, es que...  
...: Mi esposo es muy despistado.  
Ukyo: ¿?  
Chris: Je je... Ukyo, ella es mi esposa Amy Hibiki... Amy, mi cuñada Ukyo.  
Amy era una chica de cabello azul corto de ojos color marrón y estaba  
embarazada  
Amy: Mucho gusto, Ukyo.  
Ukyo: El gusto es mío.  
Un niño se acercaba a Amy  
...: Mami, tengo hambre...  
Amy: Sí, hijo... saluda...  
...: Hola...  
Ukyo: Hola, pequeño... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
...: Conan Hibiki... ¿y tú?  
Ukyo: Mucho gusto, Ukyo Hibiki, pero pásenle  
Entraban a la casa, a la sala  
Ukyo: En un momento estará la comida... esperen, por favor.  
Amy: ¿Quieres ayuda?  
Ukyo: Si quieres...  
Llegaba Yuki chan  
Yuki: Ukyo, ¿ya esta la comida?  
Ukyo: No, en un momento... Yuki, saluda a tu primo Chris.  
Yuki: ¿Primo?  
Ukyo: Sí, es hermano de Ryouga.  
Yuki: Ah... mucho gusto, Chris.  
Chris: ¿Yuki?  
Ukyo: Si, es hija de tu tío Kazuki.  
Chris: Ah, sí...  
Ukyo: Yuki, él es el pequeño Conan, otro sobrino.  
Yuki: Mucho gusto, Conan.  
Conan: El gusto es mío.  
Yuki: Ven vamos a jugar al patio con Sakuragui.  
Conan: ¿Sakuragui?  
Yuki: Sí, tu primo  
Conan: ¡Oh!  
Se iban los pequeños...  
Chris: ¿Tienen hijos?  
Ukyo: Sí, solo 1, y Yuki.  
Chris: Como quien dice 2...  
Ukyo: Sí...  
Amy: Je, je ¿y Usako no tiene?  
Chris: Se acaba de casar...  
Ukyo: Este... ¿Quieren comer?  
Chris: Sí, por favor...  
Servía la cena...  
Ukyo: Dejen ir por Ryouga, apuesto que se perdió en el patio.  
En eso entraba con Sakuragui, Yuki y Conan  
Sakuragui: No, fue en el baño U-_-  
Ryouga: Déjenme en paz...  
Ukyo: Ryouga, Saluda...  
Ryouga: Buenas Tardes.  
  
Chris: ¡Hermano!  
Ryouga: ¿Chris?  
Chris: ¿Quién más?  
Ryouga: Como pasa el tiempo... la ultima vez que te vi usabas pañal...  
Chris: Je, je...(  
Ryouga: ¿Y la Abuela?  
Chris: ¿No te dijeron?  
Ryouga: ¿Que?  
Chris: Falleció...  
Ryouga: ¡oh! ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
Chris: Vengo a poner un negocio.  
Ryouga: ¿En serio? ¿De qué?  
Chris: Pues aún no sé... tengo un capital guardado y con eso lo haré... y  
ya que estaba por aquí, vine a visitarte, mamá me dio tu dirección.  
Ryouga: Que bien sirve que conoces a nuestra hermana Usako y a su esposo...  
y otra persona mas...  
Chris: ¿Sí? ¿A quien?  
Ryouga: Ya veras, ya veras, es una pequeña sorpresa  
Chris: Bueno...  
Terminando la comida, sonaba el teléfono, Ukyo contesta...  
Ukyo: Bueno... Usako... sí... sí... ¿van estar ahí?... ¡que bien!... es que  
te tenemos una sorpresa... ja, ja, no, mala no... sí, me entere que ya  
llegó... bueno, vamos para allá... sí... adiós - Colgaba el teléfono -  
Ryouga, era Usako para avisar que habían regresado, y que si podíamos  
llevar a Yuki.  
Ryouga: Bueno, Chris, es tiempo de que conozcas a la pequeña Usako.  
Yuki: ¿iremos al Dojo?  
Ukyo: Sí, Yuki...  
Todos se alistaban para ir al Dojo; en el camino se encontraban a  
Iory que llevaba a la pequeña Lori.  
Lori: Hola, Yuki...  
Yuki: Lori, mira te presento a Conan, primo de Sakuragui.  
Lori: Ah, hola, mucho gusto, soy Lori Saotome.  
Conan: Hola...  
Llegaban al Dojo, tocaban y Belld abría...  
Belld: ¡HEY, pandilla!... que bueno que vinieron, comenzaba a aburrirme  
Lori: Sí, que bien...  
Ukyo: Belldandy, ¿Y Usako?  
Belld: Mi mamá está en la sala con mi Papá, mi nuevo papá y la tía Akane.  
Chris: ¿Mamá?  
Ryouga: Es la pequeña sorpresita... Belld te presento a tu tío Chris, Chris  
nuestra sobrina Belldandy Usako... por el momento Ono Tendo  
Chris: ¿Que no se acaba de casar?  
Belldandy: Sip... hola, tíop.  
Chris: No entiendo...  
Ryouga: Ahorita te explicara Usako.  
Chris: Hola, Belldandy...  
Salía Akane  
Akane: Hola.  
Ukyo: Hola, Akane, ¿y Usako y Darien?  
Akane: En la sala, están alistando las cosas para el día de campo.  
Ryouga: ¿Día de campo?  
Akane: Supongo que a Usako se le olvido decirles bueno no importa así...  
vamos  
Belld: Yo voy al Dojo por unas cosas...  
Akane: Ok.  
Yuki: Voy contigo.  
Sakuragui: Sí, vamos.  
Ukyo: Esta bien niños, pero nada de diabluras.  
Todos: Esta bien...  
Entraban a la sala  
Usako: Hola  
Darien: ¿Que tal, Ryouga?  
Ryouga: Hola...  
Chris: Buenas tardes  
Usako: Buenas Tardes  
Ryouga: Hermana, ¿recuerdas de la pequeña sorpresita que te dijo Ukyo?  
Usako: Sí ¿Qué tiene?  
Ryouga: Él es... Chris... nuestro hermanito menor.  
Usako: ¿Chris?  
Ryouga: Sí.  
Usako: ¡Ve nada más! ¡Que grande estás!  
Lo abrazaba, él correspondía el abrazo  
Chris: Así que tú eres la famosa Usako.  
Usako: Eh, sí...  
Chris: ella es mi esposa, Amy...  
Usako: Mucho gusto, Amy.  
Amy: Encantada en conocerte, Usako.  
Usako: Igualmente... te presento es mi esposo Darien.  
Chris: ¡Vaya! Un gusto, cuñado.  
Le daba la mano, Darien esperaba una reacción como la de Ryouga, pero  
nunca llegó.  
Usako: Bueno vendrán al día de campo ¿verdad?  
Ukyo: Es que no veníamos preparados.  
Nodoka: Para nada, vayan... por la comida, no se preocupen, hay mucha...  
Vamos... dejen ir por los niños.  
Ryouga: ¿Y Genma?  
Usako: Aun no despierta.  
Ryouga: Que mal...  
Nodoka: Bueno, vamos.  
Se iban al parque, y ahí  
Usako: Chris, ¿conociste a Belldandy?  
Chris: Si, lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué tu hija?  
Usako: Je... es una larga historia, todo pasó hace 6 años, yo llegué a  
Nerima a conocer a mis 2 hermanos, a Ryouga, pues quería conocer a mi  
verdadera familia; y Ranma, el hijo de mi madre Nodoka, aquí estuve un  
tiempo...  
Le contaba todo, desde su llegada a Nerima, hasta lo de su hija y  
como el cretino del panda, se la había robado...  
Chris: Entiendo... solo una cosa... - se levantaba y tomaba de la camisa a  
Ranma y lo sacudía - ¡Eres un Idiota...!  
Mientras Chris golpea, regaña y maltrata a Ranma veamos que hacen los  
pequeños.  
Conan: Por favor, Sakuragui, primito, jamás serían más traviesos que yo.  
Lori: Lo podemos ser, no nos tientes.  
Yuki: Sí, una vez convertimos una sala en un campo de batalla.  
Conan: ¿Que tiene eso de especial?  
Sakuragui: Hubieras visto la cara de los grandes.  
Conan: Hagamos un trato, mejor dicho un reto, al final de esta semana, el o  
la que haga la mayor travesura... hmm que podremos ganar...  
Sakuragui: ¿Lo obedeceremos?  
Conan: Buena idea... lo obedeceremos... justo  
Yuki: Acepto.  
Lori: Bueno.  
Sakuragui: Ya dijimos...  
Conan: ¿Belldandy?  
Belld: Está bien...  
Ese día de campo no paso a mayores, todo normal, al día siguiente en  
el dojo, estaban los 5 pequeños, en el dojo, y unas mamas en la cocina;  
Sakuragui salió del dojo y dejo en la cocina una pequeña cajita, Akane la  
encontró y sin importancia la dejo en la mesa, Amy se acerco y la abrió, en  
ella había...  
Amy: ¡¡¡¡UN RATON!!!!  
Se subió a una silla, mientras Akane, Usako y Ukyo lo trataban de  
agarrar o matar... durante un buen rato ellas así estuvieron; Sakuragui  
entró a la cocina y sacó al pequeño animalito.  
Sakuragui: Hola, Rocky... ¿Dónde te metes?  
Ukyo: ¿Esa cosa es tuya?  
Sakuragui: Sí, mamá.  
Ukyo: Definitivamente te deshaces de él...  
Sakuragui: Pero, mamita, es mi mascota.  
Ukyo: Pues no me gusta, te deshaces de él... es mi ultima palabra.  
Sakuragui y los niños que escuchaban aun lado de la puerta se fueron  
al dojo  
Sakuragui: ¿Que tal?  
Conan: Mas o menos.  
Yuki: Mi turno...  
Al día siguiente, en la casa de Ukyo, era turno de ella de cuidar a  
los niños... ella y Ryouga discutían algún asunto en su recamara. Cosa que  
le beneficiaría a Yuki para su plan, ella entró a la cocina, y sacó una  
caja muy pesada de uno de los gabinetes, y, como pudo, la llevó al patio y  
ahí se puso a jugar con el contenido: la vajilla de Ryouga y Ukyo, jugaba  
estrellándola con el árbol más cercano. Cuando Ukyo y Ryouga bajaron, más  
de la mitad de la vajilla estaba rota.  
Ukyo: ¡Yuki!  
Ryouga: ¡¡Yuki!!  
Yuki: ¿Qué pasó?  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Yuki: ¿Ah?  
Ryouga: Yuki Hibiki, estás castigada.  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Yuki: Fue sin querer... Ryouga.  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Ryouga: Una semana, sin postre.  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Yuki: Pero, Ryouga...  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Ryouga: "Pero" nada...  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Yuki: Voy al patio con los niños.  
Yuki se va al patio trasero donde estaban los demás, mientras Ukyo  
seguía viendo los trozos de la Vajilla.  
Ryouga: Tranquila, mi amor, yo te compraré una nueva...  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Ryouga: Amor es una niña, entiéndela...  
Ukyo: ¡¡Mi vajilla!!  
Ryouga: Ukyo, tranquilízate  
Ukyo: ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?, eres un insensible, esta vajilla nos la  
regalaron el día de nuestra boda...  
Ryouga: . . .  
Mientras Ukyo y Ryouga levantaban, lo que quedaba de la vajilla, los  
niños en el patio.  
Conan: Muy bien, tía Yuki...  
Yuki: Yuki a secas.  
Conan: Pero no llega a tanto, puedo superarlo.  
Lori: Mi turno...  
Al día siguiente, en el dojo Tendo, estaban Akane, Nodoka, Ranma y  
Usako en la sala, viendo jugar a los niños en el patio. Tocaban a la  
puerta, Akane abría, era Iory cargando a Shaoran y con Lori en una mano.  
Iory: Quería ver si podrían cuidarme a Lori y a Shaoran.  
Akane: Claro... ¿y Nabiki?  
Iory: En el hospital...  
Akane: ¿Qué tiene?  
Usako: ¿Ahora con quién se peleó?  
Nodoka: Usako, no es momento para esas bromas.  
Iory: No solo le bajo la presión, ¿Qué creen que hizo Lori?  
Ranma: Ni idea...  
Iory: Hizo una llamada a Estados Unidos de 20 minutos, ¿se imaginan lo que  
costará? ¿Y lo que le provocó a Nabiki?  
Ranma: ¿Y tú tan tranquilo?  
Iory: Son niños...  
Ranma: Je, je, sí, ¿verdad?  
Iory: Bueno, me voy... gracias, Primo, te los encargo.  
Akane: Claro, los cuidaremos.  
Conan: Tía, ¿podemos ir al Dojo?  
Usako: Sí, pero nada de travesuras ¿eh?  
Conan: No, tía...  
Los niños se iban al Dojo, ya ahí...  
Conan: Lori... muy bien... pero superable.  
Lori: Quiero verlo.  
Yuki: Yo también...  
Sakuragui: Sí, no presumas tanto, demuéstralo, ¿o tú que dices Belldandy?  
Belldandy: Todavía no acaba la semana.  
Sakuragui: ¿Perdón?  
Conan: Je, ya verán.  
Al otro día en el dojo...  
Usako: ¿Necesitan algo más?  
Akane: No, Usako, es todo...  
Usako: Bueno, me voy.  
Entraban los niños  
Belldandy: ¿A donde vas, mamá?  
Usako: Voy al centro comercial, ¿Quieren Ir?  
Sakuragui: No, gracias...  
Lori: Yo también me quedo.  
Conan: Yo tampoco quiero ir.  
Yuki: ¿Me traes un jugo?  
Usako: Sí, Yuki, ¿De cual?  
Yuki: De uva...  
Usako: Bien.  
Belldandy: Yo sí quiero ir, mamá... ¿puedo?  
Usako: Está bien, acompáñame.  
Belldandy: Bien...  
Usako y Belldandy salían del Dojo rumbo al centro comercial. Mientras  
tanto, Conan iba a la habitación que perteneció a Usako en el Dojo, ahí  
habían dos bultos, los tomó. Luego fue a la habitación de Nodoka y tomó un  
tercer bulto. Como se veían algo pesados, Sakuragui le ayudo a llevarlos al  
Dojo, donde los abrió, y se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que buscaba:  
Las Katanas de la familia Saotome; no entendió la existencia de una  
tercera, pero aún así llevó acabo su plan.  
Tomó las Katanas y se puso a jugar en todo el Dojo con ellas; Usako, que  
había regresado del centro comercial con Belldandy, fue junto a Darien,  
Ryouga y Chris, a verificar que hacían los diablillos y al ver la escena...  
rápidamente Darien tomó las Katanas, sabía de quien eran, y Chris tomó a  
Conan. Los demás al oír el llanto de Conan, fueron al Dojo y vieron a Chris  
que estaba regañándolo.  
Akane: ¿Que pasó?  
Amy: ¿Que le hiciste al niño?  
Darien: Yo diría, ¿qué hizo el niño?  
Ranma: ¿Que pasó?  
Darien: Estaba Jugando con esto...  
Usako: ¡Mis Katanas!  
Nodoka: ¡Y la mía!  
A Ranma se le enchinaba el cuero de solo verla.  
Usako: ¿Pero él esta bien?  
Ryouga: Sí, eso es lo bueno.  
Iory: ¿Y los demás niños?  
Llegaban del patio delantero.  
Lori: ¿Que pasó?  
Belldandy: Buuu... yo que pensé ya los habían hecho cachitos... ¡ya no  
habrá carne asada!  
Todos: U ¬_¬ ¡¡¿Belldandy?!!  
Belldandy: ¿Qué hice?  
Akane: Esteee... mejor entremos  
Entraban al Dojo.  
Usako: ¡Que niños...!  
Akane: Bien traviesos.  
Iory: Pero al fin y al cabo, son solo niños.  
Ranma: Sí, lo hacen sin querer.  
Ryouga: ¡Lo dicen por que no son sus hijos!  
Darien: Vamos, no exageres, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo.  
Chris: Cuando tú tengas los tuyos, te quiero ver... te quiero ver...  
Darien: Este... no digas eso...  
Amy: ¿No piensan tener hijos?  
Usako: Sí, pero...  
Darien: Todavía no...  
Ambos estaban colorados así que Amy decidió cambiar el tema...  
Amy: ¿Usako y a que se debe una tercer Katana?  
Usako: Ah, pues es para la pequeña Belldandy.  
Chris: ¿No es muy pequeña...?  
Usako: Pues...  
Nodoka: No lo es, la mayoría de las Saotome aprenden desde pequeñas, yo a  
los 7 ya la controlaba al igual Usako, y Belldandy, no será la excepción,  
de hecho espero que no se retrase, debió haber empezado hace 2 años... de  
haber sabido...  
Ryouga: Pero es Hibiki y yo no permitiré que maneje algo tan peligroso  
Nodoka: Soy la abuela y digo que así se hará...  
Ryouga: No... con todo el respeto que se merece.  
Nodoka: ¿Usako?  
  
Ryouga: ¿Ranma?  
Ranma: Dejemos que la propia Belldandy lo decida.  
Usako: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la pequeña Belldandy decidirá.  
Paso la tarde sin mayor acontecimiento, nada fuera de lo normal para  
esta familia ¬_¬.  
Al día siguiente, en el dojo estaban todos, ¿razón?, ninguna aparente...  
hicieron una pequeña parrillada a fuera, Belldandy se había separado de los  
demás y estaba en el Dojo.  
Ukyo: ¿Y cuanto tienes, Amy?  
Amy: 7 meses  
Akane: ¡Que lindo!  
Usako: ¿Tú y Ranma no piensan tener otro?  
Akane: No, con este nos las estamos viendo negras, va a ser un diablillo.  
Nabiki: Espero no supere a los ya existentes...  
Kasumi: Ja ja, si... ¿Quién será el más diablillo?  
Akane: ¿cual...?  
Amy: Conan, ¿ya vieron lo que hizo el otro día?  
Usako: Quien sabe...  
Ukyo: ¿Y Ryouga?  
Chris: Desde que Iory lo mandó por la salsa, no ha vuelto.  
Iory: ¿Dónde se metería?  
Darien: ¿Se perdería en la cocina?  
Ukyo: No lo dudo, es capaz...  
Todos se soltaban riendo. Un rato después...  
Kasumi: ¿Chicos están quemando la carne?  
Tofú: No, está normal.  
Nabiki: Huele a Quemado.  
Akane: Sí...  
Ranma: Pero no es la carne.  
Usako: ¿Qué será?  
Darien: ¡El Dojo!  
Lori: Debe Ser Belldandy, ella está ahí.  
Yuki: Sip  
Soun: ¿Belldandy?  
Se desmayaba, mientras se veía una humareda saliendo del Dojo...  
Ranma y Usako: ¡¡¿Belldandy?!!  
Salían corriendo al Dojo, al llegar ahí, como pudieron, entraron, y  
en el centro del Dojo había una fogata enorme, curiosamente alimentada por  
las prendas de Happosai, quemando el piso y una estaca sosteniendo a P-chan  
y Belldandy con un tenedor en las manos...  
P-chan: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cuiii!!!!!!!!  
En eso llegaban los demás, Ukyo al ver la escena se desmayaba, Akane tomaba  
el cerdito y Darien a Usako en shock. Ranma y los chicos apagaban el fuego.  
Afortunadamente no había casi nada de perdidas, solo se había quemado un  
poco el piso... después de controlado el fuego, se les daba atención a  
Ukyo, Ryouga, Happosai, Kasumi, Usako, Nodoka y a Soun... Ya al recuperar  
fuerzas, se veía a una Usako, un Ryouga y un Chris con su hermoso colmillo  
y unos papas molestos...  
Usako: ¡¡Belldandy!! ¡DEBISTE TENER CUIDADO!  
Ranma: ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!  
Kasumi: ¡¡Belldandy Usako!!  
Todos: ¡¡¡Castigada!!!  
Después de un largo, pero largoooo discurso, Belldandy terminó 3  
veces castigada, por su papá Ranma, por su mama Usako y su mama Kasumi, sin  
postre, sin Katana y sin salidas... se iba al patio con los demás niños...  
Conan: Belldandy, ¿estás loca?  
Belld: ¿Por?  
Yuki: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?  
Belld: Ya ves...  
Conan: Mis respetos.  
Belld: ¿Se rinden tan pronto?  
Todos: Sí...  
Sakuragui: Una cosa mas... ¡¡Casi matas a mi Papá!!  
Belldandy: ¡¡No sabía que era tu papá!!  
Se lanzaba contra de ella, y se empezaban a pelear, ninguno de los  
niños los detenían, Belldandy estaba arriba de él, le iba ganando, pero  
sintió que alguien la levantaba, era su papá Ranma, los demás adultos  
también estaban ahí.  
Usako: ¡Belldandy!  
Belld: Él empezó...  
Akane: Tenían que seguir la tradición, de Saotome Vs. Hibiki... je je  
Usako: Bonita tradición...  
Darien: Ya lo decía yo, quieren seguir el camino de sus padres...  
Usako lo veía con cara de pocos amigos ¬_¬  
Kasumi: Esto aumentara tu castigo, señorita.  
Belldandy: Pero mamá, él empezó.  
Tofú: Nada de "pero"...  
Mandaban a todos los peques a lavarse las manos.  
Nodoka: Igual de violenta que tú, Ranma...  
Akane: En eso es idéntica a ti  
Ranma: Es niña, debería ser pasiva.  
Darien: Es que se parece a Ranko.  
Todos se soltaban riendo excepto Ranma  
Ranma: Ja ja, muy gracioso, muy gracioso...  
Mientras con los niños Belldandy, se quedaba parada en el pasillo  
Lori: ¿Que pasa Belld?  
Belld: Ya van varios días que tengo una visión, veo a una mujer en un  
hospital con 2 bebés...  
Yuki: ¿Qué crees que sea?  
Belld: Ni idea... ni idea...  
Al día siguiente, Akane abría la puerta, era Kasumi cargando al  
pequeño de Akira.  
Kasumi: Venía a ver si podías cuidar a Akira. Belldandy se enfermó y no  
queremos que él se contagie.  
Usako: ¿Que tiene Belld?  
Kasumi: Tiene calentura, un simple resfriado.  
Usako: ¿Estará bien?  
Kasumi: Sí, creo que sí, aunque está muy débil.  
Usako: Quiere decir que el panda no tarda en despertar.  
Kasumi: ¿Decías, Usako?  
Usako: Eh... nada... solo pensaba en voz alta.  
Kasumi: Bueno, gracias Akane, me voy no quiero dejar sola a Belld...  
Akane: Está bien, hermana...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	13. ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Capitulo 13: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!  
Usako detuvo a Kasumi en la puerta, necesitaba entregarle la carta para que  
Bell chan y la pandilla dejaran de usar sus poderes.  
Usako: quisiera ir contigo, pero no me he sentido bien... dile a Bell chan  
que la veré después y que no se preocupe, todo estará bien... dale esta  
carta, por favor.  
Kasumi: está bien, nos vemos.  
Al entrar en la casa, sintió un leve mareo, pero no le tomó importancia  
hasta que despertó en su cama junto a su marido.  
Usako: ¿que pasó?  
Darien: al fin despertaste... me tenias preocupado, de pronto simplemente  
te desmayaste.  
Usako: ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?  
Darien: 1 hora, el doctor Tofú no tarda en llegar.  
Usako: no es necesario, creo saber qué es lo que pasa.  
Darien: ¿me dirás?  
Usako: (sonriendo) con tus poderes de adivino, ¿aún no logras saberlo?  
Darien: ¿estás...?  
Usako: sí... creo que sí.  
Darien: ¡SERÉ PAPÁ!  
Usako: ja, ja, ja... al parecer... deja que Tofú lo afirme, después  
celebras.  
Darien: no necesito que me lo confirmen, pero prefiero que te revisen, ese  
golpe que te diste en la cabeza cuando caíste, fue muy feo. No quiero que  
te pase algo malo...  
Usako: no te preocupes, el Doctor me hará un chequeo... lo único que  
lamento es que no podré utilizar mis poderes para desquitarme de Genma.  
Darien: tranquila, para eso estamos: Ryouga, Chris, Ranma, Belldandy y yo.  
No se saldrá con la suya.  
Usako: lo sé... Te amo, mi Príncipe.  
Darien: Y yo a ti, mi Princesita.  
Al rato llegaba el doctor, quien revisó el chichón que Usako tenía en su  
cabeza y le sacó una muestra de sangre para comprobar su teoría, pronto  
saldrían de dudas.  
Usako: aún no diremos nada, así que te pedimos discreción, ¿está bien?  
Dr. T.: no te preocupes, no lo diré.  
Al otro día...  
Bell: ¡MAMÁ!  
Usako: ¡Bell! ¿Te sientes mejor?  
Bell: sip, ahora que ya no hay "hechizo", me siento muy bien (  
Usako: que bueno... eso quiere decir que tu abuelo despertará pronto...  
Bell: así es, mamita...  
Usako: bueno, ahora ve a jugar...  
Bell: está bien, ¿está la pandilla entera?  
Usako: sí, pequeña, todos te esperan...  
Bell: (pensando) mis queridos súbditos...  
Usako: Bell, vete que te esperan en el Dojo...  
Bell: sí, mamita.  
Usako: esta niña... - suspirando - tengo tanto miedo a que él despierte...  
Ranma: (apareciendo) debes estar tranquila, él no te volverá a hacer  
daño... (abrazándola) entre todos te protegeremos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
Usako: (llorando) ¿qué crees que hará cuando me vea?  
Ranma: nada, pequeña, nada... no podrá...  
No muy lejos de ahí, una sombra los observaba con una ira que no pudo  
contener...  
...: ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA "CASADA"?  
Ranma: C-C-C-Chris Kun, no... no es... no es lo que tú piensas...  
Usako: Chris, ¿qué te pasa?  
Chris: ¿ACASO NO TIENEN VERGÜENZA? ¿HAN ESTADO ENGAÑANDO A TODOS DICIENDO  
QUE NUNCA HUBO NADA ENTRE USTEDES?  
Usako: Pero Chris, ¿estás loco?  
Chris: ¿LOCO? ¿LOCO? ¿ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESE ABRAZO ES FRATERNAL?  
Ranma: así es, ella es mi hermana... no podría haber nada entre nosotros,  
lo que pasó esa vez, fue solo un error del cual nos arrepentimos... lo  
único bueno de eso es Belldandy, pero por ese error ellas 2 han sufrido  
mucho...  
Chris: ¿lo dices en serio?  
Usako: Chris, Ranma y yo nunca quisimos que pasara "aquello" esa noche,  
pero el destino es extraño y solo sucedió... solo dos cosas buenas  
sucedieron con esa acción, el nacimiento de Bell y que Ranma y yo, al fin  
nos pudimos reencontrar como hermanos, nosotros nunca nos amamos, solo  
llegamos a tenernos un cariño muy especial...  
Chris: me cuesta un poco creer en eso...  
Usako: Pues tendrás que creerlo, no estoy dispuesta a que tú o algún otro  
venga a poner en duda mi fidelidad, ¿ME OYES?  
Chris: yo...  
Usako: y una cosa más... ¿ACASO ME CREES CAPAZ DE HACER UNA COSA ASÍ A UNA  
DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS? JAMÁS SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A AKANE Y MUCHO  
MENOS A MI MARIDO, AL QUE AMO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA Y POR QUIEN SERÍA CAPAZ DE  
DAR MI VIDA... ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A  
INSINUARLO! SI LO HACES... ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!  
Chris: lo-lo-lo siento...  
Ranma: Usako, cálmate...  
Usako: permiso, me voy... quiero descansar, estoy muy enojada... - se va y  
quedan los chicos una gotota en la cabeza...  
Ranma: es de temer, ¿verdad?  
Chris: sí... ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPAAAAA! ¡NO DEBERÍAS ABRAZAR A MI HERMANA!  
Ranma: ¿vas a seguir con eso? ¿Porque no le dijiste nada a Darien? Él se  
casó con tu hermana...  
Chris: no metas a mi cuñado en esto, él ya está casado, puede hacer lo que  
quiera...  
Ranma: ¬_¬ estás loco, ¿lo sabías?  
Chris: ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, DEJA A MI HERMANITA TRANQUILA!  
Ranma: estás sobre actuando...  
Chris: (golpeándolo) deja de tratarme como un loco, ya te dije que no me  
gusta que te acerques a ella, después de lo que pasó por tu culpa, no  
deberías ni hablarle... ¡Todo fue tu culpa, maldito mujeriego!  
Ranma: (golpeándolo) ¡déjate de estupideces! Yo no lo hice con mala  
intención, ni siquiera estaba consiente... ¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A GOLPEAR! ¡TE  
VAS A ARREPENTIR!  
En ese instante aparece Amy y Akane...  
Akane: ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?  
Ranma: nada, solo una conversación de amigos...  
Amy: ¿amigos? Más bien parecen enemigos...  
Akane: ¿y qué es eso de que "dejes de abrazar a su hermanita"?  
Chris: él estaba abrazando a Usako y no se lo voy a permitir, es un maldito  
mujeriego.  
Akane: Creo que estás en una confusión, Ranma y Usako son como hermanos, él  
la ha estado apoyando este último tiempo, la vida de tu hermana ha sufrido  
muchos cambios y han sido demasiado rápidos y, aunque ella tiene a Darien y  
a Ryouga, el más cercano fue Ranma. Yo sé que ella ama a su marido, pero  
debes entender que el único hermano que ella ha conocido por mucho tiempo  
es mi marido, por favor no cometas la tontería de separarla de él, ya no  
tendría el apoyo familiar que necesita...  
Chris: eso no lo había considerado, pero de todas formas... ¡ES UN  
MUJERIEGO!  
Amy: Tesoro, ¿realmente crees que Ranma engañaría a Akane? Recuerda que  
Ryouga y tú no han estado con Usako desde que ella nació, al único que ha  
conocido como hermano es a Ranma... ¿quieres quitarle al único que la ha  
apoyado realmente en este último tiempo?  
Chris: yo... en verdad lo siento, creo que, el encontrarme ahora con mi  
hermana y con su historia ha hecho que me ponga algo sensible... Perdón,  
chicos...  
Ranma: por mí no hay problema, pero creo que deberías pedirle disculpas a  
Usako... ya estoy acostumbrado a los celos de los hermanos Hibiki... jejjee  
Chris: ¿uh? creo que iré a hablar con Usako...  
Mientras, en otra parte del Dojo...  
Usako: (llorando) ¡Darien, mi hermano cree que yo soy una cualquiera!  
¡Piensa que te engaño a ti y a Akane!  
Darien: ¿y porque?  
Usako: es que yo hablaba con Ranma acerca de Genma y me puse a llorar.  
Ranma me abrazó como buen hermano que es, pero Chris malentendió todo...  
Darien: tranquila, princesa, ya verás como recapacita... además, tú sabes  
que lo que piensen los demás no me importa, yo sé que tú me eres fiel...  
Usako: gracias... Te amo...  
Chris: (entrando) Usako... ¿podemos hablar?  
Usako: c-c-c-claro...  
Darien: creo que los dejaré solos... estaré en la sala por si me necesitas,  
querida... (sale)  
Usako: está bien...  
Chris: Usa Chan, quería disculparme contigo, yo no quería ofenderte, es  
solo que confundí las cosas, esto es totalmente nuevo para mí...  
Usako: está bien, te entiendo, pero por favor no me hagas otra escenita  
así... yo nunca haría nada en contra de mis amigos, piensa antes de actuar,  
¿ok?  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo...  
Bell: bien, pandilla, debemos ayudar a mi mamá cuando despierte el abuelo  
Genma...  
Conan: ¿y eso por que?  
Bell: te contaré... lo que pasó fue que... - le contaba la historia - y es  
por eso que yo tengo apellido Ono y no Saotome...  
Conan: ese viejo... ¡Yo te ayudo!  
Todos: ¡Te ayudaremos!  
Michan: (apareciendo) Bell chan, tía Kasumi... llama ti...  
Bell: está bien, Michan, voy enseguida...  
Conan: ¿Quién es ella?  
Bell: Ella es Michiru Saotome, más conocida como Michan, es hija del  
hermano menor de abuelita Nodoka... pronto cumplirá 3 años, ¿porqué?  
Conan: es... es que no la conocía... hola, Michan, soy Conan... tengo 6  
años recién cumplidos...  
Michan: hoda, Conan...  
Bell: (riendo) parece que te enamoraste... ja, ja, ja...  
Conan: (rojo) no molestes... ve a ver que quiere tu mamá Kasumi...  
Bell: uyyy, verdad...  
Michan: Conan va con Mi chan...  
Conan: ¿quieres que te acompañe, Michan?  
Michan: chi...  
Conan tomó de la manito a Michan y se fueron junto con Bell...  
Conan: (pensando) yo cuidaré de esta pequeña princesita, es tan linda...  
Bell: Conan, ¿me oyes?  
Conan: ¿me hablabas?  
Bell: te dio duro parece...  
Conan: ¿de que estás hablando?  
Bell: nada, nada... olvídalo... ¿podrías llevar a Michan a donde mamá  
Usako?  
Conan: claro... vamos, pequeña...  
MiChan: chi... tatao, Bell chan...  
Conan: ven, princesita... vamos donde tía Usako...  
Michan: ¿Michan, princesita?  
Conan: sip... eres una princesita para mí...  
Michan: (abrazando a Conan) te quelo mucho...  
Conan: (tomándola en brazos) y yo a ti, pequeñita... - no la soltó hasta  
llegar adonde Usako - tía, me dijeron que le trajera a Michan...  
Usako: gracias, Conan...  
Chris: ¿Quién es ella?  
Conan: es hija del hermano menor de tía Nodoka, papá... su nombre es  
Michiru Saotome, pero le dicen Michan... ¿no es linda, papá?  
Chris: ¿uh?  
Conan: ¿cierto que parece una pequeña princesa?  
Usako: veo que tu hijo es todo un don Juan...  
Chris: pues, es hijo de su padre... ^_^'  
Usako: sí, claro...  
Bell: (llegando) ¡mamá! ¿Podemos hablar?  
Usako: sí, hija... permiso... - sale - ¿qué pasa, hija?  
Bell: mamá Kasumi dice que el abuelo Genma está a punto de despertar...  
dice que hoy se ha movido mucho...  
Usako: no te preocupes... ya veremos que pasa...  
Bell: sí, mamita... ¡ah! Mamá Kasumi también dijo que papá Tofú quería  
hablar contigo... que fueras con papi Darien...  
Usako: está bien, gracias, hijita... ve a jugar con tus amigos, nos vemos  
después... tal vez te tenga una sorpresa...  
Bell: ¡SÍ!  
  
Esa tarde, Usako y Darien fueron a ver a Tofú, quien les anunció la noticia  
de que serían padres...  
Dr.: bueno, las pruebas salieron leves, pero debe ser porque tienes muy  
poco... yo diría que una semana, nada más... esperemos un mes y veremos  
como va...  
Usako: gracias...  
Darien: ve a la casa hoy, anunciaremos la noticia...  
Dr.: está bien, iré en cuanto cierre la consulta...  
Usako: nos vemos más tarde entonces...  
Darien: hasta luego...  
Dr.: nos vemos...  
Esa noche una gran celebración se llevaba a cado en la casa de la familia  
Takahashi - Hibiki, nuevos integrantes vendrían a componer la gran  
familia...  
Mientras, en una habitación del Dojo Saotome (ex Tendo), un hombre - panda  
comenzaba a despertar... sintió el ruido en la casa de enfrente y decidió  
ir...  
Genma: buenas noches, ¿hay alguien?  
Kasumi: ¡Tío Genma!  
Soun: Al fin despertó, pase... (entrando con Genma)... estamos celebrando  
que Usako tendrá un bebé...  
Genma: ¿U-U-U-Usako?  
Nodoka: sí, querido... Usako, la chica que yo crié... ¿la recuerdas?  
Genma: c-c-c-c-claro...  
Usako: (fríamente) hola, tío, ¿se acuerda de mí?... yo me acuerdo  
perfectamente de usted...  
Genma: ¿pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-perfectamente?  
Usako: sí, tío... perfectamente...  
CONTINUARÁ... (juas, juas, juas, juas) 


	14. La pandilla Vs Panda

CAPITULO 14: La pandilla Vs. Panda  
Genma: Je je je(riendo nerviosamente)  
Nodoka: ¿Qué tienes?  
Genma: Nada...  
Usako: ¿Quiere comer, tío?  
Genma: Sí, por favor  
Genma quería creer que nadie sabía nada. Al terminar la cena...  
Genma: Soun, ¿terminaremos nuestro viaje?  
Soun: En este momento no piense en eso, acabamos de llegar...  
Genma: Recuerde que un artista marcial nunca termina su entrenamiento.  
Ranma: ¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Tan pronto te quieres ir...? si acabas de  
llegar...  
Nodoka: Sí, querido, ¿tan pronto?  
En eso entraban los niños...  
Belld: ¡Mamá!...  
Se quedaba en la puerta...  
Kasumi: ¿Sí, hija?  
Usako, mentalmente, se prohibía responder, pensaba hacer sufrir un  
poco a Genma antes de empezar a castigarlo...  
Belld: ¿A qué horas nos vamos a ir?  
Kasumi: No seas grosera, saluda a tu tío Genma.  
Belld: ¡Ah! Hola, tío.  
Ranma: No seas tan mala con la pobre Belld, es sólo una niña.  
Kasumi: Sí, pero es para que aprenda desde chiquita... tú como siempre tan  
consentidor, casi como el padre...  
Genma: ...  
Genma sudaba frió, Belld salía del cuarto...  
Amy: Oye, una pregunta Ranma y Akane, ¿no piensan tener otro bebé? Digo...  
para que tengan la parejita...  
Ranma: yo le digo a Akane que quiero una niña... tal vez así como Belld.  
Genma: ...  
Ryouga: Por cierto, y ustedes Usako, Darien ¿qué quieren tener?  
Usako: Yo siempre he soñado que tengo una niña...  
Genma: ...  
Darien: Sería bueno, pero ya no le podríamos poner Usako.  
Akane: ¿Por qué?  
Darien: Así se llama Belldandy.  
Soun: Hablando de eso ¿Por qué le pusieron así Kasumi? Siempre me lo he  
cuestionado.  
Kasumi: Fácil papá, fue cuando Usako desapareció misteriosamente...  
¿recuerdas?  
Genma: ...  
Soun: Ahora que lo dices... sí, es cierto... después de eso apareció la  
pequeña Belldandy.  
Genma: ...  
Usako: ¿De verdad?  
Kasumi: Sí, ¿qué cosas no?  
Usako: ¿Apareció?, ¿Será nacer?  
Tofú: No, Belldandy es adoptada, quien sabe que ser sin entrañas la  
abandonó en nuestra puerta y la adoptamos...  
Genma: ...  
Usako: Ah, entiendo.  
Darien: Qué gente tan desconsiderada, mira que abandonar una pequeña...  
Ryouga: Sí...  
Chris: Deja eso, los peores son lo que se los roban... ¡pobres niños!  
Usako: ¿Y los papás?  
Genma: ...  
Kasumi: Me imagino...  
Ukyo: Kasumi, ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor esa fue la suerte de Belld?  
Kasumi: ¿Como?  
Ukyo: Sí, que se la arrebataron a su madre...  
Genma: ...  
Kasumi: No, pero es muy posible.  
Usako: Debe ser terrible... yo mataría al que se atreviera hacer tal cosa  
con mi bebé...  
Genma: ...  
Darien: Que ni se atrevan, ¿dime, Ranma, tú que harías si te robaran un  
bebé?  
Ranma: Igual que Usako, lo mato sea quien sea...  
Genma: ...  
Iory: Sí, debe ser terrible...  
Nodoka: Yo también, si alguien se atreviera a tocar a cualquiera de mis  
nietos (sacando la Katana)...  
Genma: ...  
Soun: Pero lo bueno que ese no es nuestro caso...  
Kasumi: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sí  
Tofú: ¿Cómo saberlo?  
Akane: Cierto, no hay como saberlo...  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo, los niños estaban maquinando alguna  
diablura...  
Sakuragui: ¿Que le podemos Hacer?  
Conan: No se me ocurre nada...  
Belld: Ya pensaremos en algo...  
En la casa, no habían parado los ataques contra el panda, regresando  
al Dojo...  
Belld: Me gusta esa idea es genial... ¿todos de acuerdo?  
Todos: ¡¡¡SI!!!  
Al día siguiente, todos los niños estaban ahí y veían aparecer a un  
panda corriendo y a Ranma detrás de él...  
Ranma: Ven acá, viejo...  
Genma(Con letrero): [claro que no es mío]  
Ese día, Ranma, Ukyo, Soun y Genma se quedaban cuidando a los  
pequeños, ya que a Amy, aparentemente, se le había adelantado el parto,  
Genma le había arrebatado a Ranma un okonomiyaki que Ukyo había hecho para  
él. En resumen, una de sus viejas peleas se había desatado, Ranma había ido  
detrás de él por todo Nerima. Genma, después de un rato, regresó,  
encontrándose son que Ukyo había recibido una llamada y había salido,  
dejando a los niños con Soun...  
Soun: Saotome, por fin regreso...  
Genma(ya convertido en Hombre): Sí, por fin me liberé de Ranma...  
Belldandy, Sakuragui y Conan entraban por la puerta...  
Belld: ¿Tío Genma, nos llevaría al Zoológico?  
Soun: Sí, llevémoslos mientras llegan sus padres.  
Genma: No sé...  
Belldandy: Por favor...  
En eso entraban el resto de los niños...  
Soun: ¿Vamos a ir al Zoológico?  
Yuki: Yo no quiero ir...  
Lori: Ni yo abuelito...  
Michan: Yo tampoco...  
Belldandy: Que el tío Genma, nos lleve, y tú, Abuelito, cuidas a los  
demás...  
Soun: Sí, no había pensado en los bebés... sería difícil... a ver, ¿quién  
quiere ir?  
Belldandy, Conan y Sakuragui levantaban la mano...  
Soun: Genma, ¿Podrá con los 3?  
Genma: Claro, solo son 3, ¿qué podría pasar?  
Soun: Le pasa algo a mi nieta... y lo mato...  
Soun amenazaba a Genma, de esa manera que tanto miedo le daba a  
Ranma...  
Genma: Claro, Soun, la cuidaré como si fuera mi nieta...  
Soun y Belldandy(pensando): (que consuelo...  
Genma: Vamos, niños...  
Se iban al Zoológico, ahí ellos observaban a todos los animales con  
mucho entusiasmo. A Belldandy le llamó la atención una jaula en particular,  
la de los osos Panda y jaló a Genma hacia ella, dejando, sin querer, a  
Sakuragui atrás, ahí Belldandy y Genma observaron los Pandas con atención.  
Genma, en un instante, recordó que traía otros dos pequeños. Iba a regresar  
por ellos, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo dejó caer en la  
jaula de los Pandas, para ser más precisos, en la laguna que ellos tenían  
para beber agua... y todos sabemos la reacción de éste cuando tiene  
contacto con el agua ¿no? Belldandy no se percató de la desaparición de su  
tío, ya que había salido corriendo hacia la jaula de los osos polares  
cuando esto ocurrió. Más tarde se había topado con Sakuragui y Conan en la  
jaula del tigre. Mientras tanto en el Dojo, Todos habían regresado.  
Soun: ¿Cómo está todo?  
Kasumi: Falsa alarma, pero todo bien.  
Soun: Que bueno que todo este bien.  
Usako: ¿Y Belldandy?  
Soun: Fue al Zoológico, con Conan y Sakuragui.  
Usako: Bueno ¿Y a qué hora regresan?  
En eso entraba Ranma y atrás de él, Ukyo...  
Ranma: Maldito viejo, ¿donde se metería?  
Ryouga: ¿Y los niños?  
Ranma: No sé, deben estar en el Dojo.  
Ryouga: ¿Que no llevaste a los niños al Zoológico?  
Ranma: Yo no.  
Soun: No, Genma los llevó...  
La mirada de Usako cambió de despreocupada a una de furia, se acercó  
fríamente a Soun y lo tomó de su Gi...  
Usako: ¿Dejó ir a Belldandy sola con Genma? - Dijo con una voz casi en  
susurro, fría y llena de furia a la vez  
Soun: S. sí... - tartamudeando  
Usako: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿PUES QUE PENSABA?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lo estrujaba, Darien se acercaba con toda la precaución del mundo...  
Darien: Amor... tranquila... no te en...  
Usako: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Nodoka: Darien tiene razón, hija, te va hacer daño, tranquilízate...  
En eso sonaba el teléfono y contestaba Akane...  
Akane: ¿Bueno? residencia Saotome... (escuchaba)... Ah, entiendo...  
(escuchaba)... sí, ahorita va tu papá para allá... (escuchaba) sí...  
(escuchaba) no se muevan de ahí... (cortaba) Ranma. Belldandy acaba de  
hablar dice que.  
Usako soltaba a Soun, ya morado, después de la forma que lo habían  
estado estrangulando...  
Akane: Que Genma los abandonó en el Zoológico, que si puedes ir por ella...  
Usako: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Pero, ¿están bien?  
Akane: Sí.  
Ranma: Voy para allá...  
Usako: Voy contigo...  
Darien: Pero...  
Usako lo veía fríamente...  
Darien: Con cuidado...  
Ranma y Usako salían para el Zoológico, Ryouga se soltaba riendo.  
Akane: ¿De qué te ríes Ryouga?  
Ryouga: El miedo no anda en burro, ¿verdad Darien?  
Darien: Que simpático, mira que anda un poco susceptible por su estado y no  
me gustaría ver su colmillo.  
Ukyo: Ja ja ja, me imagino...  
Akane: Además, le podría hacer daño.  
Nodoka: Sí...  
Ranma y Usako ya habían llegado al Zoológico y se dividían para  
buscarlos, el Zoológico era muy grande, enorme. Después de un rato, Usako  
los encontraba primero.  
Usako: ¿Cómo están?  
Belldandy: Bien, pero queríamos pedirte un favor.  
Usako: ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?  
Belldandy: Ocurre que...  
Ya en el dojo...  
Darien: Que bueno que los encontraron.  
Ranma: Usako los encontró.  
Usako: Junto al restaurante, lo bueno es que todos están bien.  
Nodoka: ¿Se enteraría Genma y por eso huyó?  
Usako: Lo dudo, mamá... debe haber sucedido otra cosa...  
Ukyo: ¿Cómo que?  
Usako: Ni idea... ni idea...  
Pasaba una semana, y no había noticias del panda... Ranma junto  
Akane, observaban las noticias...  
--------- Reportero: Acaba de suceder algo fantástico: Un panda se  
está comunicando en el zoológico por medio de letreros, Científicos lo  
empezarán a examinar en su laboratorio...  
  
A Ranma y a Akane les había salido una gota en la cabeza... mientras  
tanto en el Zoológico.  
Genma(Con letrero): [Soy un Humano]  
Científico: Miren... que interesante...  
Científico 2: Sí, muy interesante, colega... ¿a qué se deberá este patrón?  
Desde afuera, solo se oye un desgarrador grito de un panda, Ranma y  
Akane llegaban al Zoológico.  
Ranma: Buenas Tardes... me enteré de cierto Panda que ustedes tienen... ese  
panda es de nosotros, por accidente lo extraviamos y veníamos a ver si nos  
lo podían entregar...  
Encargado: ¿Sabe cuanta gente ha venido diciendo eso? Muchísima...  
Ranma: Lo podemos probar... ¿Quiere ver?  
Encargado: Esta bien...  
Al día siguiente todos estaban ahí, excepto el Panda y Tofú, que  
estaba examinando a este.  
Ranma: ¿Ustedes pueden creer eso? Una semana entera de experimento tras  
experimento... mi papá casi se vuelve loco...  
Darien: ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?  
Chris: Sería la vez que llevo a los niños al Zoológico.  
Ryouga: Sí... tal vez cayó accidentalmente ahí...  
Akane: Pues dijo que alguien lo empujó...  
Ukyo: ¿Y vio quien fue?  
Akane: No.  
Iory: Pobre, debió haber sido terrible  
Nabiki: Deberían cobrarle al Zoológico por todo el dinero que hicieron con  
él... regalías...  
Amy: Nabiki, Nabiki.  
Nodoka: ¿Sí...?  
Soun: ¿Por qué no lo dejaron allí un poco más?  
Kasumi: Papá... ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?  
Akane: Ganas no le faltaron a Ranma.  
Usako que había estado muy callada... soltaba una pequeña risita...  
todos volteaban a verla...  
Chris: Usako, ¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?  
Usako: ¿yo?  
Ryouga: sí, tú...  
Usako: Digamos que no...  
Nodoka: Usako, ¿sabías algo de esto?  
Usako: Sí...  
Soun: ¿Desde cuando?  
Usako: ¿hace una semana?  
Soun: ¿Como?  
Usako: Digamos que uno de los autores intelectuales me lo confesó... bueno  
todo sucedió así:  
"Ese día que Belldandy, Conan y Sakuragui habían sido abandonados por  
el Panda, yo los encontré junto a la fuente de sodas y ahí...  
Usako: ¿Cómo están?  
Belldandy: Bien, pero queríamos pedirte un favor.  
Usako: ¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?  
Belldandy: Ocurre que tiramos a mi abuelo a la jaula de los pandas...  
queremos hacerle pagar lo que me hizo... queríamos ver si tú podrías  
guardar el secreto... por favor (Belldandy con ojitos de cachorrito  
tierno), ¿sí?  
Usako: Belldandy... eso está mal...  
Belldandy: Esto es injusto, sólo ustedes se pueden vengar y nosotros no...  
Usako: Esta bien... pero sólo una semana...  
Belldandy: ¡Gracias, mami!  
Sakuragui y Conan: ¡Gracias Tía!  
"Yo ayer les iba a decir, pero se me olvidó"  
Akane: ¿Los niños?  
Usako: Sí, ¿algo cruel no?  
Chris: ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?  
Usako: ¿Que podía hacer?  
Chris: Lo olvidé... consientes mucho a Belld... ¿sabes?, eso es  
perjudicial, por algo es tan traviesa...  
Usako: No digas nada, Chris, Conan es igual... son niños...  
Chris: Sí, pero Conan no a querido cocinar a su tío, Quemar el Dojo de su  
papá y quemar los tesoros del maestro Happosai...  
La temperatura empezaba a subir. otra pelea entre hermanos se  
aproximaba...  
Usako: ... Tu no deberías meterte en la forma en que educo a mi hija...  
Chris: Si lo hago es por que la consientes demasiado...  
Usako: Creo que ese es mi problema, ¿no?...  
Ahora sí, tanto Usako como Chris, ya mostraban su peculiar colmillo  
Hibiki...  
Darien: Tranquilos... Chris deja ya en paz a Usako  
Chris: ¡Tú no te metas!  
Usako: ¡Te prohíbo que le vuelvas a gritar a mi esposo!  
  
Continuara... 


	15. “El amor de una madre y el odio de una j...

Capitulo 15: "El amor de una madre y el odio de una joven"  
  
Chris: ¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!  
Usako: No, no puedes... ¿acaso estabas cuando yo te necesitaba?¿Estabas?  
¡NO, NO ESTABAS! ¡Ni tú ni Ryouga! Yo aprendí sola, por lo tanto le daré lo  
que quiera a mi hija... todo aquello que no le pude dar por culpa de ese  
hombre...  
Chris: Usako... creo que...  
Usako: perdóname, no te debí decir eso... es solo que, no nos conocemos y  
no nos das la oportunidad para hacerlo, lo único que haces es criticarme y  
no quieres conocer como soy realmente...  
Chris: Pero yo...  
Usako: lo siento, no me siento bien... Darien, llévame a casa, por favor...  
Darien: Sí, querida, vamos... lo siento, chicos... nos vemos mañana...  
Usako y Darien salían y los demás se quedaban algo confundidos, en especial  
los hermanos Hibiki, no sabían que decir... se sentían culpables.  
La pelea había sido presenciada por una pequeña sombra, ella apareció  
cuando Usako salió... era Bell Chan... ella sabía que debía intervenir...  
Chris: yo no sé que decir...  
Ryouga: yo tampoco, en cierto modo, ella tiene razón...  
Bell: Tío... yo sé que mi mami no lo dijo en serio... esto debía pasar...  
Papi Darien me lo dijo: no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo  
inevitable...  
Ranma: Bell Chan tiene razón... pero... (se queda pensando un poco)  
Kasumi: chicos, no se preocupen...  
Ranma: (pensativo) si se sienten tan mal, ahora es el momento para  
remediarlo... es ahora cuando los necesita más, ella quiere que mi padre  
aprenda y yo también, y ustedes pueden lograr que eso pase...  
Chris: sí, la ayudaremos...  
Ryouga: Sí...  
Chris y Ryouga: ¡LA VENGAREMOS!  
Todos: -_-'  
Tofú: (entrando) Ya revisé a Genma...  
Ranma: ¿cómo está?  
Tofú: está bien, pero tiene los nervios de punta... le di un calmante, así  
que no despertará hasta mañana...  
Bell: ¿se le olvidará lo que le hicieron esos señores?  
Tofú: no creo, hija...  
Bell: bien... así aprenderá a portarse bien...  
Ranma: hija... ¬_¬  
Bell: (con cara de angelito)¿Quep?  
Kasumi: no digas esas cosas...  
Bell: oh... bueno... (  
  
Al día siguiente, Genma despertó un poco más tranquilo, pero debería  
tomarse unos calmantes por unos días... jejejeje...  
Usako: Buenos días...  
Akane: Buenos días, Usako... ¿te sientes mejor?  
Usako: sí, no hay problema...  
Genma: Buenos días, Usako...  
Usako: ¡ah! Hola...  
Genma: ¿estás enojada conmigo?  
Usako: no...  
Genma: que bueno, porque quería que me acompañaras a comprar un regalo para  
Michan...  
Usako: ¿Y-Y-YO?  
Genma: ¿hay algún problema?  
Usako: No... vamos al centro comercial...  
Genma: me tomo mi desayuno y vamos, ¿está bien?  
Usako: hai...  
Akane: (en secreto) ¿estás segura de esto?  
Usako: no, pero no quiero que sospeche... pero dile a los chicos para que  
estén prevenidos...  
Akane: lo haré...  
Genma: ¿vamos?  
Usako: c-c-c-claro...  
Mientras caminaban, Usako no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que tramaba  
Genma esta vez...  
Usako: ¿que tiene pensado, tío?  
Genma: no lo sé... (acercándose) dime, Usako, ¿porque volviste?  
Usako: yo... yo quería ver a mi hermano y a Ranma... los extrañaba... fue  
lindo verlos de nuevo...  
Genma: (tomándola fuertemente por los hombros) ¿Estás segura? ¡NO ME  
ENGAÑES!  
Kasumi: (apareciendo) ¿qué le estás haciendo a Usako?  
Genma: (soltándola) N-n-n-n-nada...  
Bell: ¿estás bien, ma...Usako? (disimulando)  
Usako: (secándose unas lágrimas) sí, pequeña...  
Kasumi: vamos a casa, Usako... estás muy nerviosa, le puede hacer mal al  
bebé...  
Usako: está bien...  
Belldandy miró con furia a Genma, ya se vengaría de él... no tenía porque  
hacerle daño a su mamá... era como estar haciéndoselo a ella también... Un  
aura roja envolvió a la pequeña y luego siguió caminando...  
Usako: No lo hagas, Bell Chan... no utilices tus poderes...  
Bell: ¿porqué, mamá?  
Usako: Porque no es el minuto... - secándose las últimas lágrimas - vamos a  
casa, ¿sí?  
Bell: Bueno...  
Kasumi: vamos... ¿estás mejor?  
Usako: no lo sé...  
Al llegar al Dojo...  
Kasumi: Akane, buenas tardes...  
Akane: Hola, hermana...  
Kasumi: ¿dónde está Darien?  
Akane: en el Dojo, ¿porque?  
Mientras Kasumi le relataba lo sucedido a Akane junto a Bell Chan, Usako  
corrió al Dojo...  
Usako: ¡DARIEN!  
Darien: Usako, ¿qué pasa?  
Usako: (corriendo a llorar en sus brazos) ¡Ese panda me quiso lastimar...!  
Darien: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Ranma: ¿Qué pasó?  
Darien: Tu padre...  
Ranma: ¿Qué hizo esta vez?  
Kasumi: (entrando) yo lo vi todo, el tío estaba... - relataba lo sucedido -  
por suerte, Bell chan y yo llegamos y lo detuvimos... la estaba sujetando  
muy fuerte...  
Usako: (llorando) sólo lo acompañé a comprar un regalo... si no hubiese  
llegado Kasumi y Bell chan, tal vez le digo todo... me dio mucho miedo...  
Ranma: mi papá está en problemas...  
Darien: (furioso) ya lo creo que sí...  
Nodoka: (entrado con Akane) Ya verá ese hombre que se hace llamar mi  
marido... - muestra su Katana - creo que ahora sí la usaré...  
Darien: (viendo llorar a Usako cada vez más fuerte) Creo que será mejor que  
vayamos a casa...  
Ranma: vete tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de tu clase...  
Darien: Gracias... vamos, tesoro...  
Bell: (tomándole la camisa a Darien) ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?  
Darien: claro... si Kasumi está de acuerdo, no hay problema...  
Kasumi: ve tranquila, hija... luego iré por ti...  
Bell: Me quiero quedar...  
Kasumi: ... Darien, ¿puede...?  
Darien: Sí... Usako le compró ropa, así que no te preocupes...  
Kasumi: Está bien, te veré mañana entonces, pequeña Bell... Usako, ¿estarás  
bien?  
Usako: (aún llorando) Sí, claro...  
Darien, Usako y Bell chan salían del Dojo, la pequeña abrazaba a su mamá y  
la consolaba...  
Mientras en el Dojo...  
Nodoka: espera a que llegue... mi Katana se sentirá feliz de sentir  
sangre...  
Ranma: ¿sospechará algo?  
Kasumi: No lo sé, pero se veía furioso, pensé que la golpearía... él le  
decía algo así como que no lo engañara... Bell chan estaba furiosa, Usako  
tuvo que decirle que no ocupara sus poderes y yo apenas y pude detenerla  
para que no golpeara al tío...  
Ranma: no se podía esperar menos de la pequeña Bell chan..  
Nodoka: igual a su padre...  
Ranma: ¿qué haremos con papá?  
Nodoka: por el momento, esperaremos sus explicaciones...  
Ranma: está bien...  
En ese instante...  
Genma: (entrando) h-h-h-h-h-hola...  
Nodoka: ¿y bien? ¿Qué explicación tienes?  
Genma: bueno, yo... es que...  
Ranma: responde rápido, papá... mira que Ryouga y Chris no serán tan  
pacientes cuando lleguen...  
Genma: es que... yo...  
Chris: (entrando) ¿dónde está ese viejo "golpea - chicas"?  
Ryouga: (entrado) ¿donde está para matarlo?  
Genma: yo... creo que mejor me voy...  
Chris: ¡Ah, NO!  
Ryouga: Debe explicar ahora o se las verá con los hermanos Hibiki...  
Nodoka: y con mi Katana...  
Genma: es que... - desesperado - ¡ESA USAKO ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO ALGO Y YO  
QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES!  
Nodoka: ¿ocultando algo? ¿De qué hablas?  
Genma: de... de nada...  
Ryouga: ¡Hable de una vez! - lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente  
  
Ranma: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora habrá que esperar a que despierte!  
Chris: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
Nodoka: Pues llevémoslo a un cuarto y lo amarramos a algo para que no se  
escape, mi marido es un experto para eso...  
Ranma: llevémoslo arriba...  
Los 3 jóvenes subieron con el Panda y lo pusieron en un futón... luego lo  
amarraron con una cuerda haciendo un hoyo en el piso... tendría que salir  
con casa y todo para escapar... jejejeje...  
Mientras en la casa Takahashi - Hibiki, una niña velaba el sueño de una  
joven madre...  
Bell: (acariciando a Usako) no te preocupes mamita, él pagará por lo que te  
ha hecho a ti y a mí... ¡ya verás!  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	16. “¡¡¡¡¡Gatos!”

Capitulo 16 "¡¡¡¡¡Gatos!!!!!"  
  
Esa noche... una pequeña sombra entraba al Dojo... mientras, en el  
recibidor...  
Akane: Ranma, ¿Cerraste la puerta?  
Ranma: No...  
Nodoka: Yo lo haré  
Nodoka pasaba a un lado de unos arbustos, en ellos la pequeña sombra  
se escondía.  
Nodoka: Ya, hija... está cerrado...  
Toda la familia se retiraba a dormir... cuando todos dormían, la  
pequeña sombra, que no era otra que Belldandy, caminó al cuarto donde  
descansaba el noqueado Genma Saotome.  
Belld(con cara de diablillo): Je je je...  
Tomaba una jarra de agua fría y se la arrojaba encima, él  
inmediatamente se transformaba en Panda... esperó un momento, en caso de  
que despertara, y como esto no ocurrió, prosiguió con el 2do paso de su  
plan. Habiendo terminado, se regresó a la casa Takahashi-Hibiki a dormir,  
al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia.  
Al día siguiente, llegaron los hermanos Hibiki y Darien a darle su  
merecido al panda, después de ellos llegó el resto de la familia, Usako  
traía a la pequeña Belld, un poco adormilada.  
Nodoka: Señor Tendo, será mejor que usted traiga a Genma, que si no, estos  
muchachos lo matarán antes de que nos explique...  
Soun: Tiene razón, señora Saotome...  
Akane: Niños, vayan al Dojo  
Niños: Sí...  
Yuki: Algo interesante va pasar, y como siempre nos alejan del chisme...  
Sakuragui: Sí, que injusto...  
Ukyo: Niños... ¬_¬  
Yuki: Lo siento...  
Los niños se iban al Dojo, y Soun subía por Genma, al ver que no  
bajaban, subía Nodoka y lo bajaban como Panda, pero rapado, no tenía nada  
de pelaje y con un letrero que decía [MI PELAJE], lágrimas salían de su  
rostro, todos contenían la risa. Nodoka calentaba agua y se la arrojaba...  
al volver a la normalidad...  
Nodoka: Ahora sí, explícame...  
Genma: ¿Qué cosa?  
Ryouga: ¡¡No se haga tonto, viejo estúpido!!  
Chris: ¡Sí! ¿Por que trato así a mi hermana?  
Mientras en el Dojo...  
Belldandy: Sí, mi abuelo sospecha que mi mamá ya sabe...  
Yuki: ¿Y que van a hacer?  
Belldandy: Ni idea, mamá le tiene algo preparado, pero no sé que sea...  
Lori: ¿Qué podrá ser?  
Conan: ¿Tapete de Panda?  
Belldandy: Ya lo hice, ¿quieren verlo?  
Todos: ¿Uh?  
Belldandy sacaba el pelaje, que una vez fuera del panda, en un pedazo  
de tela, mal pegado y escurriéndole pegadura... aun así le daba forma de  
tapete.  
Belldandy: ¿Ven? Sé que a mi abuelo lo que más le deprime es ser calvo como  
humano, así que lo rape como panda...  
De regreso con los mayores...  
Genma: Es que creí que Usako ocultaba algo.  
Usako: Claro que no, ¿qué podría estar ocultando, tío?  
Genma: Me pareció, en serio...  
Darien: ¡Pues se equivoca!¡Viejo estúpido!  
Nodoka: ¿Que no sabes que en el estado de Usako, le hacen daño los sustos y  
corajes...? ¡¡¡¿En qué pensabas?!!!, mira que por fin me dará un nieto...  
Genma: . . .  
Ryouga: Si le pasa algo a mi sobrino, lo mato, ¿oyó?  
Chris: Lo mataremos...  
Después de eso todo el mundo desayunaba pacíficamente. Al terminar,  
Genma, Soun y Nodoka salían de compras, ella no dejaría a Genma ni a sol ni  
a sombra, debía pagar, de alguna manera, lo que le hizo a sus hijos y a su  
nieta. Al marcharse, todos se soltaban riendo...  
Akane: en serio, ¿quien hizo eso?  
Nabiki: Deben admitir que fue bueno...  
Amy: ¿Chris?  
Chris: No, ¿Ryouga?  
Ryouga: No, ¿Darien?  
Darien: No, ¿Usako?  
Usako: No, ¿Ranma?  
Todos lo miraban...  
Ranma: No fui... ¿Belldandy?  
Belldandy caminaba lentamente, escabulléndose al Dojo, al oír a su  
papá llamándola, se detenía.  
Belldandy(con cara de angelito): ¿Sí, papi?  
Kasumi: ¿Fuiste tú?  
Belldandy(con cara de angelito): ¿Me crees capaz?  
Kasumi: Sí...  
Belldandy: Es que...  
Tofú: Niña, eso no se hace...  
Belldandy: Lo siento, papá...  
Agachaba la cabeza...  
Akane: Dr. Tofú, no debería ser tan severo, es una niña...  
Sakuragui: ¿Nos podemos ir al Dojo?  
Ukyo: Vayan.  
Tofú: Tú también puedes ir, Belldandy, y, Por favor, ya no más diabluras...  
Belldandy: Sí, papá...  
Se iban los niños al dojo.  
Chris: Sea lo que sea, esta vez me gusto la broma de tu "Angelito",  
Usako...  
Ryouga: Estuvo buenísima... ja ja ja  
Ranma: Quedo pelón.... ja ja  
Amy: Niños, niños, niños, ¿qué se les ocurrirá después?  
Usako: Sí, fue buena...  
Kasumi: Ya me lo esperaba, Belldandy no se iba a quedar sin venganza...  
Ranma: Bien por ella...  
Darien: que niña.  
Entraba Belldandy...  
Belldandy: Entonces, ¿quieren esto de vuelta?  
Le entregaba la imitación de Tapete.  
Belldandy: Es que como los tapetes parecen de peluche, creí que era el pelo  
de ositos de peluche, así que quise hacer uno con el pelo del abuelo...  
Lo dejaba y se iba...  
Amy: Lo dicho, ¿qué se les ocurrirá después?  
Ranma: Aja...  
En la tarde, Genma, Soun y Nodoka regresaban. Después de la cena.  
Ranma: Mama, necesito hablar contigo...  
Nodoka: Esta bien, hijo.  
Genma, era vigilado por Darien, Chris y Ryouga. Mientras, donde  
estaban Nodoka y Ranma...  
Ranma: Fue Belldandy, mamá...  
Nodoka: Ja, ja, ja, que niña, es un demonio, me gustaría saber de donde lo  
sacó, Usako y Tú, eran unos niños muy tranquilos.  
Ranma: Muy buena pregunta...  
Regresaban con los demás...  
Chris: Me pasan un negocio, no sé si aceptarlo.  
Akane: ¿De qué es?  
Chris: No sé...  
Todos: U-_-  
Chris: Pero no tarda en llegar una muestra que me van a mandar ahora, les  
dije que la mandaran aquí, ¿Esta bien?  
Akane: Sí, no hay problema...  
Tocaban la puerta...  
Akane: Voy...  
Akane iba, eran 5 cajas, no pesaban nada, no eran muy grandes, así  
que las llevaba a la sala.  
Amy: ¿Qué será?  
Chris: veamos...  
Al intentar abrirlas saltaban 5 gatos...  
Amy: ¡Gatos! ¡Qué lindos!  
Ranma estaba aterrorizado...  
Usako: ¡Qué lindos!  
Darien: ¿Negocio de gatos?  
Chris: Creo...  
Ukyo: Mira, Sakuragui, un gatito.  
Sakuragui: Que bonito... - Lo agarraba - ¿Puedo quedármelo?  
Ryouga: ¿Lo cuidarías?  
Sakuragui: Siii...  
Yuki: Yo le ayudaré...  
Ryouga: ¿Puede?  
Chris: Claro, Ustedes, niños, ¿quieren uno?  
Lori: Mamiiii...  
Nabiki: No sé...  
Iory: ¿Lo vas a alimentar?  
Lori: Siiiiiii...  
Nabiki: Está bien...  
Genma: Tú, Ranma, ¿quieres uno? ja  
Genma le acercaba un gato, Ranma huía de él...  
Genma: Vamos tócalo... tócalo... tócalo...  
Nodoka, ya sabia lo que Genma le había hecho a Ranma...  
Nodoka: ¡Ya basta!  
Genma soltaba al gato, al ver desenfundar una Katana.  
Chris: Bueno quedan 2, uno de Sakuragui, Uno de Lori y Uno de Michan, me  
ahorro su regalo...  
Amy: Tú, Conan, ¿quieres uno, hijo?  
Conan: Sí, mami.  
Kasumi tomaba uno  
Kasumi: Belldandy, ¿quieres uno?  
Belldandy: ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! Aléjalo mami, aléjalo...  
Tofú: ¿No te gustan?  
Belldandy: ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!! Me dan miedo... aléjenlo... no lo quiero  
Llorando y huyendo de él, todos volteaban a ver a Genma...  
Genma: ¿Que?  
Nodoka: ¡¿Le hiciste algo a Belldandy?!  
Genma: No...  
Sakuragui, le acercaba el gato a Belldandy...  
Sakuragui: Solo es un gatito...  
Belldandy: ¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!  
Lloraba y trataba de alejar al gato  
Lori: Tócalo, no le tengas miedo...  
Nabiki: ¡Lori Saotome!  
Ukyo: ¡Sakuragui Hibiki!  
Sakuragui: ¿Que?  
Ukyo: No hagas eso...  
Nabiki: Llévense esos gatos...  
Belldandy corría a los brazos de Usako y se soltaba llorando.  
Usako: Ya pequeña, no llores... tranquila...  
Belldandy: ¡¡No me gustan los gatos!!  
Aun llorando, se los llevan los niños  
Usako: Tranquila, ya se fueron, ¿ves?  
Belldandy: No los quiero... no...  
Genma sacaba su manual de entrenamiento, sin que nadie lo notara,  
mientras todos trataban de tranquilizar a Ranma y a Belldandy, en el libro  
decía, después de la indicación de no usarlo en personas, había una  
indicación mas...  
ADVERTENCIA 2:  
ESTA MALDICIÓN SE HEREDARÁ UNA GENERACIÓN.  
Genma(para sí): Oh... Oh...  
Nodoka: Ya pequeña, ya pequeña... el Gatito ya se fue  
Belldandy no había soltado a Usako, seguía llorando en su regazo.  
Ryouga: Viejo estúpido, ¿usted le hizo esto a Belldandy?  
Genma: No, yo no lo hice...  
Chris: No se conforma con molestar a mi hermana, si no que también le hizo  
esto a la pequeña Belld... ¿Qué le hizo?  
Genma seguía negándolo, pero a Usako, Chris, Amy y Darien, que no  
entendían la furia de los demás, le tuvieron que explicar y una vez que  
entendían el por que del temor de Ranma, también les enfurecía el hecho.  
Con furia, lo dejaban noqueado.  
Ryouga: ¡Que viejo tan desgraciado!  
Una vez tranquilo, Ranma tomaba el manual... leía la advertencia # 2...  
Nodoka: Ahora si mi Katana lo hará pedacitos, mira que hacerle esto a mi  
nieta...  
Usako: Ahora con mas ganas me la pagará...  
Chris: Lo pagará  
Akane: ¿Que no tiene sentimientos?  
Amy: Parece que no...  
Ranma: Esperen un momento, lean esto...  
Lo leían en voz alta...  
Nodoka: Bueno eso explica lo de Belldandy...  
Usako: La voy a llevar a una habitación...  
Akane: Llévala al cuarto que era tuyo...  
Usako: Esta bien...  
Usako subía con Belldandy en los brazos...  
Akane: le afecto mucho...  
Ranma: Ya verá ese viejo...  
Ukyo: ¿Ranma crees que ella también pueda hacer el Neko ken?  
Ranma: Difícil saberlo... pero no pienso averiguarlo...  
Akane: Pero eso significa que Shingo también tiene esa maldición...  
Ranma: Mucho me temo...  
Amy: Ese viejo se llevó a 3 pájaros de un solo tiro...  
Nodoka: Sí, no se conformo con mi hijo, además se llevó a mis nietos...  
Akane: Cada vez se descubre más por lo cual matarlo...  
Ranma: Esperen un momento... ¿y si Belldandy tiene prometidos?  
Darien: ay, no...  
Ukyo: No lo dudaría si fuera ustedes...  
Amy: Chicos...  
Iory: ¿Que pasa?  
Amy: Creo que... el bebé... ya quiere... nacer  
Chris: ¿Ahorita?  
Usako bajaba...  
Usako: Akane, ¿Tienes un vaso de agua?... ¿Qué pasa?  
Akane: Parece que tu sobrinito ya viene...  
Chris: ¿Que hago?  
Ranma: Llevarla al hospital...  
Darien: Yo diría...  
Todos, excepto Usako que se quedaba cuidando a los bebés en el Dojo y  
a Belldandy, se iban al hospital.  
Usako: Bueno, hora de dormir...  
Belldandy: No tengo sueño, mami...  
Usako: Pero ya es hora...  
Belldandy: Pero ahí andan todavía los gatos...  
Usako: Yo me voy a quedar aquí para cuidarte, tranquila.  
Belldandy: Pero...  
Usako: Belldandy...  
Belldandy: Está bien, mamita...  
Usako: ¿Quieres un cuento?  
Belldandy: ¡Sí!  
Usako: ¿Cuál quieres?  
Belldandy: El de...  
Mientras tanto en el hospital  
Chris: ¿Cómo estarán?  
Ranma: Tranquilo, pareces primerizo...  
Chris: Te es tan fácil hablar...  
Ranma: Si vieras que sí..  
Chris: ¡Idiota!...  
Se peleaban, pasaban los minutos, incluso horas, en el Dojo...  
Usako: Y... ya se durmió, pobrecita, en verdad se asustó... ¿Cómo estarán  
en el hospital?  
En el hospital, un desesperado Chris caminaba por todo el pasillo  
desesperado, mientras el resto de la familia platicaba, sin tomarle  
importancia, una enfermera salió...  
Enfermera: ¡Señor Hibiki!  
Chris: Soy yo...  
Enfermera: Felicidades, es una hermosa niña...  
Chris se desmayaba  
Ryouga: ¿Y como están?  
Enfermera: Muy bien, la niña nació muy sanita, en un momento la llevarán a  
los cuneros y la señora Hibiki, esta muy bien...  
Chris era llevado a primeros Auxilios...  
Ryouga: Vamos a ver a la niña  
En el Dojo, Genma despertaba y, mientras Usako tomaba una taza de  
café para mantenerse despierta, él buscaba por toda la casa a alguien. Al  
ver a Usako sola, pensó que era el momento de averiguar si verdaderamente  
no sabía nada, se acercó a ella...  
Genma: Usako  
Usako realmente se sorprendía...  
Usako: T... ti... tío, ya despertó  
Genma: Dime la verdad, ¿qué ocultas?  
Usako: ¿Yo? Nada...  
Genma: Dime la verdad... - Genma ponía contra la pared a Usako la estrujaba  
un poco - ¡¡Dilo!!  
Usako: Tío, no sé de qué me habla...  
Genma: Lo sabes...  
Usako temblaba de miedo en eso una sombrilla azul dejaba  
inconsciente, de nuevo al panda  
Usako: Gr... gracias... quien quiera que sea...  
...: Yoshiro Hibiki... buenas noches, disculpe que llegue tan tarde...  
busco a...  
Usako: ¿Yoshiro Hibiki?... ¡¡¡¡Tío!!!!  
Yoshiro: ¿Eh?  
Usako: Usako Hibiki... soy Usako Hibiki...  
Yoshiro: ¡Sobrina!  
El recién llegado era un joven de cabellos oscuros...  
Usako: ¿Cómo has estado, Tío?  
Yoshiro: Bien, ¿Y ese tipo?  
Usako: Es una larga historia, ¿tienes tiempo?  
Yoshiro: Sí...  
Usako: Bueno todo comenzó...  
En el hospital...  
Darien: Voy al Dojo a avisarle a Usako...  
Ranma: Y pregunta como sigue Belldandy...  
Darien: Bien...  
Después de terminar la historia...  
Usako: Y eso sucedió... ahora queremos vengarnos de él...  
Yoshiro: Tienes mi apoyo, hija...  
En ese momento Darien entraba y al ver al joven junto a Usako, le  
pareció extraño, y aún más a esas horas.  
Darien: Buenas noches...  
Usako: buenas noches, Querido... Tío, él es mi esposo Darien, Darien mi tío  
Yoshiro, el papá de Yuki...  
Darien: Mucho gusto, señor.  
Yoshiro: El gusto es mío.  
Darien: Solo quería ver como seguían y decirte que ya nació la bebé.  
Usako: ¿Una niña?  
Darien: Sí...  
Usako: Je, genial... Tío, ya nació otra sobrinita.  
Yoshiro: ¿De quién es?  
Usako: De Chris, mi hermanito.  
Yoshiro: otro diablillo a la familia.  
Darien: Sí, otro más  
Yoshiro: Es que... Usako ya me contó las proezas de su hija.  
Darien: Es un lindo diablillo, hablando de ella, ¿ya está mejor?  
Usako: Sí, batallé, pero se durmió.  
Darien: Ranma se quedó preocupado.  
Usako: Me imagino.  
Pasaron 4 días y ya habían dado de alta a Amy, estando en el Dojo  
Yoshiro: Que linda...  
Kazuki: ¿cómo se llama?  
Amy: Se llama Candy.  
Yoshiro: Que bonito nombre.  
Ryouga: Tíos ¿y que los trae por aquí?  
Yoshiro: Vengo por Yuki.  
Yuki: ¡Que!  
Sakuragui: Usted está jugando, no se la puede llevar.  
Ukyo: Sakuragui.  
Sakuragui: Mamá, dile que no se la lleve, no se la puede llevar...  
Ukyo: Sakuragui, ella es su hija...  
En el fondo Ukyo rogaba lo mismo, se había encariñado tanto en su  
"hija" Yuki, tal vez nunca lo fue de sangre, pero siempre lo fue de amor.  
Sakuragui: Sí, pero...  
Lori: No se la puede llevar, ustedes todavía la pueden cuidar, ¡¡¿mamá?!!  
Nabiki: No te metas, Lori...  
Conan: Eso es injusto, mamá... Yuki aquí pertenece.  
Amy: Conan, cállate.  
Conan: Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo, siempre me han dicho que debo ser  
justo y ustedes no lo están siendo ahora...  
Chris: ¡¡Conan!!  
Yuki: Papá, yo...  
Lori: Yuki, dime que no te quieres ir.  
Sakuragui: Diles que te vas a quedar con nosotros.  
Belldandy: ¡YA BASTA!  
Entraba Genma y Nodoka...  
Lori: Es que es injusto...  
Belldandy: Los injustos y egoístas son ustedes, Ustedes siempre han tenido  
a sus padres. les es tan fácil hablar, si vieran lo difícil que es  
levantarte cada mañana y preguntar dónde estarán tus padres...  
Genma: . . .  
Belldandy: ustedes siempre los van a tener a un lado suyo, pero Yuki y Yo  
no, están hablando por ustedes, no sean tan egoístas dejen que Yuki diga lo  
que desea.  
Genma: . . .  
Yoshiro: Pero ustedes ya están pensando que no la volverán a ver, pero no  
es así  
Sakuragui: ¿Pero se la va a llevar que no?  
Kazuki: Sí, a vivir a nuestra casa que estará aquí en Nerima  
Yuki: ¿Quiere decir que seguiré viéndolos?  
Yoshiro: Claro, Yuki...  
Niños: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!!!!!!!!!!  
Amy: Eso sí, están castigados por contestar de la forma que lo hicieron...  
Belldandy: ¿Yo también?  
Tofú: No, hija, tú no...  
Belldandy: Yupi...  
Continuara... 


	17. ¿Es verdad?

Capitulo 17: ¿Es verdad?  
Mientras, una silueta se escondía en las sombras, no quería que lo  
descubrieran viendo el instructivo del Neko Ken, debía ser cuidadoso...  
nadie debía sospechar... estaba pensativo, Belldandy tenía miedo a los  
gatos y su manera de hablar denotaba un gran resentimiento por no haber  
tenido a sus padres a su lado... ¿había hecho lo correcto?  
Bell: Tío Genma, ¿qué es eso?  
Genma: (nervioso) ¿Q-q-q-que co-co-cosa?  
Bell: ese papel.. Se ve viejo... ¿qué es?...  
Genma: na-na-na-nada...  
Bell: Yo quiero verlo... (tratando de quitarle el papel) ¡Yo quiero, yo  
quiero...!  
Ranma: ¿Qué pasa, Bell?  
Bell: Yo quiero ver ese papel, tío...  
Ranma: ¿Qué papel?  
Bell: ese que tiene tío Genma...  
Ranma: ¿qué tienes ahí, papá? ¬_¬  
Genma: nada, nada...  
Ranma: ¬_¬ papá...  
Nodoka: ¿qué pasa?  
Bell: Tío Genma no me deja ver ese papel que tiene ahí... se ve muy  
viejo... quiero saber de qué se trata... tal vez sea una técnica de artes  
marciales... y yo... ¡quiero aprender!  
Nodoka: Genma... ¡dame ese papel ahora mismo!  
Genma: pe-pe-pe-pero...  
Nodoka: ¡AHORA!  
Frente al insistente brillo de la temida Katana de Nodoka, Genma no tuvo  
más remedio que pasarle el papel a su amada esposa...  
Nodoka: (leyendo todo el texto) "Instrucciones para el Neko Ken...  
Advertencia 1: No utilice con humanos... Advertencia 2: ESTA MALDICIÓN SE  
HEREDARÁ UNA O DOS GENERACIONES..." - con un aura roja - ¡¡GENMA!! ¡¡QUÉ  
SIGNIFICA ESTO!!  
Ranma: ¿mi hijo también tendrá fobia a los gatos?  
Genma: yo-yo-yo...  
Ranma: ¿porque sacaste eso ahora? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el miedo de  
Bell?  
Genma: no-no-no-no... so-so-solo lo-lo-lo e-e-e-enco-co-contré y de-de-  
decidí le-le-leerlo...  
Bell: tío, ¿qué es el Neko Ken?  
Ranma: es una técnica muy peligrosa...  
Bell: ¿tiene que ver con los gatos?  
Ranma: algo así... es una técnica en la que te comportas como gato...  
Bell: ¿quieres decir algo como esto? - la pequeña muestra la técnica  
totalmente dominada - ¿es parecido al Neko Ken?  
Iory: (entrando) ¡INCREIBLE! Ella domina el Neko Ken... ¿quién se lo  
enseñó?  
Bell: yo siempre he sabido estop...  
Ranma: °_°  
Genma: (pensando) ¿qué haré ahora? - tratando de arrancar - yo tengo que ir  
a buscar algo a mi cuarto, per...  
Nodoka: ¿Adónde crees que vas, Genma Saotome? ¡EXPLICAME AHORA MISMO PORQUE  
BELLDANDY SABE ESTA TÉCNICA SECRETA!  
Genma: no-no-no lo-lo-lo sé...  
Usako (entrando) ¿qué pasa? ¿porque tanto alboroto?  
Ranma: Bell chan sabe el Neko Ken...  
Usako: ¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso tu papá se la enseñó?  
Ranma: no... eso es lo más extraño... solo se traspasa de generación en  
generación...  
Usako: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con Bell?  
Ranma: no lo sé... tendremos que investigar acerca de los padres de Bell...  
Kasumi: (entrando) ¿qué pasa con los padres de Bell?  
Ranma: tendremos que averiguar acerca de sus padres... Bell sabe hacer el  
Neko Ken y no conozco a nadie que sepa... además de mí mismo...  
Kasumi: ¿el Neko Ken? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los padres de Bell?  
Ranma: nos acabamos de enterar que es hereditario... por lo que hay que  
averiguar porqué Belldandy lo tiene...  
Kasumi: hablaré con Tofú... tal vez una prueba de ADN nos ayude, sería más  
fácil de localizar a los padres...  
Genma: ...  
Nodoka: sería una muy buena idea, pero... esos exámenes demoran 6 meses, ¿o  
me equivoco?  
Kasumi: eso es lo que demoran en dar los resultados, son unos exámenes muy  
difíciles...  
Iory: pues, si es lo mejor que se puede hacer, yo opino que está bien...  
¿qué dices, pequeña Bell? ¿Encontremos a tus papás?  
Bell: (ilusionada) ¡SÍ!  
Ese mismo día, Tofú tomó unas pruebas de sangre y las llevó a un  
laboratorio secreto en donde nadie podría alterarlos, temían que Genma  
trataría de hacer algo... a él no le iría muy bien si se sabía la verdad...  
Las cosas para Genma se están poniendo color de hormiga... (JUAS, JUAS,  
JUAS, JUAS, JUAS) En 6 meses la vida de esta gran familia cambiará  
radicalmente...  
Bell: mami Usako, ¿cuando tendrás a mi hermanito?  
Usako: queda mucho aún, debemos esperar 6 meses más... pero si quieres me  
acompañas a la ecografía que me haré hoy...  
Bell: Síiiiiii... mami, ¿eso quiere decir que cuando se sepa la verdad tu  
tendrás a mi hermanito?  
Usako: así parece... espero que tío Genma no cometa una locura...  
Bell: no te preocupes, mis tíos y papi Ranma y papá Darien no lo dejarán  
hacerte daño... - poniendo cara siniestra - y yo tampoco... jejeje  
Usako: ¬_¬ hija...  
Bell: (con cara de angelito) ¿sí, mami?  
Usako dio un suspiro, al parecer Belldandy tenía la misma manía traviesa  
que su abuelo, pero de una manera bastante más cuerda... en ese instante,  
Darien llegó para ir a ver al Doctor...  
Darien: ¿nos vamos, querida?  
Usako: Sí... vamos, hija...  
Bell: sí, mami...  
Esa tarde, la ecografía les reveló una gran sorpresa... la nueva vida que  
se formaba dentro de Usako, no era una si no dos, ¡¡¡ella tendría  
gemelos!!!  
Darien: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡GE-GE-GE-GEME-GEME-GEMELOS!!  
Usako: ¿en verdad? ¿Estás seguro, Tofú?  
Tofú: ¡claro! Este aparato no se equivoca, es de última tecnología...  
Bell: ¿tendré 2 hermanitos?  
Usako: así es, hijita...  
Bell: ¡GENIALLLLLLL!  
Darien: esto hay que celebrarlo... esta noche tendremos una fiesta en  
casa... contrataré algún servicio de restaurante para que tú no trabajes,  
mi cielo...  
Usako: (sonriente) está bien... Tofú, te espero entonces en casa, trae a  
Kasumi...  
Tofú: claro... nos vemos esta noche... pórtate bien, Bell chan...  
Bell: siempre me porto bien, papi...  
Esa noche, en la residencia Takahashi - Hibiki...  
Akane: ¡Felicidades! Serán hermosos niños...  
Usako: tengo la impresión de que serán mellizos, ¿qué dices Bell?  
Bell: ¿mellizos? ¿Qué es eso?  
Usako: pues... cuando nace una niña y un niño al mismo tiempo, esos son  
mellizos...  
Bell: ahhhhhh... yo pienso que será un niño y una niña, sip, sip  
Darien: pues ya somos 3 los que pensamos eso...  
Ranma: Vaya, ahora serán dos diablillos más para la familia...  
Usako: (pensando) y no sabes cuan diablillos serán, en especial para tío  
Genma... para él serán una pesadilla...  
Darien: ¿qué piensas, querida?  
Usako: nada, amor, nada...  
Iory: pues yo creo que han sido muy afortunados, serán 2 por el precio de  
1... ajajaja...  
Nabiki: ¿acaso crees que la cosa es tan fácil? Creo que mejor te callas,  
Iory...  
Iory: oh, yo decía...  
Kasumi: pues yo creo que es una linda noticia, ¿no crees, Chris?  
Chris: sí, me gusta la idea de ser doblemente tío...  
Ryouga: A mí también...  
Chris: es maravilloso tener un bebé, ¿cierto, querida?  
Amy: sí, claro... porque tú no estuviste en el parto, pero sí es lindo,  
después de los dolores, claro está...  
Ukyo: estoy de acuerdo...  
Usako: -_-U  
  
Genma se mantenía al margen de todo, su mayor preocupación eran los  
exámenes que le habían tomado a Bell, si la verdad salía a la luz, él  
estaría perdido... tenía que hacer algo para que no lo descubrieran,  
pero... ¿qué?... en su mente un maligno plan comenzaba a nacer, Usako debía  
desaparecer, porque con los resultados ella podría recordar... ¡no lo  
permitiría!  
Genma: es una buena noticia que tu primer bebé, en vez de uno sean 2, ¿no  
crees?  
Usako: (maliciosamente) Tofú dice que, aunque suene extraño, pareciera que  
ya tuve un bebé antes...  
Genma: q-q-q-q-q-que extra-extraño...  
Darien: algo debe haber de tu pasado, espero que pronto recuerdes que fue  
lo que te pasó, querida...  
Nodoka: hija, creo que recordarás cuando tengas a los bebés... además,  
ahora no es momento para hablar eso... es momento de celebrar, mis nietos  
serán muy afortunados por tenerte de mamá... y tus padres estarán  
felices...  
Usako: sí... yo lo estoy...  
5 meses después, una silueta se mueve traviesamente por la habitación...  
Usako: Bell, deja ya de correr de un lado para otro...  
Bell: lo siento, mamita, pero es que estoy muy feliz... mis hermanitos  
nacerán dentro de un mes y, además, se sabrán los resultados de los  
exámenes...  
Usako: sí... - la joven madre se queda pensativa, tiene miedo de lo que  
pueda pasar, Genma era muy peligroso, ya lo había comprobado hacía un mes  
atrás...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Genma: Usako, ¿te gusta mi nueva pistola?  
Usako: ¿para qué es eso?  
Genma: para defenderme...  
Usako: ¿de quien?  
Genma: de aquellos que estén en mi contra... estoy viejo y esta es la única  
manera de defenderme...  
Usako: pero no necesita eso...  
Genma: (poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza) ¿crees que no sé usarla?  
Usako: (aterrada) no-no-no-no-no he-he-he-he-he di-di-dicho eso, perdón...  
Genma: jajajjaajajajaja... no te preocupes, pequeña, estaba jugando...  
  
Fin flash Back  
  
Usako: sé que algo se trae entre manos...  
Bell: ¿qué dices, mamita?  
Usako: nada, hija, es hora de que vayamos a tu clase, las niñas nos deben  
estar esperando...  
Bell: Yuki y Lori, llegaron hace un rato... te dije, pero no me  
escuchaste...  
Usako: perdón, estaba concentrada en otra cosa... vamos, no hagamos esperar  
más a tus primas...  
Bell: Sí, vamos...  
Usako: para después de la clase te tengo una sorpresa... Papi Darien la  
traerá...  
Bell: ¿sí? ¿Y qué es?  
Usako: es una sorpresa...  
Esa misma tarde, Darien llegaba con una caja... era la sorpresa de Bell,  
era el regalo ideal para ella...  
Usako: ven a ver tu regalo, Bell chan...  
Bell: (emocionada) ¿qué es? ¿Que es?  
Darien: abre la caja y lo sabrás...  
Bell: (abriendo la caja) a ver... es... es... - un par de ojos azules  
miraba a la pequeña de forma amigable y procedía a lamerle la cara -  
jajajaja, ¡es un perrito! ¡Es un siberiano! Jajaja, me hace cosquillas...  
jajajaa  
Usako: es tu nuevo amigo...  
Darien: así no se te acercarán los gatos de tus primos...  
Bell: ¡qué lindo! ¿Lo podré llevar a casa?  
Usako: no lo creo, Tofú atiende pacientes y no creo que le haga gracia...  
pero lo podrás tener aquí... lo sacaremos a pasear juntas, ¿te gustaría?  
Bell: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii....  
Darien: ¿Cómo le pondrás?  
Bell: mmmm....  
Mientras la pequeña está alegre y eligiendo nombre para su nuevo mejor  
amigo, todo es tranquilidad, pero las cosas no serán así por siempre... ya  
solo falta un mes para la llegada de los bebés, y falta muy poco para que  
se sepa quienes son los padres de Bell... Genma estará en graves problemas,  
pero su mente torcida ha planeado algo... la vida de la pequeña Belldandy y  
la joven Usako, corren peligro... ese panda está más loco de lo que todos  
piensan...  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	18. Katanas Katanas Katanas

Capitulo 18: Katanas... Katanas... Katanas  
  
Belld: Que tal... Darien...  
Darien: Claro que no...  
Usako: Belldandy, eso no es correcto...  
Belld: ¿Por que? Es lindo nombre...  
Darien: ¬_¬  
Usako: Sí, es lindo, hija, pero no es correcto para un perrito...  
Belld: Al perrito le gusta, ¿verdad?  
El perrito movía la colita  
Belld: ¿Ves, mamita?  
Usako: Aunque le guste, no le puedes poner así...  
Belld: ¿Porque?... ¡ah, ya sé!, se confundirían...  
Usako: No, no es eso...  
Belld: ¿Entonces?  
Usako: Es que a los perritos no se les pone nombres de personas.  
Belld: ¿Por qué?  
Usako: Por que le faltas al respeto a la persona...  
Belld: Oh... entonces ¿Como le puedo poner?  
Usako: No sé... a ver... piensa, hija...  
Belld: ¿Que te párese Beethoven?  
Usako: ¿Beethoven?  
Belld: Era un músico... mi papá me regaló unos libros y ahí venía... además  
se parece con esa melena...  
Darien: A mí me gusta...  
Usako: Bueno, si así lo quieres.  
Belld: Yupi, ¿Y a ti te gusta?  
El perrito movía la colita y ladraba  
Belld: Le gustó, ¡le gustó!  
Lo cargaba y le daba vueltas, lo bajaba  
Belld: Sígueme...  
Belldandy y el perrito corrían por el patio  
Usako: Parece que le gusto...  
Darien: Una vez lo dije y no me equivoqué, eres muy buena mamá, muy  
consentidora, pero muy buena mamá...  
Usako: Quiero darle lo mejor a mis hijos.  
Darien: Lo sé.  
La abrazaba muy tiernamente, Belldandy seguía jugando en el patio,  
ya en la tarde, en la sala Tendo.  
Nodoka: Que bueno que llegaron.  
Usako: Hola, mamá.  
Belld: Hola, Tía Nodoka  
Nodoka: Tranquila, mi esposo no está...  
Darien: Permiso, voy al Dojo...  
Nodoka: Pasa...  
Salía de la sala  
Belld: ¡Abuelita, mi mamita me compró un perrito!  
Nodoka: ¿Sí?, qué bien, ¿Y cómo se llama?  
Belld: Darien  
Nodoka: . . .  
Usako: Belldandy ¬_¬  
Belld: Je je, no es cierto se llama Beethoven, ¿Quieres verlo?  
Nodoka: Al rato voy...  
Belld: Sí, abuelita.  
Usako: ¿Y donde esta el tío Genma?  
Nodoka: Ranma, Soun y el se fueron por víveres, yo me quedé, necesitaba  
hablar contigo.  
Belld: Voy al dojo con Papa Darien...  
Nodoka: Espera necesito hablar también contigo.  
Belld: ¿Ah?  
Nodoka: Siéntate, hija, Belld... ¿por qué no vas por el perrito y lo traes?  
Belld: ¿Mamá Akane, no se enoja?  
En eso entraba Akane  
Akane: ¿Por que? ¿Ahora que hiciste pequeño Diablillo?  
Belld: Nada, quería ver si me dejabas traer a mi perrito para que mi  
abuelita lo conozca.  
Akane: claro... no me molesta, tráelo  
Belld: Sí...  
Belld salía de la habitación  
Akane: Permiso, debo ir por unas cosas  
Usako: Pasa...  
Salía rumbo a la cocina  
Usako: ¿Que querías decirme mamá?  
Nodoka: ¿Ya le puedo levantar el castigo a Belld-chan?  
Usako: ¿Que castigo?  
Nodoka: El de la Katana.  
Usako: ¡Ah, ese! Sí, adelante, lo había olvidado...  
Nodoka: Debe aprender a usarla, es su deber.  
Usako: Mamá, recuerda la pelea que tuvimos con Ryouga y lo que decidimos  
con Ranma...  
Nodoka: No nada, es su deber de Saotome  
Belldandy regresaba con el perrito en brazos  
Belld: Mira, abuelita, él es Beethoven...  
Nodoka: Que bonito...  
Nodoka lo cargaba y el perrito le movía la colita y le lamía la  
cara...  
Nodoka: Muy bonito, pequeña Belldandy  
Belld: Je, je...  
Usako: Belldandy, quítale el perrito a tu abuela...  
Nodoka: Je hace cosquillas, déjalo... es lindo el perrito...  
Belld: Sí... mi mamita me lo regaló para alejar a los gatos...  
Nodoka: Muy buena idea de tu mami  
Belld: Sí, mi mami es la mejor del mundo...  
Belldandy abrazaba a su mama  
Usako: Belldandy, Queríamos preguntarte algo  
Belld: ¿Sí? Dime mamita  
Nodoka: Usako, es su deber...  
Usako: Pero recuerda que Ranma y yo decidimos que ella será la que  
decida...  
Belld: ¿Quep?  
Usako: Belldandy, te gustaría aprender a usar la Katana.  
Belld: ¿La Katana?, ¿como la tuya?  
Usako: Sí, ¿Te gustaría?  
Belld: Sip...  
Nodoka: ¿Te parece si empezamos?  
Belld: ¿Yap?  
Usako: Sí  
Nodoka subía a su habitación por la Katana, Belldandy y Usako salían  
al patio  
Belld: ¿Y es difícil mamita?  
Usako: Al principio sí, hija  
Belld: Oh...  
Darien salía del Dojo y al verlas afuera se acercaba a ellas  
Darien: ¿Que hacen?  
Belld: Mi mami y mi abuela me van a enseñar a usar la Katana, ¿no es  
genial?  
Darien: Ni tanto, si así eres un peligro, imagínate con Katana.  
Belld: Mama, mira a Darien...  
Usako: Darien...  
Darien: ¿Por qué a ella no la regañas cuando me dice algo a mí?  
Usako: Por que ella es una niña.  
Belld: Sip, sip, sip.  
Darien: Injusta...  
Hacia un puchero, Usako se acercaba  
Usako: Ya, Darien...  
Le iba a dar un beso, cuando llegaba Nodoka, con el resto de la  
familia Hibiki, excepto los niños, Nodoka cargaba un pequeño paquete  
Ryouga: Sigo sin estar de acuerdo  
Nodoka: Belldandy ya decidió.  
Ryouga: No podría enseñárselo después...  
Nodoka: Claro que no, si así, ya se atrasó...  
Ryouga: Pe...  
Ukyo: Ryouga, ya basta, déjala esta en buenas manos.  
Chris: Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, señora Nodoka, Belldandy es muy pequeña.  
Nodoka: Es su deber como Saotome.  
Chris: Bueno... nada se puede hacer...  
Nodoka se acercaba a Usako  
Usako: ¿Es lo que creo que es?  
Nodoka: Sí, eso es, Belldandy, ven  
Belldandy se acercaba  
Nodoka: Esta pequeña Katana, es la que utilizarás hasta que aprendas...  
Ryouga: Déjeme ver eso.  
Nodoka: ¿Para que la quieres?  
Ryouga: Quiero ver su filo.  
Nodoka: No tiene, solo es para que ella aprenda... la que tiene filo es  
después.  
Ryouga: Esta bien.  
Nodoka: Tómala, Belldandy  
Nodoka le entregaba el paquete a Belldandy  
Belld: Abuela, está muy pesada.  
Nodoka: Sí, después te acostumbrarás a su peso.  
Akane: Mira la hora, iré a preparar la cena.  
Ukyo: Voy contigo  
Amy: También las acompaño.  
Akane: Gracias.  
Se iban a la cocina  
Darien: Chicos vamos al Dojo, dejémoslas solas.  
Ryouga: Pero...  
Chris: Darien tiene razón, ellas saben lo que hacen...  
Darien: Vamos...  
Ryouga: Pero...  
Se llevaban a Ryouga casi a rastras  
Nodoka: Mira la Katana es...  
Después de media hora  
Belld: Abuelita, ya me cansé  
Nodoka: Sigue... un rato más...  
Belld: Pero abuelita...  
Nodoka: Nada.  
Usako: Mama, ya basta...  
Nodoka: Está bien, mañana seguimos, Belldandy.  
Belld: Toma.  
Belld le daba la Katana.  
Nodoka: No, te quedarás con ella, es parte del entrenamiento... ven, ten  
enseñaré como amarrarla a tu espalda... pensándolo bien, díselo tú,  
Usako...  
Belld: Abuelita, no puedo traerla.  
Nodoka: Tienes que traerla.  
Belld: No, abuela...  
Nodoka: Belldandy...  
Usako: Belldandy, no desobedezcas a tu abuela.  
Belld: Mami si mi abuelo me ve con ella sospechará, mira tú vas a tener una  
bebe... y le podrías enseñar a ella, en todo caso ¿Por qué enseñarle a  
alguien que es completamente ajeno a la familia Hibiki o a la Saotome como  
lo soy yo?  
Nodoka: No lo había visto de esa manera, Belldandy tiene razón.  
Usako: Sí...  
Nodoka: Esta bien, la guardaré, no quiero que sospeche algo...  
Todos estaban en la mesa esperando la cena, cuando Ranma y Soun  
entraban con Genma golpeado.  
Nodoka: ¿Que pasó?  
Soun: Ranma lo golpeó...  
Akane: Ranma..  
Ranma: Estaba molestando, que querías...  
Akane: En fin, déjenlo arriba y bajen a cenar.  
Ranma y Soun subían, en eso por la puerta entraba Kasumi y el Dr.  
Tofú, con Akira en brazos...  
Kasumi: Buenas noches.  
Tofú: Buenas noches.  
Todos: Buenas noches.  
Tofú: Veníamos del hospital y decidimos pasar a saludarlos.  
Akane: Pasen, llegaron justo a tiempo para cenar..  
Kasumi: Gracias.  
Akane: Deja al pequeño arriba si quieres...  
Kasumi: Eso haré...  
Kasumi subía con el pequeño y lo recostaba junto a Shingo en la cuna,  
al bajar...  
Belld: Tía Ukyo, ¿Y Sakuragui y Lori?  
Ukyo: Están en la nueva casa de Yuki.  
Belld: ¿También esta ahí Conan?  
Amy: Sí  
Belld: Mami, ¿ya viste al perrito que me regalo mi mami?  
Kasumi: Que bonito, ¿Lo tendrás en el patio de la casa?  
Usako: Kasumi, no te preocupes por eso, se quedará en mi casa.  
Kasumi: Esta bien.  
Tofú: ¿Y como se llama?  
Belld: Beethoven...  
Ranma: ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?  
Belld: De uno de los libros que me diste papi...  
Akane: Bonito nombre...  
Belld: Sip.  
Terminada la cena, todos conversaban  
Belld: Mami, voy a dejar al perrito.  
Usako: Sí, hija  
Belldandy salía  
Tofú: Se puede dar el caso...  
Darien: ¿De que hablan?  
Ryouga: De los exámenes de Belldandy  
Tofú: Le comentaba, que pueden fallar...  
Nodoka: Dígame, ¿puede salir que Belldandy no es hija de Ranma o de Usako?  
Tofú: Lamentablemente sí...  
Nodoka: Pero... no seria demasiado, incluso para Genma  
Usako: ¿Qué, mamá?  
Nodoka: Cambiar a Belldandy... que realmente Belldandy no fuera su hija...  
Usako: Es imposible, mamá... hay muchas coincidencias, como para que no  
fuera nuestra hija...  
Ranma: Cierto, mamá, el Neko ken...  
Usako: Mis poderes...  
Ranma: El parecido...  
Usako: Sería imposible...  
Nodoka: Por eso dije que era demasiado, aún para Genma.  
Akane: Sí  
Usako (pensando): Además, recuerda la promesa que le hice cuando nos  
separaron, la canción de cuna, el espíritu que la protegía...  
Entraba Belldandy  
Belld: Ya lo lleve, mamita.  
Usako: Esta bien, Belldandy.  
Tofú: Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.  
Kasumi: Sí, ¿Vendrás Belldandy?  
Belld: ¿Puedo quedarme también hoy?  
Kasumi: Esta bien, pero pórtate bien...  
Belld: Yo siempre, mamita.  
Kasumi: ¿Te creo?  
Todos se marchaban a sus respectivas casas, en el hogar de la familia  
Takahashi-Hibiki a las 3 de la madrugada, cuando se respiraba una calma  
absoluta, en la habitación de Belldandy...  
Belld: ¡Mamá!  
En la habitación de Darien y Usako...  
Usako(medio Dormida): ¿Qué fue eso?  
Darien(Dormido): Creo que fue Belldandy...  
Usako: Déjame ir a ver...  
Darien: Yo voy...  
Usako: Pero...  
Darien: No te preocupes yo voy...  
Darien se paraba sin abrir los ojos  
Usako: ¿En serio quieres ir?  
Darien: Servirá de entrenamiento para cuando nazcan los mellizos...  
Usako: Je je  
De nuevo se oía el grito...  
Belld: ¡Mamá!  
Darien entraba en la habitación de Belldandy  
Darien: ¿Que pasa?  
Belld(llorando): Tengo miedo.  
Darien: ¿Que pasó, pequeña?  
Belld: Tengo miedo al fantasma.  
Darien: ¿Cual?, los fantasmas no existen.  
Belld: ¿En serio?  
Darien: Sí...  
Belld: Pero ¿Y los moustros?  
Darien: Tampoco, además mamita y yo estamos aquí, así que no se aparecerá  
nada de eso, es más, vente a dormir con nosotros, ¿Te parece?  
Belld: Hmm... mejor, ¿me puedes traer un vaso de leche?  
Darien: Esta bien... ahí vengo...  
Darien bajaba a la cocina y calentaba leche y la servia en un vaso,  
al subir Belldandy ya estaba dormida...  
Darien: Hmm...  
Se iba a su recamara, Usako seguía despierta...  
Usako: ¿Que pasó?  
Darien: Ya se durmió, tenía miedo, pidió un vaso de leche y en lo que la  
calenté se durmió...  
Usako: Je  
Al día siguiente... Genma descansaba en el Dojo...  
Belld: Miren, esta es... no es genial  
Conan: Sí, pero no tiene filo...  
Sakuragui: Pero la de tu mamá, sí...  
Lori: Y la de la tía Abuela...  
Belld: Sí...  
Yuki: Vamos por ellas  
Belld: Pero...  
Sakuragui: Sí...  
Michan: Tía Usako, se enojará  
Conan(Con cara de tonto): ¿Tu crees?  
Lori(Al viejo estilo de Nabiki): Idiota... vamos...  
Sakuragui: Si no se dan cuenta... nadie se enojará  
Belld: Siendo así, vamos...  
Los pequeños subían a las habitaciones, en la de la abuela Nodoka no  
había nadie, ahí estaban los 3 bultos que los niños ya conocían...  
Belld: Al parecer mi mamita dejó también su Katana...  
Lori: Genial...  
Sakuragui: Regresemos al Dojo..  
Lori: Sí, en el Dojo...  
Yuki: Ahí podremos jugar bien... sin que nos regañen.  
Belld: Presiento que esto no está nada bien...  
Conan: Desde cuando eres un angelito...  
Yuki: Cierto...  
Belld: Bueno, vamos antes que algo mas pase  
En el Dojo  
Belld: Tenemos 4 espadas  
Conan: 3, ¿No?  
Belld: Y la que no tiene filo...  
Sakuragui: Esa es para Lori...  
Conan: Y como tía Yuki es pequeña... yo pido la más grande.  
Sakuragui: La roja.  
Belld: La azul... mira tiene los nombres grabados...  
Conan: Esta dice... Usako.  
Sakuragui: Esta... Nodoka.  
Belld: Esta es la mía...  
Lori: Un momento, ¿por qué yo la que no tiene filo?  
Yuki: ¿Y mi espada?  
Conan: Lo siento, somos los mayores...  
Sakuragui: Si, así que decidimos  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Genma, que dormía muy  
pacientemente  
Belld: ¿A que jugamos?  
Sakuragui: A los samuráis  
  
Conan: Si  
Belld: Entonces Yuki era la sacerdotisa del templo...  
Michan: ¿Y yo?  
Belld: Eras la ayudante...  
Yuki: Sí, me gusta la idea...  
Michan: A Michan también le gusta la idea...  
Belld: Bien...  
Los niños jugaban por un rato  
Conan: Mira Belldandy tu abuelo esta aquí  
Belld(con una mirada siniestra): Cierto y esta dormido...  
Sakuragui: Belld que tienes pensado  
Belld(Con una mirada siniestra): ¿Que pasaría si lo cortara en cachitos?  
Yuki: Te regañarían...  
Belld: Ups...  
Michan: Golpe de espada...  
Daba un golpe de espada...  
Belld: No, Michan es así...  
Belldandy daba un golpe de espada, sin recordar que estaba enfrente  
de su abuelo, la espada dio justo en la colita del panda(( O ),  
esta caía al suelo, seguido de esto, un grito desgarrador, Usako que  
estaba a solo unos metros de ahí fue la primera en llegar.  
Usako: ¿Que pas...  
Viendo la escena  
Usako: ¡Belldandy!  
Belld: Mama... fue sin querer... solo practicaba lo que me enseñaron tú  
y...  
Usako: Mira nada mas esto, ¿Tío, esta usted bien?  
Usako no había notado el "Mama" de Belldandy, pero si Genma...  
Genma[Con un letrero]: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi colita!!!!!  
Usako: Lo siento, mi... Belldandy no se dio cuenta... y ustedes denme ahora  
mismo esas Katanas...  
Los niños le entregaban las Katanas, en eso llegaba el resto de la  
familia  
Ranma: ¿Que pasó?  
Usako: Que Belldandy le cortó el rabo a tu papá, Ranma  
Nodoka: ¿Que?  
Genma[Con un letrero]: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi colita!!!!!  
Akane: ¿Tío Genma?  
Tofu: ¡Belldandy!  
Nodoka: ¿Que hacen aquí las Katanas?  
Usako: Los niños jugaban con ellas...  
Kasumi: ¡Belldandy!  
Nabiki:.  
Iory: Niños.  
Amy: Vaya, Conan, tú no aprendes...  
Ukyo: ¡Sabían que se pudieron haber cortado!  
Kasumi: O cortar a alguien más, como a Yuki o Michan  
Michan: Sí sabe usar Katana...  
Kasumi: Que bonito, ahora hasta Michan...  
Belld: Pero...  
Kasumi: Pero nada... Belldandy Usako Ono Tendo... ahora si te mereces un  
buen castigo.  
Tofú: Señor Saotome acompáñeme, para curarle esa herida...  
Genma[Con un letrero]: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi colita!!!!!  
Tofú: Si, lo sé, sé que fue su colita...  
Genma[Con un letrero]: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi colita!!!!!  
Tofú: Vamos...  
Se llevaba a Genma  
Usako: Belldandy, vas a estar castigada por un buen tiempo...  
Belld: Pero mamá...  
Usako: Nada.  
Chris: Quien decía, "no déjenlos son niños..."  
Usako: Cállate, Chris...  
Después de ser curado, Genma se quedo solo en su habitación, ahí  
meditaba varias cosas...  
Genma(pensando): Un momento...  
Flash back  
Belld: Mama... fue sin querer... solo practicaba lo que me enseñaron tú  
y...  
Usako: Mira nada mas esto, ¿Tío, está usted bien?  
Usako no había notado el "Mama" de Belldandy, pero si Genma...  
Genma[Con un letrero]: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi colita!!!!!  
Usako: Lo siento, mi... Belldandy no se dio cuenta... y ustedes denme ahora  
mismo esas Katanas  
Fin del Flash back  
Genma(pensando): ¿Mamá? ¿ Su... que? ¿ Su hija?, un momento acaso ellas  
ya... no... no puede ser cierto... yo deje instrucciones específicas...  
Flash Back  
Un hombre esta afuera de la habitación, de un hospital... después de  
eso, sale una enfermera con un bebé y se lo da al hombre que al parecer es  
doctor, ya que llevaba una bata blanca, camina hacia un pasillo donde se  
encuentra Genma...  
Doctor: Aquí está, es ella...  
Genma: Así que ella es... es linda... después de todo... aguuu  
aguuu...(haciéndole cariños al Bebe) quiero que la mamá nunca recuerde  
nada... oyó... nunca...  
Doctor: Perfectamente, con el tratamiento chino, en su vida volverá a  
recordar, despreocúpese... este tratamiento es 100% efectivo...  
Genma: Eso espero... Eso espero... bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios con  
usted...  
Doctor: El placer fue mío...  
Genma salía del hospital...  
Genma: Ya veras, Kasumi te adoptara... será muy buena mamá... y todo estará  
bien... mi hijo se casara con Akane... y yo tendré mi futuro asegurado con  
Ranma dirigiendo el Dojo... Usako jamás te recordara, y Kasumi y Tofú  
tendrán una hija hermosa... Nada saldrá mal...  
El bebé que cargaba Genma, se movía inquietamente, parecía saber, lo  
que le deparaba el futuro...  
Fin del Flash Back  
Genma(pensando) ¿ Y si...  
En otro lugar una mujer cantaba una canción que le traía tantos  
recuerdos  
Usako: No llores mi bien, al llorar tu sufrir crecerá, ten confianza, ten  
fe, niña mía, muy feliz vas a ser. No llores mi bien, que tu penar pronto  
terminará, el cariño que ansías llegará y serás muy feliz. El buen Dios ya  
escuchó tus oraciones, pronto te iluminará. Pronto la dicha llegará, tu  
llanto ya no volverá, ten fe, ten valor un cariño no tarda en llegar, ten  
confianza no llores ya más, que tus sueños lograrás Flash Back  
Usako mira a una pequeña Belld chan  
Usako: Tranquila, mi niña, nos volveremos a encontrar y no tendrás pena,  
ahora lloras porque sabes que nos separaremos, pero nos volveremos a ver,  
lo prometo... y... - llorando - y ese cariño que extrañarás lo volverás a  
tener...  
Una enfermera entraba  
Enfermera: Es hora que me la lleve...  
Usako: Un momento mas... por favor  
Enfermera: Usted debe descansar, señora...  
Usako: Esta bien... buenas noches, pequeña Usako...  
Usako le daba un tierno beso a su hija y la enfermera tomaba a la  
pequeña en brazos...  
Enfermera: Ahora descanse...  
La enfermera salía de la habitación...  
Usako: Te quiero, hija...  
Fin del Flash Back  
Usako & Genma: Belldandy  
Continuara... 


	19. El comienzo del fin

Capitulo 19: "El comienzo del fin..."  
Pasaron los días y Genma comenzó a fraguar su plan... no dejaría que los  
demás descubrieran la verdad, o por lo menos eso creía él... Usako debía  
morir y Belldandy debía olvidar, pero... ¿cómo lo haría? las cosas se le  
estaban complicando más de lo que suponía...  
Esa noche un grito despertó a la Familia Saotome - Tendo y a la Takahashi -  
Hibiki... Era Usako... los bebés querían nacer de una vez por todas y el  
dolor era irresistible...  
rápidamente, Darien llamó una ambulancia, mientras su adorada esposa le  
gritaba...  
Usako: ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡HABÍA OLVIDADO EL DOLOR QUE SE SENTÍA! ¡POR  
TU CULPA ME ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO!  
Darien: no te diré nada, porque sé que estás bajo presión y no deseas decir  
todo eso... el dolor te hace hablar e esa manera  
Usako: ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?  
Darien: de verás, no me molestará nada de lo que digas... sé que es por el  
dolor que sientes  
Una vez en el hospital, el nacimiento de los mellizos no se hizo esperar...  
todos esperaban ansiosos... para ninguno era sorpresa que serían 2 bebés,  
pero la sorpresa fue que, en vez de 2 niñitos o 2 niñitas como todos habían  
pensado, había nacido una hermosa parejita... un niño de rebelde cabello  
negro y una niña de ondulado cabello castaño...  
La familia se moría de ganas de conocer a los nuevos miembros... al  
ir rumbo a la habitación de Usako, notaron algo... Darien siendo llevado en  
camilla a la habitación... al parecer iba inconsciente... la primera en  
entrar después de la camilla fue Nodoka... Usako tenía a los dos pequeños  
en sus brazos...  
Nodoka: ¿Que pasó?  
Usako: U-_- se desmayó, mamá...  
Nodoka: Era primerizo... se entiende.  
Usako: Supongo... ¿ya viste a los pequeños?  
Nodoka: No...  
Nodoka se acercaba a Usako...  
Nodoka: ¿Puedo cargar uno?  
Usako: Claro, mamá - Usako le daba al pequeño a Nodoka...  
Nodoka: Está precioso...  
Usako: Sí, mami... son hermosos...  
Nodoka: ¿Y ya saben como le van a poner?  
Usako: Sí... al niño... Seiya y a la niña...  
En eso tocaban la puerta...  
Kasumi: ¿Podemos pasar?  
Usako: Si, adelante...  
Belldandy entraba, detrás de ella entraba Kasumi  
Kasumi: Lo siento, insistió en venir...  
Belld-chan: Perdón, mamita... pero quería conocerlos...  
Usako: Acércate, Belld, para que los conozcas...  
Belld-chan: Sí, mami... -se acercaba a su mamá - ¿Y como se llamarán?  
Usako: El niño Seiya y la niña Sakura... como yo  
Belld-Chan: ¿Te llamas Sakura?  
Usako: ¿No te había dicho?  
Belld-chan: No, mama...  
Usako: Lo siento, hija... me llamo Usako Sakura...  
Belld-chan: Oh...  
Doctor: (entrando) Es hora de que la Señora descanse, mañana podrán  
visitarla...  
Nodoka: está bien, doctor... bien, hija, mañana te vendremos a ver...  
Usako: Sí, mamá...  
Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Usako recordó algo...  
Flash Back  
Ranma: Usako, tú sabes que...  
Usako: shhh... lo sé, yo también, pero tú y yo sabemos que no somos el uno  
para el otro, no es nuestro destino...  
Ranma: lo sé, pero... solo hoy, solo por esta noche olvidemos nuestro  
destino... por favor, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quiero que seas la  
primera en mi vida... tú sabes que quiero a Akane, pero es distinto...  
Usako: Ranma, yo... te entiendo, sé lo que sientes...  
Ranma: esta noche, seremos solo tú y yo...  
Usako: (para sí misma) Y nuestra hija...  
Ranma: (besándola) Te amo, Usako... Solo por esta noche, seremos tú y yo...  
Usako: mañana deberemos volver a nuestras vidas...  
Fin Flash Back  
Usako: (pensativa) había olvidado eso... Ranma... ¿tú recordarás la verdad  
de esa noche?  
Bell: ¿mami? ¿Estás despierta aún? ¬_¬ deberías estar dormida, el doctor  
dijo que debías descansar...  
Usako: lo sé, lo sé... que bueno que te dejaron hacerme compañía... me  
habría sentido sola...  
Bell: ya sabes que no me quiero separar mucho de ti, mami Usako Sakura...  
Usako: ¡oh, vamos! Si ya te pedí perdón por no decirte...  
Bell: jajaja... lo sé, solo quería molestarte...  
Usako: ¬_¬  
Bell: ya, mami... a dormir...  
Usako: está bien, está bien...  
Mientras, en el Dojo Saotome - Tendo, un panda planeaba la mejor manera de  
deshacerse de las evidencias de su crimen... si lo descubrían ahora,  
estaría perdido...  
Al otro día...  
Tofú: ¡Adivinen!  
Nodoka: ¿qué pasa?  
Tofú: tengo los resultados del ADN de Bell...  
Akane: Sería bueno que los abriera doctor...  
Genma: ¿No piensan ir a visitar a Usako hoy?  
Nodoka: Aun no es hora de visita en el hospital... además Darien y  
Belldandy están allá...  
Genma: ¿Belldandy?  
Kasumi: Sí, se ofreció amablemente a cuidar a Usako...  
Tofú: Sí, ha nacido un gran cariño entre ellas...  
Nodoka: casi como madre e hija...  
Genma: Este... y por que no dejan eso para cuando Usako ya este aquí...  
Nodoka: Por que deberíamos hacer eso... ni que Usako fuera la mamá... ¿o  
sí?  
Genma(sudando frió): No... pero... pues para que toda la familia se  
enterara...  
Nodoka: Bueno, eso sí...  
Genma: Además, Belldandy no esta aquí... y ella es la más afectada en  
esto...  
Ranma: En eso estoy de acuerdo con mi papá...  
Genma(pensando): Eso me dará mas tiempo para robar esos exámenes... y  
preparar mi plan... esos exámenes no deben abrirse...  
Toda la familia se encaminaba al hospital...  
Nodoka: Están preciosos los bebés...  
Akane: Sí... muy lindos...  
Nabiki: Pues anímate hermanita... no te sentaría mal otro...  
Akane: Tal vez después...  
En el hospital:  
Kasumi: ¿Belldandy como te portaste?  
Belld: bien, mamita... verdad... ¿Tía Usako?  
Usako: Sí, Kasumi... muy bien... no se portó mal... solo que es un poco  
regañona como enfermera...  
Belld: Se quedó despierta hasta Tarde...  
Nodoka: Hija... ¿y Darien?  
Belld: Fue a la cafetería a desayunar algo... tiene tremendo golpe en la  
cabeza... ja ja ja...  
Nodoka: Ja ja... pobrecito...  
En eso entraba él...  
Darien: Sí, claro... búrlense... ¿ves lo que te digo, Usako?... ¿como a  
ella no le dices nada...?  
Belld: Por que Tía Usako no es tan enojona como tup...  
Darien: hmmm...  
Usako: Ya, Darien... además ella es una niña...  
Darien: sí, ya lo sé...  
Nodoka: hija... Tofú ha traído los resultados del examen de Bell.. cuando  
vuelvas a casa los veremos, para que esté toda la familia presente...  
Usako: está bien... ¿cuando podré volver a casa?  
Doctor: (entrando) mañana podrás irte a casa, tu recuperación ha sido muy  
rápida...  
Usako: gracias...  
Doctor: debe ser porque no es la primera vez que tiene un bebé, señora  
Takahashi...  
Usako: ¿a qué se refiere?  
Doctor: pues yo recuerdo haberte atendido hace años porque estabas  
embarazada, cuando tenias 1 mes... claro que después te fuiste... ¿acaso el  
embarazo no llegó a termino?  
Usako: (viendo a Genma) yo... no... no lo sé...  
Doctor: es extraño... bueno... ya veremos que usted recuerde... la dejo con  
sus familiares ahora...  
Genma: (pensando) ¡maldición!  
Usako: mamá, ¿puedo hablar con Ranma, por favor?  
Nodoka: claro... lo haré pasar...  
Usako: Darien, espera afuera, por favor... debo hablar con Ranma...  
Darien: claro, mi amor...  
Usako: ¡ah! Darien... te amo...  
Darien: yo también, preciosa...  
Usako: Darien... cuida a Genma, no me gusta su mirada... algo está  
planeando...  
Darien: no te preocupes...  
Ranma: (entrando) ¿Qué pasa, Usako?  
Usako: tú recuerdas que pasó esa noche, ¿verdad?  
Ranma: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Usako: que no fue por estar borrachos... lo recordabas, ¿verdad?  
Ranma: bueno, yo... sí... lo recordaba, pero no quería decírtelo por que tu  
mente podía sufrir algún shock... lo siento...  
Usako: No importa, solo quiero que me prometas algo...  
Ranma: ¡claro, lo que sea!  
Usako: jamás, ¿me oyes?... jamás se debe saber esto... podríamos causar  
graves heridas por el amor que nos tuvimos...  
Ranma: lo sé... no lo diré... (besándola en los labios) será nuestro  
secreto... nunca se volverá a repetir, ahora somos hermanos...  
En el pasillo...  
Genma(Pensando): Esa es la única solución... la única... solo que nadie  
debe darse cuenta... nadie... si Belldandy se queda hoy... mi plan...  
marchará bien... solo tengo que escapármeles... ¿por que demonios siempre  
me vigilan...? sospecho que ellos también saben algo... debo acabar con el  
problema... y si eso significa acabar con Usako... y... y... Belldandy...  
lo entenderé... no hay que dejar evidencias... ninguna...  
Belldandy(Pensando): Algo trama... nada más que se atreva a algo... y ya  
verá... aun no conoce a la pandilla... enojada...  
Darien(Pensando): Usako tenía razón algo trama...  
Mientras tanto en el Dojo Saotome-Tendo una misteriosa figura observaba con  
atención... poco a poco se fue acercando...  
Continuará... 


	20. Esa Noche Historia Anexa LEMON

RECUERDOS DE USAKO....  
"Esa noche"  
  
Habían pasado 6 meses desde la llegada de Usako, la escuela terminaba  
trayendo consigo, la graduación y la fiesta que, con tantas ansias, habían  
esperado...  
  
Durante la fiesta en la casa de uno de los estudiantes, muchas parejas  
desaparecieron del lugar y fueron al hotel más cercano... sólo una pareja  
era algo singular, nuca nadie lo habría imaginado y nunca lo comentarían.  
Una chica de cabellos ondulados, engalanada con un vestido color lila y sin  
mangas con unas delicadas sandalias rosa, y un chico con una coleta,  
vestido con una camisa china blanca y unos pantalones negros... una extraña  
pareja que camina furtivamente a un hotel... extraño... muchos creen y  
saben que solo son "amigos"... o eso suponen...  
  
En el hotel...  
Se observan 2 siluetas en una hermosa habitación, una suite matrimonial  
cubierta de pétalos de rosa e iluminada por cientos de velas puestas  
alrededor en pequeñas lámparas especiales para ellas...  
Por la ventana, entra la luz de la luna llena, y las estrellas brillan en  
su máximo esplendor, como si profetizaran la unión inevitable de dos  
jóvenes que se aman en secreto... 2 jóvenes que, al estar frente a frente,  
comienzan a dudar de lo que van a hacer... pero y si... ¿Y si nunca más se  
presenta la oportunidad y algo los aleja? Todo está confuso... Sólo ellos  
pueden decidir...  
Ranma: Usako, tú sabes que...  
Usako: shhh... lo sé, yo también, pero tú y yo sabemos que no somos el uno  
para el otro, no es nuestro destino...  
Ranma: lo sé, pero... solo por hoy, solo por esta noche olvidemos nuestro  
destino... por favor, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quiero que seas la  
primera en mi vida... tú sabes que quiero a Akane, pero es distinto...  
Usako: Ranma, yo... te entiendo, sé lo que sientes...  
Ranma: esta noche, seremos solo tú y yo...  
Usako: (para sí misma) Y nuestra hija...  
Ranma: (besándola) Te amo, Usako... Solo por esta noche, seremos tú y yo...  
Usako: mañana deberemos volver a nuestras vidas...  
Luego de este pequeño dialogo, Ranma se acercó a la joven lentamente... con  
dulzura tomó su rostro y lo acarició, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa  
llena de amor y seguridad... Usako temblaba bajo las dulces caricias de su  
fugaz amante. De manera amorosa, el joven comenzó a besarla... primero en  
los labios, luego en el cuello, siguiendo por los brazos hasta llegar a la  
punta de los dedos de la chica...  
Ella, por su parte, dejaba que el joven amante la acariciara sin  
perjuicios.  
Delicadamente, él le desabotonó el vestido y ella quedó en ropa interior...  
ella lo miró un tanto avergonzada, pero Ranma la miraba con tal admiración,  
que perdió todo tipo de timidez. En vista de esto último, ella tomó su  
turno y comenzó a besarlo y, a la par, lo desvestía con cada una de  
aquellas dulces caricias...  
Casi desnudos cayeron a la cama, en donde siguieron su juego sexual por un  
mediano lapso de tiempo... él la besaba subiendo y bajando por todo su  
cuerpo sin dejar mayor opción para ella, que solo gemir de excitación por  
aquella muestra de amor que él le propinaba... lentamente, bajaba por su  
cuerpo dejando una estela de besos por su estilizada figura y, finalmente,  
llegó a la última prenda... aquellas bragas que hoy, para ambos,  
significaban un estorbo, el límite entre la amistad y el amor escondido...  
Ranma miró a Usako, mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego comenzar  
a darle pequeños besos en el ombligo y al retomar su camino de nuevo...  
mientras descendía, dibujaba la silueta de las bragas con su lengua,  
haciendo que la joven ardiera cada vez más, debido a la pasión que esas  
caricias lograban...  
Ranma, por favor...mmm - suspirando - n-n-n-no juegues... ¡Ahhh!  
¿Por qué no?... - dijo, poniendo cara de niño malo.  
Con solo una mirada a los ojos de la chica, supo que podía continuar, por  
lo que se dio a la tarea de explorar con devoción aquel lugar que por meses  
le había estado prohibido y, sin embargo, había deseado con todo su ser...  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó  
en la cama...  
Ahora me toca - le dijo, susurrándole al oído...  
Ranma solo atinó a mirarla sorprendido, pero luego solo pudo dedicarse a  
disfrutar del placer que cada caricia le proporcionaba... ella, sin ningún  
preámbulo, comenzó a besarlo por debajo del ombligo, tomando entre sus  
manos el pantaloncillo que el joven llevaba... a medida que besaba, bajaba  
la prenda del chico... sus besos, se encontraron con la virilidad de su  
amante, pero ella solo lo besó dulcemente y subió hasta la boca de Ranma,  
para continuar con su romance...  
Él la dejó tendida en la cama, y se puso sobre ella... sin embargo, la duda  
comenzó a rondar en su mente...  
¿Estás segura de esto? Aún podemos detenernos...  
Sí... - susurró Usako...  
Él comenzó a entrar en ella con mucha delicadeza, haciendo que sus cuerpos  
y sus corazones se unieran para siempre, ahora ya nada los separaría...  
aunque ellos no estuvieran juntos toda la vida, siempre serían el o la  
primera en la vida del otro...  
Esa noche se amaron como si la vida se les fuera a terminar... se amaron  
con pasión y con deseo... con amor y ternura... como si solo ellos  
existieran y la noche nunca fuera a acabar...  
Al llegar la madrugada, se durmieron abrazados... él protegiéndola, ella  
amándolo...  
Por la mañana...  
Hola, preciosa...  
Hola... - sonriéndole  
Deberíamos vestirnos y partir...  
Ranma, yo no quiero...  
Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero irme... quisiera pasar el resto de mis días  
contigo...  
Calla... sólo ámame una vez más...  
La chica no tuvo que repetirlo 2 veces, simplemente la miró y se acercó a  
besarla con mucho amor... una vez más se dio a la tarea de besarla entera,  
cada una de sus curvas y cada uno de sus montes, mientras ella gemía de  
placer deseando que él jamás se detuviera... lentamente volvió a entrar en  
ella, alcanzando los 2 el éxtasis en el mismo momento...  
Nunca se olvidarían, se amaban...  
Él volvió a casa y ella se fue a su hotel, sus caminos se separaron... el  
destino les preparaba nuevas pruebas y las deberían afrontar...  
FIN  
Esta es una historia basada en el fic "La verdad siempre sale a la luz",  
así que no me maten porque Ranma me ama... jijijiji... 


	21. “Al final la verdad siempre sale a la lu...

Capitulo 20: "Al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz"  
La figura entró... ahí solo estaba Soun...  
...: Disculpe... ¿Está Usako?  
Soun: No, está en el hospital  
...: ¿Qué tiene?  
Soun: Acaba de tener mellizos...  
...: Esa Usako y ese Ranma... - La figura salía rumbo al hospital...  
Soun: ¿Eh?  
Ya en el hospital...  
...: Disculpe la habitación de la señora... Usako... ¿Cuál era su apellido?  
Enfermera: Takahashi  
...: Eh... no creo... era Saotome... - En eso a lo lejos ve a Ranma... - Ya  
no es necesario... gracias...  
Ranma vio venir a una chica, que le parecía muy familiar, corriendo hacia  
él... en eso...  
...: ¡RANMA! ¿Cómo estas?  
Ranma: disculpa, ¿te conozco?  
...: tan olvidadizo como siempre, ¿no te acuerdas de nuestra graduación?  
Aquella noche en que tú y Usako...  
Ranma: shhhhhh... nadie sabe de eso, piensan que fue por que estábamos  
borrachos...  
...: pero entonces, ¿los bebés que tuvo no son tuyos?  
Ranma: claro que no... yo estoy casado con Akane, a quien amo con todo mi  
corazón, y Usako está casada con Darien... pero... no recuerdo tu nombre...  
...: ¡Con Darien! Nunca me lo imaginé, pensé que no se conocían...  
Ranma: disculpa, tu nombre es...  
...: ¡Oh, sí! Soy Ane, ¿no me recuerdas?  
Ranma: ¿Ane? (Pensando) mmmmmmm... ¡ANE!  
Ane: (abrazándolo) ¿cómo estas?  
Ranma: bien... ¿y tú?  
Ane: bien... vine a Japón y decidí visitarlos...  
Ranma: ¡qué bien!  
Ane: ¿cómo es eso que Usako y tú no se casaron?  
Ranma: es una larga historia, si me acompañas a la cafetería, te cuento  
todo...  
Ane: vamos, ¡me muero de hambre!  
Al rato...  
Ane: no puedo creer que tu papá hiciera algo así, y tampoco puedo creer que  
ustedes hayan decidido que no era su destino... ¡Si eran el uno para el  
otro!  
Ranma: las cosas no son tan fáciles, además somos como hermanos y no habría  
resultado... así estamos bien...  
Ane: Hmm... en fin... ¿Crees que pueda ver a Usako?  
Ranma: Si prometes no decir nada... de lo anterior... delante de todos...  
Ane: Está bien...  
Ranma: Vamos...  
Caminaban a la habitación... de Usako... al entrar...  
Ane: ¡¡Usako!!  
Usako: ¿Tú eres...?  
Ane: Ane... la de la noche en que tú y Ranma...  
Se detenía... Un silencio absoluto reinó en la habitación...  
Belld: Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Ane: Bueno... yo me llamo Ane ¿Y tu?  
Belld: Belldandy  
Ane: Ah, tú eres la Hija de Usako y Ranma... te pareces algo a tus  
padres...  
Belld: Sí, yo soy...  
Ane: ¿Que edad tienes?... Uy que mensa... si fue en aquella noche cuando  
tu... UPS...  
Otra vez el silencio incomodo  
Belld: ¿Y que te trae por aquí?  
Ane: Nada vine a saludar... Usako, Ranma me comentó que te casaste...  
Usako: así es...  
Ane: ¿Y quien es el afortunado?  
Ranma: ya te había dicho que Darien ¬_¬  
Ane: UPS, verdad...  
Usako: ¿que te trae por acá?  
Ane: pues venía a ver a mis amigos... pensé que ustedes...  
Ranma: ¬_¬ Ane...  
Usako: nosotros somos hermanos, ¿qué no te lo dijo Ranma?... fuimos criados  
por la misma madre, así que ahora somos como hermanos... además nosotros  
nos casamos con el hombre y la mujer de nuestros sueños  
Ane: ya... ya... te entendí...  
Bell: eres algo lenta, ¿verdad?  
Ranma: ¡Belldandy!  
Bell: (inocentemente) ¿sí, papi?  
Usako: debes ser más respetuosa, hija...  
Mientras tanto, un Panda revisaba una hermosa pistola... debía estar  
preparado para actuar de otra manera si su plan no resultaba...  
Genma: debo ponerle este veneno en el suero a Usako, solo así nadie  
sospechará de mí... con Bell... mmmm... no quiero que muera, pero el viejo  
de esa tienda dijo que con este líquido olvidaría todo... espero que sea  
cierto, porque o si no, él también morirá...  
Una sombra observaba cuidadosamente todos los movimientos del viejo Panda y  
haría todo lo posible para que ese Panda desquiciado no le hiciera daño a  
su esposa... debía hablar con los hermanos Hibiki, de ellos obtendría la  
ayuda necesaria para detener al viejo loco... mientras pensaba, todo a su  
alrededor se volvió negro y ya no supo nada más... Genma lo había  
descubierto y golpeado en la cabeza..  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Usako...  
Ane: Bueno chicos... me tengo que ir... ya es tarde... ¿los veré mañana?  
Usako: Sí, claro...  
Ane: Fue un gusto conocerte, pequeña Belld...  
Belld: También para mí  
Ane: Bueno... me retiro...  
Usako: Si adelante...  
Ranma: Te acompaño  
Ane: Esta bien...  
Ranma y Ane salían... el resto de la familia también... En eso  
tocaban la puerta...  
Usako: Adelante...  
Entraba Nodoka  
Nodoka: Hola, Hija... venía a despedirme... ya nos vamos...  
Usako: Está bien, mamá...  
Nodoka: Voy a buscar a Genma... no quiero dejarlo solo...  
Usako: No te preocupes, mamá, Darien lo esta cuidando...  
Nodoka: Eso espero... no quiero dejarlo ni un momento solo... no sé que  
pueda tramar  
Usako: Lo sé, a mí también me da miedo...  
Nodoka: Hora de irse... adiós, Belld...  
Belld: Adiós, abuela...  
Nodoka salía de la habitación  
Belld: Bueno, mamá, hora de ir a dormir...  
Usako: Espera, Belldandy... algo no anda bien... presiento algo...  
Belld: No te preocupes, todo esta bien, mamá... todo está bien...  
(pensando)Algo malo va a pasar... pero esta vez no lo voy a permitir...  
Belld al igual que su mamá... presentía algo...  
En el silencio del hospital una sombra se movía sigilosamente buscando el  
cuarto de su víctima... traía en sus manos todo lo necesario para dar el  
golpe...  
Mientras en el Dojo Saotome - Tendo, una abnegada y preocupada mujer  
buscaba a su esposo y a su yerno, pero lo único que encontró fue a Darien  
tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón sangrante en la cabeza...  
Nodoka: (gritando) ¡DARIEN!  
Ranma: ¿qué pasa, mamá? - salía corriendo preocupado por el grito de su  
madre...  
Nodoka: (tomando la cabeza de Darien) está inconsciente, tu padre debe  
haberlo golpeado...  
Ranma: pero adonde está...  
Nodoka: ...  
Ranma: (presintiendo algo) ¡USAKO! Él debe querer deshacerse de ella...  
Nodoka: hay que ir al hospital...  
Ranma: llamaré a Ryouga y a Chris, ellos viven más cerca, tal vez puedan  
llegar a tiempo...  
Nodoka: Ve... (pensando)Por favor, que no pase nada...  
Ranma entraba a la casa corriendo...  
Akane: Ranma, ¿qué pasa?  
Ranma: Usako esta en peligro...  
Ranma marcaba...  
Ryouga: Bueno...  
Ranma: Ryouga... Usako esta en peligro... mi papá planea algo... ve ahora  
al hospital... yo llamare a Chris y voy para allá...  
Ryouga: ¡¡Quee!!  
Ranma: No es tiempo de pensar... apúrate, Idiota...  
Ryouga: No me digas...  
Ranma colgaba... marcaba de nuevo pero esta vez a otra casa  
Chris: Yo contesto, amor... (tomando el teléfono)buen...  
Ranma: No es tiempo de saludos... Usako esta en peligro mi papá piensa  
hacer algo... ve ahora mismo al hospital... allá nos vemos...  
Nodoka: Ranma, hijo, lleva esto, lo necesitarás... (le pasa un frasquito)  
Ranma: ¿qué es?  
Nodoka: es un somnífero muy potente, lo hará dormir durante días... yo creo  
que tu padre está demente, habrá que internarlo... (llorando) y la única  
manera es... es durmiéndolo para que no se resista...  
Ranma: (abrazándola) tranquila, mamá... tranquila...  
Los hermanos Hibiki corrían desesperadamente hacia el hospital, el cual  
quedaba a solo un par de calles de sus respectivas casas... en el camino se  
encontraron... por primera vez su orientación no estaba errada, toda su  
mente y todo corazón estaban concentrados en su hermana... ella debía  
vivir... compartir con ellos todo lo que se habían perdido... disfrutar  
junto a sus hijos recién nacidos todo lo que ellos habían disfrutado con lo  
propios y que ella se había perdido con Bell... ellos debían salvarla, por  
ellos y por sobre todo por Belldandy... al fin se habían reencontrado y no  
podía volver a perderla... Belldandy también se merecía una oportunidad...  
se merecía estar con su verdadera madre...  
En el hospital todo era silencio, la pequeña Belldandy dormía placidamente,  
pero algo en el ambiente hizo que ella despertara sobresaltada... algo  
andaba mal... la pequeña se levantó y se asomó a la puerta. Lo único que  
vio fue el pasillo vacío y oscuro, iluminado por la luz de la oficina de  
las enfermeras...  
Enfermera: ¿qué pasa, pequeña? ¿No puedes dormir?  
Bell: me pareció escuchar algo, señorita, eso me despertó...  
Enfermera: ¿quieres que me quede con ustedes hasta que te logres dormir? Mi  
turno ya acabó y puedo hacerlo si así lo deseas...  
Bell: ¿en serio? ¡Gracias!  
Enfermera: bueno, entonces entremos para que te acuestes, sino pescarás un  
resfrío...  
Bell: buenop...  
Una figura observaba atentamente la situación...  
Genma: (pensando) ¡Maldición! Tendré que esperar a que esa estúpida  
enfermera se vaya...  
5 minutos después...  
Enfermera: parece que la pequeña estaba muy cansada, se durmió muy  
rápido...  
La enfermera salía de la habitación  
Genma: es mi oportunidad... después... será demasiado tarde...  
Genma se escabullía sigilosamente a la habitación de Usako...  
Genma(en voz baja): Lo siento, Usako... pero esto debe pasar... es por mi  
bien... espero comprendas...  
Se acercaba lentamente a la cama donde Usako descansaba... a un lado  
de ella estaba la pequeña Belldandy...  
Genma(en voz baja): Lo siento... pero es por tu bien y el mío... ya después  
entenderás...  
Se acerco poco a poco a la cama de Usako, Belldandy se paró...  
Belldandy: ¿Que pretende?  
Genma: Belldandy... eh... yo solo... venía a ver a Usako...  
Belldandy: No se atreva a hacerle nada a mi mamá... o ya verá...  
Genma: Lo siento, Belldandy, pero es por tu bien...  
Belldandy: ¿Por mi bien o el suyo?... siempre ha puesto sus intereses antes  
que el de cualquier otra persona... ¿Debo creerle?  
Genma: Tu no lo entiendes ahora... pero lo entenderás después...  
Belldandy: No... esta vez no... bastante sufrimos mi mamá y yo... por su  
estupidez... no otra vez...  
Genma: Belldandy... ¿Lo sabes todo?  
Belldandy: sí... que mi mamá es Usako y mi Papá es Ranma... y que usted me  
arrebató de las manos de mi mamá cuando apenas era un bebé... sí, lo sé...  
Genma(pensando): Demonios... y si los demás lo saben estoy perdido...  
En eso los jóvenes Hibiki se aproximaban...  
Ryouga: Corre más rápido, Chris...  
Chris: Eso intento... eso intento... y tu deja de presionarme...  
Ryouga: ¡Pues apresúrate!  
En la habitación...  
Bell: ¿que piensa hacer con esa jeringa? (Arrojándose sobre Genma)  
¡¡¡Aléjese de mi mamá!!!  
Genma: (empujándola) ¡Aléjate, niña!  
Bell: (arrojándose de nuevo) ¡DEJE A MI MAMÁ EN PAZ!  
Genma: (golpeándola) ¡Dije que te alejaras!  
Bell: (gritando) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - se golpea contra la pared y queda  
inconsciente...  
Usako: (despertando) ¿qué pasa? - asustada - ¿qué rayos está haciendo  
usted aquí?  
Genma: solo terminando lo que dejé empezado años atrás... ¡es hora de que  
mueras!  
Usako: (gritando) ¡déjeme en paz! ¡Auxilio! - viendo hacia un lado -  
¡BELLDANDY!  
Usako no se podía mover debido al parto, puesto que había sido una cesárea  
y debía permanecer quieta...  
Ryouga: ¡USAKO!  
Enfermera: ¿que rayos está pasando en ese cuarto?  
Chris: llame a la policía, rápido...  
Ryouga: (entrando) ¡Usako! ¡Bell chan!  
Genma: ¡Maldición!  
Ryouga: Aléjese de mi hermana...  
Usako: ¡¡Ryouga!!  
Genma veía su bolsillo era la única salida... sacaba la pistola...  
Genma: Ni se te ocurra muchacho... o... o..  
Ryouga: en verdad cree que eso me detendrá... no sea estúpido...  
Genma: Acaso quieres que lastime a tu hermana...  
Se acercaba a Usako...  
Chris(entrando): ¡Usako...!  
Genma: No den un paso más... o acabaré con Usako...  
Ryouga: Usted le hace algo... y yo... juro que lo mato...  
Genma: No te acerques muchacho...  
Ranma(entrando): Chicos... Papá... detente, ¿estás loco?  
Usako: Ranma... Belldandy...  
Ranma: Que pasa con...  
Volteaba a ver a la pequeña... mientras en el Dojo...  
Darien(despertando): ¿Que pasó...?  
Nodoka: Darien, Rápido... mi esposo algo va a hacer...  
Darien: Usako...  
Nodoka: Ranma ya esta allá...  
Darien: voy para allá...  
Salía rumbo al hospital, correr sería demasiado lento, tomó su moto y  
se subió a ella... Mientras en el Hospital, las cosas se estaban poniendo  
cada vez más peligrosas y la mente de Usako cada vez se abría más y más...  
todos los recuerdos venían de golpe... Ranma tomaba a la pequeña y le hacía  
cariño en la cara, pero, para ella, el solo ver a su hijita tirada en el  
suelo indefensa, la hizo recordar algo que la llenó de náuseas...  
Usako: (gritando) ¡USTED...! ¡Usted trató de aprovecharse de mí! ¡Ahora  
recuerdo todo! - con lágrimas en los ojos - el día que me secuestró, me  
dejó inconsciente o más bien inmóvil, sin embargo me quedó un nivel e  
conciencia que podía sentir todo lo que pasaba... usted me tocaba con deseo  
y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme... ¡Quiso sacarme la ropa, pero  
algo lo detuvo! No sé que fue...  
Genma estaba sorprendido, creía que eso no lo recordaría jamás... se  
suponía que estaba inconsciente... él hubiese preferido haber estado en el  
lugar de su hijo y que esa niña hubiese sido su hija... esos pensamientos  
lo distrajeron... pero Usako seguía gritando...  
Usako: ¡Eres un maldito, Genma Saotome! ¡Mientras íbamos en el tren me  
quitaste la ropa y me dejaste solo en ropa interior! Aún recuerdo tus  
palabras... las escucho tan claras como ese día...  
Flash Back  
Genma: Eres tan exquisita... - le tocaba todo el cuerpo - tan suave... si  
no fueras tan joven y si no estuvieras esperando ese bebé, te haría mía...  
pero esto no me impide besarte entera...  
Genma se detenía a mirarla y luego comenzaba a besarla por todo el cuerpo  
apasionadamente sin advertir las lágrimas que Usako derramaba...  
Fin Flash Back  
Usako: ¡MALDITO! ¡NO TUVISTE COMPASIÓN DE MÍ! ¡ESTABA INDEFENSA!  
En ese momento la pequeña Belldandy despertaba...  
Bell: ¿mmm? - asustada - ¿mamá?  
Ranma: estás en mis brazos, hija... ¿te sientes bien?  
Bell: sí... ¿y mamá?  
Ranma: está muy alterada...  
Bell: (mirándola) Mami... tranquilízate...  
Usako: Bell... ¡despertaste!  
Genma: (Histérico) todos saben la verdad... maldición... ¡LOS TENDRÉ QUE  
MATAR A TODOS!  
Belld: Abuelo, detente...  
Genma(Histérico): Nada podrá hacerlo... nada...  
De pronto la pistola empezaba a flotar  
Belld: Pero... como...  
Genma(Histérico): Ni eso me detendrá... ¿oyeron? ¡Ni eso!  
Genma no sabía que hacer, se sentía acorralado... los poderes de  
Belldandy se debilitaron y cayó de nuevo la pistola en sus manos, pero una  
sombra atravesó el umbral de la puerta... Sus Ojos brillaban de una manera  
terrible, su silueta radiaba una energía... parecía furioso... sus manos  
estaban cerradas en puños... la pistola nuevamente subió...  
Darien(furioso): No se atreva a tocar a mi esposa o se las verá conmigo...  
Usako: ¡Darien!  
Chris: Bienvenido, Hermanito... Bienvenido...  
Ryouga: Justo a tiempo...  
Ranma: Tú si que sabes hacer entradas triunfales...  
Belld: Papá... tíos... creo que no es el momento de hacer esos  
comentarios...  
Darien(Furioso): ¡Aléjese de ella ahora mismo!  
Genma una vez más estaba acorralado sin rumbo a donde correr... Ranma  
le daba a la pequeña a Ryouga... este la tomaba en sus brazos...  
Ranma: Esta pelea es mía, Darien...  
Darien: Ranma... yo...  
Ranma: Él me las debe... va a pagar... lo que le hizo a mi hija... a Usako  
y a Mí...  
La aura de Ranma empezaba a radiar de una manera de la que nunca se  
había visto... ahora sí... Ranma estaba furioso... todas las imágenes de  
las cosas que su padre le había hecho estaban viniendo a su mente... desde  
que lo apartó de su madre... el Neko Ken... Jusenkyo... esos días que  
siendo pequeño se quedaba sin comer por culpa de él... tantas cosas...  
hasta sus hijos habían sufrido por su culpa... y ahora Usako, su querida  
hermana... no, esta vez no lo perdonaría...  
Su aura crecía tanto que no se percató que era el hospital en donde quería  
iniciar su pelea... todo desapareció a su alrededor, para Ranma solo  
existía una sola palabra: VENGANZA. Darien se percató de ello y comenzó a  
utilizar sus poderes. Si no podía pelear, al menos protegería a su esposa,  
hijos y seres queridos... poco a poco se fue formando una burbuja alrededor  
de Ranma y su padre. No se sabía cuál sería el desenlace, pero Darien sabía  
que Ranma era muy importante para Usako, era su hermano y anteriormente su  
amor... sí, él lo sabía y lo aceptaba porque sabía que ahora era dueño del  
amor de la joven... El ambiente comenzó a ponerse muy tenso, Ranma ya no  
controlaba sus sentimientos y su padre lo miraba aterrado, su mente estaba  
en shock, su hijo al fin había mostrado el rencor que sentía y, dentro de  
su perturbada mente, no entendía el porqué... El joven guerrero ya no  
esperó más, el ver a su padre aterrado ante él por primera vez, lo hizo  
sentir muy poderoso y mucho más seguro de sí mismo, sin pensarlo más  
derribó a su padre de un solo golpe, sin que el viejo lograra siquiera  
pestañear, dejándolo inconsciente y herido, pero no de muerte, no quería  
matarlo, quería que sufriera y viera como todos aquellos a los que había  
querido dañar, ahora eran felices sin él... no lo quería cerca y lo  
encerraría como el loco y demente que era... el manicomio sería su nuevo  
hogar... Ranma tomó el liquido que su madre le había dado y se lo dio a su  
padre... en ese momento hombres uniformados entraron al lugar...  
Policía: ¿Que sucede?  
Darien: Este hombre trató de matar a mi esposa...  
Darien estaba a un lado de ella... acariciando su cabello... cuando  
todo el susto del momento hubo pasado la policía llevó al panda al  
manicomnio... todo se trató de tranquilizar...  
Mientras, en primeros auxilios...  
Belld: de Verdad estoy bien... solo me di un golpe en la cabeza  
Ranma: Es necesario que te revisen, Belldandy...  
Belld: Uy, das miedo cuando me dices Belldandy... Papi...  
Ranma: No es broma...  
Belld: Lo siento, Papá...  
Enfermera: La Niña esta bien  
Ranma: Gracias, señorita. Vamos con tu Mami, Belld...  
Belld: Sí, papá.  
Mientras tanto en la habitación  
Darien: Tranquila amor... todo estará bien... ese viejo no volverá...  
Usako: Pero...  
Darien: Tranquilízate todo estará bien...  
En el pasillo  
Belld: Papa... ¿abuelo regresara?  
Ranma: No, hija... ahora él estará en otro lugar... y ya cuando se cure  
regresará...  
Belld: ¿Esta en el manicomnio?  
Ranma: Sí, hija...  
Belld: ¿Y mamá?  
Ranma: No te preocupes por ella... ya mañana saldrá y estará en la casa  
contigo y con los mellizos...  
Belld: ¿Podemos ir a verlos?  
Ranma: Sí, Hija...  
Belld: ¡Qué bien!  
Ranma: Sí, Hija...  
Al llegar a la habitación de Usako...  
Belld: Mamá - Corría a sus brazos  
Usako: Belld, yo...  
Belld: Shh... ya todo pasó, mama... ya todo pasó...  
Ranma: Usako, Darien... yo... bueno... yo... - Ranma Jugaba nerviosamente  
con sus pulgares - Quería... bueno yo...  
Usako: Ranma... me estás desesperando...  
Ranma: Sí, yo... quería pedirles una disculpa... me sobrepasé... es que ya  
no aguanté... tantos años tratando con su egoísmo, con sus estupideces...  
con tanto... - Para este punto Ranma había cerrado sus Puños y agachado su  
cabeza... sus ojos demostraban impotencia... - me ha hecho tanto... lo  
siento...  
Belld: Papá...  
Darien: No te preocupes, Ranma.  
Usako: Tranquilo, Ran-chan, comprendo que te hayas dejado llevar por la  
ira...  
En ese momento, entraba Ryouga y Chris  
Chris: Ya todo esta bien...  
Ryouga: Ranma... ¿Más tranquilo?  
Ranma: Sí, siento haberme salido de mis casillas...  
Chris: Sí...  
Ryouga: Al menos esta pesadilla terminó...  
Darien: Sí...  
Belld: Ahora sí... a descansar.. ustedes tres se me salen del cuarto...  
mamá debe descansar... fuera... fuera...  
Darien: Pero...  
Belld: "Pero" nada...  
Usako: Belldandy, yo...  
Belld: No, no... a descansar, mamita... fue una noche muy larga...  
Chris: Al menos deja que nos despidamos...  
Belld: Rapidito...  
Ryouga: Sí, Jefa... bueno, Usako, descansa... mañana nos vemos...  
Ranma: Adiós...  
Darien: No me voy, me llevan...  
Le daba un tierno beso a su esposa...  
Usako: Adiós, amor... adiós, Chicos..  
Salían los tres e la habitación.  
Belld: Mamita, a Dormir...  
Usako: Que carácter...  
Belld: SIP... SIP  
Usako se acostaba... Belldandy se acercaba a su mamá y la cobijaba...  
Belld: Buenas noches, mamá...  
Le daba un tierno beso en la frente y regresaba a su sofá...  
Usako: (pensando) al fin paz para nosotras... al fin la verdad salió a la  
luz...  
La joven madre se durmió con lágrimas de alegría bañando sus ojos... sus  
sueños, por primera vez en muchos años, tranquilos por fin...  
Debido al ataque del Panada loco, Usako tuvo que permanecer 2 días más en  
el hospital... pero no estaba sola... la pequeña Bell estaba junto a ella y  
le hacía obedecer las ordenes del doctor... no permitiría que su madre se  
enfermara...  
2 días después...  
Darien: Princesa mía, al fin estás en casa con los bebés...  
Usako: sí... ya extrañaba mi casa...  
Bell: Mami... parece que ya se te extrañaba por aquí... como yo tuve la  
suerte de estar contigo, no te extrañé... mamita... te quiero mucho...  
En ese instante entraba Ranma...  
Ranma: Hola, Usako... Hola, Darien...  
Los 2: Hola...  
Ranma: que bueno que llegaste, por fin podremos ver los exámenes de  
Belldandy... - mirando a la pequeña - anda, Bell, dile a mamá lo  
impaciente que estabas por saber los resultados...  
Bell: (roja) bueno... no es para tanto, no estaba ni preocupada...  
Ranma: sí, claro...  
Usako: deja a Bell chan tranquila, Ranma... no seas infantil...  
Ranma: ...  
Darien: ja, ja, ja...  
Ranma: los espero en el Dojo... - salía rápidamente para que no le vieran  
la cara de molestia que tenía...  
Rato después...  
Tofú: bien, familia... aquí están los resultados... dice así:  
"Según las pruebas obtenidas, el ADN de la paciente Belldandy Ono  
Tendo, concuerda con los de Ranma Saotome y Usako Hibiki, por lo que se  
deduce que éstos son sus progenitores".  
Bell: ¿entonces ya no queda duda de que tú eres mi mamita, mami Usako?  
Usako: no, querida, no cabe ni la menor duda... eres mi hija... y te quiero  
mucho...  
Las dos, madre e hija, se dieron un gran abrazo, parecía como si se les  
fuera la vida en ello... sus rostros estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus caras  
irradiaban felicidad, ya nada las separaría...  
Bell: (apartándose un poco) ¿qué va a pasar ahora, mami? ¿Me iré a vivir  
contigo? ¿Tendré tu apellido?  
Usako: no, hijita... aún no sabemos, pero será como tú lo dispongas,  
nosotros no vamos a obligarte a nada... será tu decisión y cuando tú así  
lo desees... solo queremos que seas feliz...  
Ranma: eso es verdad, hija... tú nos tendrás siempre junto a ti... nada nos  
separará ahora... y tu madre se quedará a vivir en esta ciudad, así que no  
te preocupes...  
Bell: ¿y que pasará con el abuelo?  
Kasumi: él estará internado por algún tiempo...  
Nodoka: o tal vez para siempre...  
Iory: esperemos que no se escape... siempre encuentra el modo de hacerlo...  
Chris: (con una sonrisa extraña) pues esta vez le será muy difícil...  
Todos lo miran extrañados, pero no le toman mayor importancia... solo  
importa que están juntos y unidos por siempre... la madre y la hija, al fin  
estarán a salvo...  
**************************************************  
Lejos de ahí se puede ver un cuarto pequeño con paredes blancas acolchadas,  
en una esquina se ve un hombre gordo amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y  
meciéndose lentamente mientras canta una canción de cuna... una canción que  
jamás podrá olvidar... "no llores mi bien, al llorar tu sufrir crecerá..."  
  
FIN 


End file.
